PLEAD!
by Rebecca Bell94
Summary: This is a story about a girl who lives in a small town and has two friends and lives in a mythical world where vampires and pixies exist only what she doesn't know is the connection of the history and town all linked back to her and her family...
1. Chapter 1

**Plead!**

**_Chapter one_**

We got in line luckily though there weren't as many humans around, maybe about five or six but that was about it. Before we got to the club. We landed behind it to shape shift into a human, But this time Allyssa's a brunette last week she was a red head. Like sifting through outfits. She has on a pink tank and jean skirt. Me and Don don't change. Now were waiting in line, and the bouncer called us up. From the back and let us go on in. we got a few snickers and complaints. A lady at the front of the line wearing some kind of grease outfit complained saying; "Hey that's not fair I've been here a lot longer then they have what's that all about?" the people behind all joined in unison complaining too. The bouncer just sighed and said: Ma'am please step back and just wait your turn." he replied his voice sounding annoyed and tired as if he's heard this all night. Ignoring this we keep going.

Once we were in, the noise was over powering and the music vibrated through our body's to the point were it made you want to clash with the swaying bodies. Instead, we just moved our way past all the bodies moving both drunkenly to the music and to the actual alcohol. Once we got to the far end of the club, we came to a halt a drunk couple were making out right in front of the door we looking for. Luckily for us the drunk couple stumbled off. At the door I search my surroundings, to make sure were clear from any straying glances towards our way. We were. But I did notice a particularly hot guy, and just being me I stared not quite helping it. He was standing at the far end corner of the room. With a couple other people. I tried to look away but com on what do you expect I'm a girl, looking his way again this time his eye catches mine and he smiles but only for a brief moment. Smiling I turn back to the door and open it. I was happy that Allyssa didn't notice because she would have just made a big fuss about it. Which I was not trying to have. So without saying anything I open the door and head on in Allyssa and Don closely behind.

Making my way down the hall towards the opening. When I get to the bar I take a seat in my usual spot. I look over the bar. "Hey Jerry how's business tonight?" he shrugs while replying, the same as every night." "What about you anything interesting going on that I should know about?" he said eyeing me I laugh,

Just the same mischief, combined with a little treachery here and there you know the usual." I say jokingly he shakes his head at this.

I keep telling you to be careful or stuff like that will come to haunt you?" we both laugh, at this.

"Anyway I'll have the usual"

Flashing a smile I see his fangs. Ever since the club opened I never have seen him without. Them in I guess he gets a sense of pride from having them out.

Were as I think there annoying. For example they will sometimes prick my tongue, when I absent mindedly slide it across them. Which can sometimes be the result of there itchiness. I have no clue why they itch but they do, my mother suggest that I'm still growing into them like molars but not quite. I know my mom means well I mean no one gave her an instruction manual on how to raise four Anomalous no less teenage ones you can only imagine the thought of bringing home a new borne child who you try and nurture as your own to only find out that the case workers who supposedly "forgot" to mention a minor detail. That their daughter is a Anomalous how would you like to receive that bundle of Christmas joy.

"Thanks Jerry." I say giving him another smile

"No problem your really the only vampire I know who will drink this stuff, I mean its good sometimes but I guess I prefer that undeniable sensation you get at first gulp, but hey that's just me." I turned to Don. "I don't know what do you think Don…would you think drinking blood would taste better than this?" I ask holding up my drink.

"Umm well it all depends on what type it is I mean if its AB-then yea I'd say your soda taste way better."

I shake my head at this. Every night we come here I would get the usual sprite and we would site in our usual seats. This night though was different from the rest. Why because a really hot guy about my age came up to me and asked me to dance. I was so surprised that I couldn't speak or even move. So Allyssa did it for me. Bumping me in the arm she replies for me saying of course I would like to. Slowly walking with the guy out to the dance floor. He steps closer putting his hands on my waist, and I froze my breath catching , I felt so weird because I had no idea what to do with my hands so I just place them around his neck, we slowly sway to the music, like I've seen in so many movies, except only this time I was the one dancing with a very cute guy, the one who would have the dance scene, From gushy movies. Me! I would have never thought it would happen, well I was wrong.

Now I focus my attention back to him and notice he's staring at me, and in the act of that very convincing smile that said "I want to kiss you!" I feel like my legs could give away at any moment. Soon the song ends and one with a faster beat starts. Forcing me to actually dance instead of sway. I look up into his eyes and notice they're a light chocolate brown and then as the music gets even more intense. I Think what did I get my self into considering I cant dance. Then all of a sudden he leans in close as if he's about to kiss me when I close my eyes I think Oh my god he's really going to kiss me! And we'll meet up some more after this because this will be the moment he realizes I'm the one and years from now I'm going to tell my friends how we met, like in all those sappy love movies and…

"Is your friend single?" He whispers opening my eyes. I stare him straight in the face a little perplexed. But for only a second. wondering if he's joking or not. He's not. He's just standing there smiling down at me expectant of my answer. "Who do you think I am" I snapped, "a carrier pigeon!" he said nothing as this was a rhetorical question. "We'll since your still standing there with a dumb look on your face as if asking me this is the most normal question in the world to ask, lets see if this will help." I say clearly working up some steam, "No! I don't think she is, if you want to talk to her than be a man and grow some balls, and ask her yourself!" Pardon my French, " instead of asking to dance with _me! _and suddenly just blurt out if I know whether she's single or not, I chuckle a little shaking my head in disbelief .

"Are you serious!",…see I knew it. I can't believe this is happening again!…."So is that a no or…" ugh! I start toward the bar spinning on my heels to face him again

" oh and along the way you might want to take a pit stop at the LAMEBROGADE, as that was the lamest attempt ever!"

I didn't wait for him to respond as he stood there with that dumbfounded look. Angrily and astonished all at once I turn on my heel once more and stomped off fuming, heading up to jasmine. Pissed I say "there's another one for you." now I make my way up to Don. It didn't surprise me at all that guy didn't have anything to say because that would require for him to have to be a normal human being fully developed in the matters of the mind or elaborated fully in the contemplations and complexity of women's emotions. Evidently from his idiotically unsmooth question distributed only moments earlier, that he is no longer in that stage of developing or expanding in this sense of common logic. No, no why should he? It would be clearly to much to ask of a brained drained droid like him. Pushing my way past the crowd of thrashing bodies. Now on my way to go join Don my face probably visible distraught, which in turn leads up to the concerned and quizzical look I get from Don the moment he sees me approaching him. I sit back down in my seat. beside him.

"Hey are you ok?" Asks Don,

"Oh sure I'm fine, its just for the second time this week I was used as a drive through for Allyssa's heart." He sighs,

"Oh man not again"

"Yea again but this time, he had a little decency to ask if she was single instead of assuming she was, like last time."

I just cant believe that this actually happened again… I don't even know why I'm so upset…wait yes I do, its because that guy was a total jerk and dumb to think I wouldn't get upset. Uh newsflash of course I am. Ugh! The nerve, seriously who does he think he is? Surely not Brad Pitt that's for sure. I don't know why I could have ever thought he was the one, I mean for one Its not like I know the guy. I guess I thought it would be like in the movies. I just have this silly thing about love at first sight and for some reason I thought that maybe… It was silly of me to believe in those things. It doesn't even matter anymore, I guess that's what I get for believing in fairytales, maybe because I expect to much in life for things like that is the reason why I'm in high school and still dateless. I guess I'm not good enough for guys.

The moment I thought this I felt a tinge. I know that's not true, I don't know why I thought that. A wave of guilt washed over me now. I feel ashamed for thinking those things, there's a lot to like about me, and by putting myself down like that wont do anything but put my self esteem at an all time low. Along with so many times I've thought this way convincing myself it was because of my looks and this was the main reason for my lack of communication among guys. A picture of my mom pops into mind, just sitting there on the couch watching channel five news at the same time flipping through an Oprah catalog

"Lindsy!" she would say "I taught you better than to put yourself in such a negative place like that all for a guy…"she would say, …and "to never think your not "good enough" for someone because you and I both know that, that's a load of total and utter crap…" shed rant on and on about how to respect yourself as an equal individual and by singling yourself out will only make things even more complicated or by giving up would be to only make matters worse, and by thinking that way would get me nowhere.

" You are a wonderful, smart, funny independent young girl and there's someone out there for you and besides your only in high school love will find a way to you just be patient." She'd finish saying, by turning a page in her magazine indicating that there's nothing more to say. All those times I would hear her say that I would silently agree and move on as I should now, by staying positive. I mean he wasn't that cute. Besides I've had this happen to me more than once to no that whenever a guy does that it just makes Alyssa's annual break up even harder for them. Which in the end when I see the person who used me to get to her there begging on the phone or in person for her to go back out with them it just makes my day a little bit easier.

It also gives me a real good perspective on them sooner rather than if it was me in her place. "Do you want to talk about it?" Don asks penetrating my thoughts. Giving him a weak smile of reassurance, I respond back "No" and that "I'm fine". He doesn't say anything as he's contemplating this. Surely he nods an okay and turns back toward Jerry, Who was going on about a new drink he was experimenting on, asking Don if he'd be the first to try it. Don gave him a nod in agreement. But by his expression he didn't want to and rather pass. I laugh at this, Don looks at me again giving me an unsure tilt of his head rolling his eyes, while at the same time shaking his head all the while. In a way that said "hey whats a guy to do he's my friend," ah the ever so strong bond between man to man friendship, or in Dons case man to hormone raging teen. I flash him one of my signature "I'm one of a kind and don't you ever forget it" his smirk then widens into a full on smile of his own.

"Now that I'm in a quite-"I say

"Quite!" Don says, cutting me off doing his best British accent

"-Quite better mood" I finish "I think I'll have some tea and crumpets" i chime in along with him.

"Crumpets?"

"Yes Crumpets with little slivers of caviar please!"

"wow.." Jerry adds shaking his head "you two are just.."

"We know awesome!" Don finishes we all start to laugh once we settle down i nod toward Don"thanks" I say to him "No problem, that's what I'm here for" he says easily, we just stare at each other for a moment, I break our gaze and look around me I wonder where she is?

"she's over there"

Don, nods behind me, as if reading my mind I look over my shoulder. There just a few feet behind me is Alyssa and the cute guy who know that I think of it doesn't seem so cute, I cant believe I thought we would be together I think looking at him, I shove this thought aside redirecting my gaze towards Alyssa again as she nods to something he just said. I take into notice that Alyssa's changed back into the brunette she was when we first came in. I'm guessing she changed back so she could dance with everyone. The very first time I saw her change into a human I asked why, she simply said that she likes the way she feels when the music vibrates from the floor to her body. Then adding how interesting it was to be all different sorts of people. Along with the exhilarated feeling she gets, like she's not entirely in her own body, she would say the night I'd asked her this, even more so she likes the fresh, tingling sensation she felt all through out her body, she said that its not something she could explain, "as its more of something that cant be described, but merely felt. You know? She asked, I nodded. I did know what she meant, except that type of feeling or

"Sensation" as she would put it. But it doesn't feel right to me. I probably could convert if I wanted. The thing is I don't. I mean why morph into something your not? Why not just stay the same? I did try once though and it gave a sort of sense of insecurity and an out of place feeling, rather than at peace like she described.

Of course when I thought of this I didn't tell her that instead I just agreed and went back to drinking my sprite. Looking back I think of how much I like me for my flaws and all, I don't want to have to change for anyone just because they like it, seriously if they only like me when I'm someone else an not for me then that's their problem, not mine and it says only one thing about them and its that they're shallow and I don't have a lot of time or patience for that kind of stuff. Alyssa agrees with me on It as well, she just like to "Experiment" as she would clarify when she's a different person each week, for Alyssa transforming into another person is like trying on new cloths she can't resist.

She'd say that that by doing this it will help her determine whether a guy likes her for her or the person she converted into. With Alyssa it's the exact same thing when it comes to guys the whole liking her for her. Every time it's the same way they like her for who she is. Which is great only, in most cases were she's in a serious relationship that is to say will usually last two weeks at the most. With an awesome guy until, she moves on, just like that. Using the same age old: "its not you it me" bit, leaving them heartbroken and disheveled. Often with that she can just leave them and move on. Even on some occasions she'll run into the same guy she just dumped only to be found hand in hand with another poor chap who's going to end up in the exact same spot the previous boyfriend is in about a couple of weeks or so after.

Want to hear something even more sad then getting dumped. Finding out a few days later in the most conspicuous moment in time only, to see that the girl you were supposedly falling for no longer than a week before the break up is now, hand in hand with another man as your replacement? Goes over and ask all weak and pathetic what you did wrong. Let me just say now that these sort of little events never end well…Yep that's pretty much how its like practically every time because Alyssa has a certain quality about her that irrisistably unavoidable and by just talking to her instantly draws any guy within a five foot radius to her. I know by observation that this trait is a beauty and a curse all wrapped up in one.

Turning back around I try and forget about that guy. Feeling a little better now that only in a matter of time he will be one of those sniffling idiots I once fantasized as my boy friend.

"Hey Don do you want to dance and show off how nice it is to be free agents?"

I ask smiling wide. He takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor. After what felt like hours of dancing I feel ten times better. "Feel Better?" Don nearly shouts over the music. Smiling down at me one of his cute grins I return the smile, mine just a bit bigger. I glance over in Allyssa direction as she dances with the former cute dude. He looks so happy and confident as he dances with her. I can tell by her overly wide smile that she might consider dating him. After they break up which they will. Then he'll feel like his whole world is coming to a screeching halt, well maybe not a screeching halt but he will feel bad and he even might wish he'd gone out with me from the beginning, who am I kidding he might not even remember me once its all over, but he will remember what he once had with Alyssa and be deeply depressed ha-ha sucker!, just kidding hopefully he wont get the chance to date her." Yes" I finally reply, "Much better" my attention now back on Don, for a while we just stand there smiling at each other yet again.

Then once a faster more danceable beat comes on pulsing not only through the floor but through me as well I let loose and dance with Don forgetting all about earlier, a while later Alyssa notices and joins the party. This is my idea of a good Wednesday night before torture sets in of another unruly Day of school.

The next day I awake to the sound of my alarm clock for another day of prison, I so wish today was Friday. One more day I tell my self as I climb out of bed and take a shower, my bathroom is in my right near my room thank heavens and its decorated with all my favorite colors. Pink and Green on two of the walls and Ocean blue on the other. I also have my favorite outdoor scene. I got this picture from my all time favorite photographer Hugh Schneider. The scenery is a view of the woods on a poster on my door, it shows a path of dirt running along the middle of the forest lining trees on either side of the pathway just looming over the pathway as if a arch way.

I absolutely love how it casts a shadow on the path. It seems so real that its as if I'm standing right under it. I love this because it gives a sort of calling. Like it wants me to walk right under the tunnel of trees out of sight somewhere different and magical. Its also so marvelous to me because I get so stumble upon such a place so grand and mysterious ever so often. I asked my mom about this one day when we were out driving some place if she ever felt that way as well. She does. Another poster I have in here is a picture of Zac Efron from the Movie "Seventeen Again" I have to say that it was the best movie he's stared in, his whole ora from his outfits to his hair just…wow is all I can say. Moving on I take my shower, get dressed and head down stairs for breakfast.

Down stairs now, I head for the kitchen, not surprised at all I see my brother and sister already down there. Great. Joseph and Angela (twins) are arguing about ice-cream. Of course. Danny and Angie are always fighting so its no surprise its junk food. "You guys know you aren't supposed to have ice-cream for breakfast, so instead of having mom come down and get angry and tell you to put it away. You should just do it now before she gets down here." Expecting a argument, that usually always takes place when I tell them to do something which then leads off to stomping around the house all morning until mom gets fed up with it and gives them what they want.

"Fine" I hear them say in unison and walk off. Well that was easier than I thought. Walking over to the counter I grab a plat of eggs and toast. Finished I gather up my things and call for my sisters. Walking towards the bus stop I spot Allyssa waiting for us. "Hey" I sigh

"Hi!" she says overly cheerful even for her at this hour.

School was the same as usual when we arrived. Going to my locker though was a real challenge. But by the time I got to 1st I was late so I had to go to the office for a late slip. I really hate the rule about being late. Considering since this was my second tardy another one of those and I would get detention. And I did not want that. As soon as 1st period was over the day dragged on slower than ever.

I got to my locker to get my fourth period books. "Hi!" someone says, I gasp and spin around I didn't even notice him coming, I was too absorbed in my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!" His smile just widens as if his task for the day is now complete. I dismiss this and shut my locker and start down the hall, with Don by my side he starts to talk about How Augustana's going to play down town at a festival this weekend and that he would definitely be going…after that I kind of just drifted back to my day dreaming of if only there was a meteor hurdling towards earth... or something exciting that wouldn't make this day seem so dull.

"So are you going to go?" I hear him ask penetrating my thoughts I look at him now, he stopped walking and is facing me waiting for my answer. Before I could respond the bell rings. Signaling that my five minute break is over. Also meaning its time for my fourth period math class. Oh Joy! I start down the hall and turn back, and see he's still standing there. Giving him an apologetic smile, I head to class. In class I take my seat, get out my things and try and copy what she wrote on board and listen to her lecture at the same time, but its not possible because her class is so boring that it's really hard to pay attention. Especially when she just keeps droning on about how to use the computer properly when typing out equations.

After what seems to be a lifetime math's finally over along with Mrs. Kelly's lecture. As I get my things together, I cant help but notice how Mrs. Kelly looks really young and petite I sometimes wonder if she shops at the junior section of stores because it sure does seem that way. I'm also curious as to how she looks like, she came fresh out of college. Which I know cant be true considering she's probably been at this school longer than I have. There's really no reason why I'm talking about this except its just you know hard to not notice. Its not like I'm saying it to get a point across because I'm not. I'm mean she's not a bad teacher when it comes to other things, but when it comes to school work its really hard to listen to her all together. A lot of people think she's cool outside school work as well so its not just me who feels this way.

Most even claim to love her like a friend. Why wouldn't they she's nice, has a good personality, doesn't smell like rotting apricots( Mr. Dimly) wow that mans name really says it all about him. I mean Dimly seriously come on I mean a women on horse tranquilizers would have come up with a better name. anyway , Ms Kelly's just the type of person who can contemplate and understand people on a deeper level like the way "teenagers" feel about things. Like for example some jack-Whole comes to school setting off the fire alarms for sniffing Doobies in the teachers lounge then asks what he did wrong. Wow that actually has nothing to do with her but anyways it was actually a good day for me I got to watch a kid get arrested for getting high from a marijuana cigarette on a harpoon, and watch a teacher hyperventilate.

For winning an Alec Baldwin hat from some famous movie he was in, apparently she was a big fan. Oh and then Alec Baldwin showed up for her class to give it to her in person. She was so excited she was laugh and cryed at the same time, then she passed out only from him brushing a finger on her hand while handing it to her. He really had no idea why she did that. No lie that actually did happen, Yea that was a good day for me to be in that class at that time. But anyway what was I saying?… Oh right I was saying how she gets us on a deeper level… well I cant exactly think of a time were she's like that but her personality just says it all, along with all of that she also looks like she goes to this school, which on the plus side can make it real easy to talk to her. She's also has very good looks.

You can even say she's pretty in a sort of book-junky-librarian. Type deal than yea. What I'm trying to get at is she would make a better librarian. Picking up the rest of my things I head for my other classes. Lunch finally comes and I'm practically the first one out the door of World History. I get to the lunch line grab a sub and go to our table in the back right of the cafeteria by the window. I love this spot because I get to look out the window and watch the world around me.

"Hey" Alyssa says not looking up from her phone, but a clearly visible grin on her face as she texts which can only mean one thing.

"Hi"

I reply back setting my tray on the table and taking a seat next to Don, who wasn't paying much attention either too engrossed in his hamburger. I wait for her to tell me who the lucky guy is this week since just recently(last Friday) to be exact she broke it off with her last Bf Jeremy. I look back over at Don who's shaking his head knowing exactly what's going on. So I guess he wasn't so absorbed in his food. Well I can tell that theirs a knew BF because she looks all dreamy eyed. This usually is how it goes she gets all dreamy eyed for a guy and the next thing you know she dumps them for some little thing that he does like say he's too needy, or he's too immature, or too shy, or too sweet. Why she does these things I have no idea but I do know that its usually about the time when things are getting too serious so she moves on.

Getting a new BF after a day or two or maybe even a week. I don't necessarily judge her for what she does with her social life. I mean it is who she is. Some girls are the relationship type others friends with benefits, but Allyssa's her own kind. She the kind who has to…how should I put it… shift through her relationships, and I know for sure that she is not the serious-relationship type, or the friends with benefits. But the kind who likes to keep their opportunities open. Which I have no problem with except for the fact that I worry that all these hearts she's broken are in the long run actually going to keep her from feeling any kind of real love. I'm also afraid that when the right one comes her emotions will just shut him out completely, because she's too afraid to admit her true feelings toward him.

"So who's the lucky boy this time?" I say teasingly and take a bite from my sub.

"Oh…,looking up at us finally her cheeks visibly blushing. "You know the cute guy who asked you out last night well turns out his name is Luke. Sweet! Just the person I wanted to hear, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised I mean they were talking to each other like all night. Really this whole guy thing is really not my thing anyway so I'm just going let it go. I mean there are more important things in life.

So I'm happy that she's glowing like tinker Bell from peter pan, in fact I have no problem with it at all. Because I'm getting a sense that I'm going to be seeing Wannabe Cody Linley a lot. I'm actually pretty excited to be able to talk to him again. This time though its going to be different. After School i grab an apple, check facebook, no ones on so I log off. Nothing else to do so I get my homework out and start it. An hour later I finish my English essay and wash up for dinner. Finishing clearing off the table so I head upstairs and take a shower. Not knowing what else to do I watch a little TV, after getting annoyed with reruns of Full House eventually I go to bed.

Next day i wake with a soar throat. Getting out of bed i walk over to the mirror to see what the damage is this time. I start to get dizzy and light headed. I don't understand why I feel this way…I cant get sick so what's wrong with me. Skipping the mirror I slowly get dressed. it's a miracle how I got down the stairs without passing out. I slowly and steadily make it to the kitchen. Wondering if a glass of water would help my throat but this pounding headache I just got makes it hard to see straight. Tacking a sip from the cold water, I quickly recoil in pain.

My mouth burns from the water. This is really starting to freak me out. "Ahh, I cry in pain, pressing my hands to my hears. I double back as the high pitched noise pierces my ears.

"Hey Lindsy are you okay?" Angie asked coming towards me instantly the sound fades away and the smell of her blood hits my nose. Its as if I can hear her veins pulsing through her skin, and smell the blood circulating throughout her body. Its like I can smell right were a good pressure point would be if only I had the chance to-stop it! This is your sister you need to get a hold of your self before you do something you'll regret.

"Angie please don't come any closer I-I have a cold and could get you sick."

"Lindsey What's wrong!" I hear her say with worry in her voice. I quickly glance up at her. As soon as I did I regretted it because she gasped as I thought she would. I make my way to the bathroom so see how bad it is. Its bad. I need to get some blood before I get worse.

Getting my strength back I dash up the stairs to get my stash under my mattress reaching under I feel…nothing! What the…were is my box! I flung up the mattress. Nothing. zilch, nada, NO COMPRENDIA!. I cant believe its gone. I could have placed it somewhere else. Frantically I search for it. Again nothing.

"were is my stuff!" I nearly scream Mom just walked in the kitchen as I said this. "What's wrong?" she asked opening the fridge and retrieving the milk.

"Someone went through my things and took my my wooden box, I cant find it." I whined

"Angie do you know were it might be?" she asked sternly

"No!" Angie growled back

"Ask Joseph" she suggested suddenly all calm mom then turned towards me. Her eyes widening just as she did so."Honey…she gaped looking me over once more.

"Ugh!" I groan "that's not helping with you staring like that it makes me feel like some kind of-"I'm sorry go upstairs and ask your sisters for some okay?" I nod and go up stairs. At Elizabeth and Maureen's room.

Walking on in not in the mood for an invitation.

"Excuse you I'm getting dressed…Whoa said Elizabeth wide eyed and half dressed. Quickly I walk in and apologize. To get the pressure of her stare off me. I take a moment to look around the room. There room, is always a mess there's always clothes strewn everywhere, cups on the dresser. There wasn't a single surface that isn't covered with anything. The only thing that is clear is Elizabeth's bed, Maureen's on the other hand was the total opposite.

There room had. Beautifully colored walls painted light blue, there rug is really cute, its checkered and the squared rug match their walls. But like there furniture its also covered with a whole bunch of crap that seems to stay there unless its clean. Which is not often.

"Do you any of you guys have blood stashed anywhere." I finally ask them coming back from my thoughts.

Maureen than stopped going through her drawr and turned to face me. As soon as she did her mouth fell open, walking closer to me she asks how long I've gone without a drink.

"I don't know maybe two days at the most."

"So do you have any?" I ask getting impatient.

"I'm sorry but I ran out myself, I had the last of it last night so I should be good for the day, you on the other hand are toast you know that your not supposed to go at least more than 24 hours without some." she reminded me

"Yes, Yes I know all this I just… ugh!"

"Elizabeth do you have any I can barrow?" I asked changing the subject

"No sorry I'm out too so Maureen shared with me" she said nodding toward Maureen

"Here were these" Maureen suddenly said coming toward me with a pair of sunglasses

"Really what is this going to do for me!"

"This is not going to help overcome the urge to bite people at school, so I don't-"

"No" she said, "there going to help with disguising your eyes because if you haven't noticed you don't look good"

"Yes I think I noticed that thank you for so graciously pointing that out!" I snap

"fine you know you can leave if your going to be like that."

"your right I'm sorry I'm just…really hungry" I sighed

"We should probably get to the bus stop." she suggest

"Yea okay I guess, these will just have to work for now." I say holding up the glasses.

At the bus stop it wasn't helping that I was so weak that I was tripping over everything in my path. The smells of everything around me was so strong that it stung.

Now at school things weren't getting any better, why oh because I could barely see a thing it was also the fact that people were staring at me like I was on some crack or something, others knew but most didn't understand.

"Hey are you…okay man you look bad!"

"Thanks that's really helping me right now." I say sarcastically

"so I take it you've heard about me."

"no duh I heard about it from some kid who just out of the blue walked up to me asking if I've seen you yet, I said no I Haven't why? and the kid just goes well she looks pretty banged up. At that point I was searching all over the school for you."

"So what's going on?" she asks curiously. Pulling her to the side out of earshot I explain

"I haven"t had a drink in two days, so now I look like I just got finished sniffing crack."

"Oh" she exclaims, "do you think you might know someone who could help you."

I shake my head and rest up against the wall to support my weight. She then takes

A hold of my arm clearly seeing me struggle to stand on my own.

"oh wait" I say suddenly, "do you know who mark is?"

"who doesn't" she replies, "well I think he's dating a girl named Diane who's maybe a vampire." I say taking my weight off the wall, " we better find her quick before the bell rings."

wasting no time we set out to find Diane. Few minutes went by and still no sign of her. Then as if a miracle was sent by god, there she was walking right into the bathroom.

We fallow in right behind her into the bathroom.

"Hey" Alyssa calls after her, Diane turned around her brown curls flipping in the process. Alyssa then takes a second to make sure it was just us. Coast was clear. "Do you have any blood?" I asked hoping she wouldn't reject me. She looked at me closely before responding with a nod, sighing in relief . She Pulls out a thermos , takes off the lid and pours the blood in the lid I could smell that it was AB+ which is not my favorite but at that moment I didn't care. In appreciation I take the cup and take a long gulp of it. It tasted hot and creamy like hot chocolate pouring down my throat, like gooey syrup then into my stomach were it splashed around like a kid in a kitty pool.

Finished and relieved that my soar throat instantly went away and my fangs went back in. I could feel my strength regaining. I looked in the mirror to see if I was going back to normal. I was, my green eyes faded back into dark brown, the dark circles under my eyes faded away as well.

By the time we got out of the bathroom the bell rang. Again I thanked Diane for helping me, she just told me it was no big deal and went to class. All through out the day I was in a better and happier mood than ever partially because it was Friday but also because Diane saved my butt back there. I was accompanied at my bus stop. Alyssa didn't feel like going home so she got off with me, and Don was too hungry to wait to get to his, so here we are walking to my house in silence.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask as we walk in the door, to the living room Alyssa shrugged as she plopped herself down on the couch. Don didn't answer heading into the kitchen and coming back with some grapes. I didn't even know we had. Then he sat down on the recliner. "My friends having this party tonight we could go to that." he suggested popping a grape in his mouth. Alyssa Immediately came back to life at the thought of it. Looking at me now for my answer. " Sure why not got nothing else to do" I agreed Alyssa squealed springing to her feet she gave me a hug.

It took Alyssa five minutes to figure out what outfit to wear. When she finally decided to go with a red polo and white beadier to go under it, short shorts, red and white jays. With her hair in a twisty, sporting black earrings to match. Me on the other just slid on a pair of frayed jeans with a hot pink top, and white flats nothing special. She in addition to that took her time studying herself in the mirror. We bounded down the stairs finally finished Alyssa was first. Down there Don showed an exasperated look on his face seeing us. "Finally took you long enough" shaking his head he went and got his jacket

I looked over at Alyssa as he said this. Not paying the least bit of attention she just went on applying lip gloss. I gave him a sideways glance indicating that it clearly was not me holding us up. Catching on he rolled his eyes. I headed for the door amused by her lack of concern for time.

The music was pulsing from the walls of the house and there were a few people sitting out on the porch. A girl who was sitting on the porch banister laughed so hard she fell off. Making our way up the front steps we went inside. I could feel the excitement radiating from Alyssa as she studied her surroundings smiling, her smile got bigger at a cute senior walking by. He smiled and went into the other room. Alyssa followed.

As I got closer into the house I got a better look of it, I went into the kitchen but since this was my first time at the house, I got Don to lead me there. The music was louder in the kitchen so I quickly grabbed a Sprite and left. Once out I followed a group of kids into what seemed to be a living room and sat down on the couch.

It was cool in here there were a bunch of senior guys sitting at what used to be a coffee table but was now covered in food and a poker game that by the looks of it been going on all night. I sipped some of my soda and observed some more of the living room, nothing much was here a couple of drunks. Passed out and mumbling in there sleep. Everyone else was either dancing or standing around talking. Then out of nowhere someone sat down, I quickly turned my head.

It was Alyssa she laughed clearly seeing my awareness.

"Ha ha wow did you see how fast you turned around, man you should really loosen up seriously were at a party! surrounded with a million hot guys." she said, I sighed and smiled.

"Your right" I said, "so where'd you go off to?"

She just smiled and winked at me then got up to leave.

"Wait were did you go!" I asked getting anxious I grabbed her arm. She again just smiled and walked away; I quickly grabbed my drink and went after her. As I was following her, I noticed that she was heading toward a door that leads to the back porch.

"So since you're not going tell I guess you leave me no choice." I said to her once we got out there. Staring her straight in the eye. She sighed and smiled shaking her head. Ha ha! it, worked, victory, whenever I want her to tell me something, and she wont give in I use my puppy dog face on her, your probably thinking its some kind of power. It's not. vampires only have certain kinds of powers for me its mimicking sounds I hear, bring people back to life by killing them the way they died, cause black outs and natural disasters, slow down fast moving objects, and fast forward and rewind current events, turn invisible, and produce acidic rain, and bring inanimate objects to life I know sounds lame right but its kind of like my own little personal weapon. Sadly I can't regenerate, have special hearing or other things in that nature. But I am able to have an intense sense of smell. Oh and peripheral vision which comes in handy when things are at a great distance away.

"Nope not this time it looks like your going to have to wait until we get home" she giggled gleefully and sat down on the patio couch, a smirk on her face clearly proud of her own strength. Now I guess I'll just have to wait. I joined her and took a sip of my drink, and began scoping out all the guys around us. From were I was sitting I could only tell that a hand full of the boys were cute the others were of limits. Turning my attention now to Alyssa I could see that she was doing the same.

"So anything you see you like." I nudged her. Referring to the guys around us. She shrugged her shoulders playfully.

" I don't know…are you kidding me yea I do, but as you may know I'm already taken it's you I'm looking for." she said, "Oh really?" I said my tone implying that was a fat chance. "Oh how about him he's cute!" she nodded her cup toward a guy standing all the way on the other side of the yard. Talking to some girls who were by the looks of it getting way too giddy. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" she said smiling innocently

"Seriously umm well first off he's not my type" I said, teasingly as if it weren't already obvious. I mean he was okay looking, who am I kidding he is just plain ugly lets put it that way. I mean the way his hair looks is one thing how it's in a buzz cut is just not cute, or the way his eyes are too far a part and what not, is just not attractive at all.

"Well I think he's hot so I'm going to go say hi." she said smoothing out her shirt.

" But wait didn't you just say you were taken? what's all this about?" I asked confused

"Yeah I said I was taken but I never said I wouldn't look or supposedly mingle" I just shook my head and watched her leave.

See, that's the difference between me and her she'll go up and talk to a complete stranger who not only could be a total whack job but a million other things and not to mention ugly. Alyssa always had more confidence then me in practically everything she does. From talking to guys to making more friends, I'm not jealous or anything, but I am working on my social skills and what a better way to practice then today. So in a way you can pretty much say she more like inspires me to live life while you still can. Which is like a full on motto to her. If I'm going to be bold then I'm going to need Don to back me up. I set out for him in the living room, kitchen, nothing. In the hall, again nothing, until I get to the dining room I find him standing in the corner bobbing his head to the beat. But missing it every so often. I quickly go up to him with a huge smile on my face. Once he sees me he stops and shares my smile back.

"Hey what's going on?" He yelled over the music, "Are you having fun?" I got closer to tell him.

"Yeah its great I just need to ask a little favor of you." I say looking up at him he narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"What kind of favor?" he asked still suspicious. Now I just do what Alyssa did to me, smile and take his hand leading him into the living room. Once there he quickly asks again, "What kind of favor?"

"All right." I say, "I need your help talking to these guys, I need you to introduce me." once I'm done talking he raises his eyebrows.

"That's all you had to say how come you didn't just say that?" he asks still confused

"Oh I was trying to be like Alyssa you know all dramatic with things . . . I guess it wasn't really necessary" he shakes his head in agreement. Hmm I guess she's the only one who can pull it off without looking dumb.

"Okay so who do you want to get to know?" I look around the room not really seeing anyone interesting until I spot a boy sitting on the couch. I tilt my head not really sure if what I'm seeing is true. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that seem kind of nerdy. I mean a preferably a hot guy is at a party reading. I'm immediately attracted to his boldness. And how his body posture indicates he doesn't care and is too absorbed by his book. This is even sexier because not a lot of guys now days just read for fun instead of it being an assignment. I look back at Don who is trying to figure out who I'm starring at. Following my gaze his smile goes away.

"No." he says simply

"What?" I say not sure I heard him right.

"Dude don't play with me", I say in disbelief. Now staring me straight in the face he shakes his head, "I 'm not playing with you, he's off limits. He said his face getting really serious.

"Why?" I say, still not sure why he's suddenly all seriouse

"He's a jerk He stops and sighs, "just point to someone else ok"

"No I want to talk to him" " what makes you say he's a jerk? Do you know him?" I ask

"Not really but hes..."

"ok then, i rest my case" but obviously Don didn't I start over to him anyway and he follows closely behind to try and stop me but before he can…"Hi" I say cheerfully the guy lifts up his head smiles and replies back saying hey. My smile widens. I don't know what Don was so worried about he's seems perfectly fine.

"So…Don whose this? He says looking me up and down. I smile again and look down at my feet.

"Um," Don sighs, "this is Lindsey".

"Well it's nice to meet you, why don't you sit down?" he asked.

"She can't! we were just about to leave." Don says quickly before I can reply. I look at him and narrow my eyes. "Actually, Don here was about to go when I stopped him, but he can go now." I said turning to Don

He said through a tight smile "let's go!"

I didn't want to see his head explode because knowing Don that could happen any moment. Reluctantly turning around. I smiled and said: "Sorry would you excuse us?".

He just nodded. I had a feeling this would take more than a minute I said and walked in the direction of the door. I could feel him watching me so I started doing the cat walk until I was out of sight.

"what! whats so important that we all of a sudden have to leave?"

"Curfew" he said simply we both knew that was lame excuse

"So Whats really wrong?" I demanded.

" I don't like the idea of you talking to him..."

"I'm sorry last time i checked i didn"t know i had to ask for your consent to speak to someone" i say sarcastically

"I'm not saying you do but with him...yea it matters?"

"why?"

"Because it does" he said quickly

"why!" i persisted impatiently

"He's not a good guy!"

"he's not a good guy..." i repeat slowly

"oh well i guess since you say so than its true huh?"

"Yea its called having a hunch about these things"

"well that makes me feel so much better to know that this is because of a "hunch."

"You know lindsy you should be thanking me, im looking out for you"

"i never asked you too!"

" If you had a shred of decency you'd know that!

"God your such a hypocrite!"

"you have no problem when i come save you from some mess!" But, now i'm all of a sudden the bad guy because i do!" he said accusingly

"no your being vexatious!" i look at her incredioulsy

"ok i don't know what that means but i know its not a compliment!" she smirks at me tauntingly like a kid with a new pony

"Do what you want!" he says finally, "next time you need me to help you don't bother calling!" he says turning his back on me.

"I wont!" i shout after him

"Fantastic!" he says bitterly

"You know what, no matter of a fact dont call me for anything!" he says coming back

"You think your so great well you know what i got a newsflash for you, if your so great than why'd that guy prefer Allyssa over you!i 3?"

"huh?"Her eyes than fill up with tears.

she shakes her head and looks away "yea..." right how could anyone love a cold blood sucking demon, like me?"

"right?" she says her voice cracking.

she sniffles, waiting for my response, but I cant give her one because I don't know what to say to that. Still waiting she then takes my silence as a response and walks away, tears streaming down her face.

"Lindsey! that's not what I meant." I finally say calling after her. Now I speak, great timing.

"Lindsey come on I -" I step closer to her.

she turns back and shrugs her eyes still filled with tears,and gives a heartbreaking smirk. I sigh.

Just then Alyssa comes up, smiles and says "What's up you two?" neither of us answer.

"Hey Lindsey what's wrong?" she asks concerned finally noticing. Lindsey just shakes her head

"Don what happened to Lindsey?" before I could answer my brother shows up, by now her tears stopped.

Alyssa tells me to wait up but I can't because I'm too busy replaying what just happened. i honestly have no idea...my thoughts then go back to how She was acting around him grinning from ear to ear and blushing as if she just saw a new born puppy. It's unbelievable, I mean the guy's a scum bag, and I saw him once with a knife standing over a dead squirrel. How on earth he caught the thing I'll never know but the guy's a psycho, seriously who does that!

I heard one day in the gym locker room, that once he went in the girl's locker room and after he did, screaming was heard from the other side. The dude got caught and was let off with a warning. Well okay that didn't really happen but who knows he's probably planning it out as we speak. I also heard one time that after he broke up with some chick who used to be his girlfriend she moved and was never heard of again. How do I know all this well its not like I stalk the dude or anything I heard it in the locker room right from the dudes mouth gloating about it. I was about to bust his face open but the coach was there.

I regret ever saying anything. this is all so messed up. I say to my self on the way home knowing i just ruined everything. When he drops them off I charge out of there and into the house. My thoughts go back to Lindsy and the look on her face when i said that...i didn't mean that she was..." i sigh. Great nice job...Moron! the rest of the car ride home was silent.

"Hey bro what's up with you and Lindsy? You didn't say a word to her the whole ride home." of course he noticed, he notices everything. Once he had to baby sit me cause my mom and dad went out for dinner. I was supposed to be asleep but I was hungry so I got out the ice cream, but before I could even take a scoop he hollered from the living room and told me to go back up to bed. Ever since then he's had some kind of sixth sense about everything I do, it drives me crazy. I was hoping he wouldn't notice, but I guess that didn't happen.

"Nothing just wasn't in the mood to talk seeing as it was a long night and all." He nodded in understanding and went in the other room. Thank god he doesn't push me for information.

I headed up the stairs now into my room. It's a mess I got clothes everywhere left over food on the desk papers crumpled up, also on the floor. I dismiss the mess grab the phone. And sit down

I should probably call and apologize…whats the use i wont have anything to say that could take back what i said. why did she have to blow it all out of per portion that's not what I meant by saying he could never love her. I just meant that he's not capable of loving anyone. I should have said that. She's probably at home right now crying her eyes out because she thinks she's incabable of being loved..seeing how she's... Ugh!. Falling back in my bed I toss the phone and just lay there. After a few ours I wake up. I must have fallen asleep. Cause the smell of pizza is everywhere. I get up and go down stairs to the smell of pizza. I must have been out for a while because mom was clearing the table. "Hey she says looking up from the table.

"Hey." I say heading into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well she asks coming and putting the dishes in the sink."

"Yeah I say nodding while I reach into the pizza box and grab a slice, the aroma of it filled the air and I quickly took a bite and sighed in relief. She smiled and disappeared into the living room. I fallow after her and watch TV with her. A few hours later I went to bed. Laying there I cant sleep after what happened tonight. I'll visit her tomorrow and...i cant take it back. morbidly i know she's right. Waking up I feel worse than I did last night from the fight. Getting out of bed I take a shower and throw on a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Not really caring what I wear today I head down the stairs.

Down stairs I go into the kitchen and fetch me a bowl of cereal.

As I'm eating I her mom in the other room on the phone who she could be talking to at this hour I have no Idea. Well its only eleven so I guess it not early at all.

"So," I say sitting down next to her. "Who was that?"

She looked at me her eyes filled with tears. She than hugs me and tells me she loves me. Looking at her know I search her face for anything that could tell me what's going on but I cant.

"what's wrong I finally ask my heart starts to pound. she breaths in heavily

"you know I love you right she says her eyes engulfing mine

Entwining my fingers with hers I nod and ask her what's wrong gain. She again just sits their unresponsive as if she's lost in her own thoughts. When she slowly turns her attention back to me. "Oh honey!" she suddenly blurts, I'm so sorry She paused, and looked at her hands. Your friend Alyssa she's missing they can't find her."

" says Mrs. Saunders said she went into her room few hours ago to get her for breakfast . And…, she paused. I nodded in understanding.

This whole time I've been so involved in my problems that I couldn't stop to see what was going on around me. it's Sunday so my mom quickly apologizes saying she has to go to mass because dad just left for the early morning mass. Which means she has to go meet him. Once mom leaves I sit there and think about what I should do. After a few minutes of contemplating what I should do. Few minutes more and I've made my decision of what needs to be done. I leave a note saying that I'm at Monica's for the day. Making a note of what I should pack incase it takes more than a day I get all the supplies needed.

I head out to the back yard and walk over to the shed that was on the other side. I open the door and there it is my bike I havent rode since I got it for my 13th Birthday. I grab the handles and take it slowly out of the shed. Then head back in for the motorcycle. Dust it off, and throw my leg around the other side and sit down there is a real good chance that there is still some juice left in it. I start the engine. At first it sputters a little bit than it goes.

I start to move it a little and before I know it I'm off.

Only once did my dad teach me how to ride this and I was about seven. So that's not really helping me now. I try and keep my balance as I go out the driveway and into the street and leave. I'm trying to remember how to steer it while trying to also remember why I got on it the first place. I turn the corner carefully trying not to fall. A few blocks in I feel like I can do this and crank it faster, I zoom down the street. I get to a busy section of the road and stop at the red light.

Almost falling over as I lean on right leg I right my self. I can't believe I'm actually riding this thing and on first try. If my dad were here he'd say I knew you could do it all along. Coming back to reality I see the light turned green and hit full speed.

**_Chapter two_**

Now steadily moving up her driveway… I get off and go up to her house and urgently ring the bell, I hope she's not still mad at me.

The door finally opens and it's not her I'm starring at but her dad. Crap.

"Sorry Mr. Gold, to disturb you like this but it's an emergency I..." he puts his hand up cutting me off and yawns.

"Its fine come on in son you know your always welcome." he said smiling as he closed the door after us. "So what's this emergency about?

"I need her help with some things." he just nodded. I guess he was too tired too get into the details.

"So you want something to eat, I can whip you up some eggs."

"No thank you" I said following him into the living room.

"So is she up yet." I asked anxiously rubbing my hands together.

"Umm…I doubt it but you can go check." Wow he must be so comfortable with me that he trust me enough to go up there by myself.

I hesitantly went up the stairs. I've been in her room millions of times but this time I felt like I didn't belong creeping into her hall as if I was a burgurlar or something. I can't help thinking that the silence is creepy but as I get to her door I slowly open the door it creeks a little as I do she stirs a little bit. I then just rush in, and this time she's fine. Walking to the other side of the bed to wake her I stop. And just stare at her for about a good few seconds. don't ask me why I did it because I didn't know either, I just knew that she looked so peaceful in her bed that I couldn't find my self able to look away. Her hair was in some kind of wrap and she was lying on her back with her hands resting on her chest.

She looked like one of those girls on those old sappy movies my parents always watch like when there just laying there in bed waiting for the signal to get up. I try and get a hold of myself but, the longer I look at her the more I realize how beautiful she is and start to forget why I'm even here. She stirs again but this time her eyes open. At first she smiles but then gasps and quickly sits up.

"Shhh, its okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I say coming closer.

"But I need your help." I whisper

In my dream for some weird reason I was dreaming about Don and how angry he was but in my dream he was angrier than he really was that night. In the dream he was Screaaming at me that I hurt him and he would never forgive me. But what I did to him I don't know. I was trying to calm him down by putting a hand on his back. But it only made things worse and than, the guy from the party came in. out of no were smirking as if he had something to do with the whole thing.

Once Don saw him he lost it and punched him. The dude fell flat on his back and Don jumped right on top of him and started hitting him again, and again it was horrible, I was sceaming for them to stop but they didn't. Until someone who I never saw in my life come up and broke them up. The guy was bleeding on his eye and Don seemed to not have a scratch on him. But he was crying. Then everything went Slow, the noise the rain and Don falling to the ground. It was only then that i realized what he was crying about he was crying in front a body and the body was me! After that everything zoomed forward the whole scene flashed by as if it was a speeding car. Then once it stopped the scene came back but it didn't feel right I looked over at Don who was screaming at me just like earlier but in this scene he wasn't Don But another man I've never seen before in my life.

I couldn't speak I was just mesmerized at how he was replaying everything Don did earlier. As I looked to see that he was crying over my body, except this time it was someone else instead of it being me it was a girl with Brunette hair and pale skin. Now I was next to her staring at her. Dead pale body when her eyes flew open.

I finally open my eyes and there's Don standing over my bed starring at me and for some weird reason I smiled. But he just keeps on staring at me like he did in my dream. I gasp and sit up looking around the room trying to figure out if I'm still dreaming. I'm not. What is he doing in my room? How long was he here starring at me. He shushes me and says hes sorry if he scared me. Then moves closer. Still unable to speak he speaks instead.

"I need your help" I let out a deep breath.

"You have a lot of guts showing up here asking for my help"

"what do you want" she says coldly getting dressed in the bathroom now.

"I'm sorry...i should have never said that"

"why...your right"

"No i'm not" i say stepping up to her

"I'm an idiot"

She looks up into my eyes

"your not a demon...your perfect" " i say sombrely i bring her close and hold her tightly

"I'm sorry" i say into her hair that smells like lilacs. she buries her head into me, i know she forgives me

" Linz you know I would never hurt you right, and that I didn't mean what I said to you."

"But" he continues, "I'm not sorry for what I said about him being not good for you"

"Because he's not he's a punk who thinks he can get through life hurting girls and actually gets a satisfaction from it." he spat

"I didn't want you talking to him because… I didn't want you to be one of those girls he left heartbroken and have some sorry sap have to try and mend it back up but in the end they will never be the same again trust me I've seen those girls, I don't want that same fate for you."

"Also because he said pulling back to look at me, you deserve much more than that."

"Don…" I say Sighing I look up into his eyes still unable to speak and just hug him again "I'm the idiot not you" he says shaking his head.

"No "I say, my face buried in his chest "your not." we stood like that for several minutes.

"Alright now that were better" he finally says, "can you help me?"

"Umm yea I guess I will" I smile pulling away from him once more and take a seat at the edge of the bed

"Okay I understand you need help but with what you haven't exactly said yet, so what is it?" He took deep breath before answering.

"Alyssa's missing they can't find her." he let out

For a few minutes I couldn't say anything couldn't breathe all I could is stare blankly at him.

"What?" I say suddenly able to speak

"She can't be she's…she was just with us last night!" I say feeling my eyes well up

"I know he said soothingly "at first I didn't want to beleve it either but she is."

"How?" I say my voice cracking, "last night?"

"But that doesn't make any sense I say in a whisper, "she was with us the whole time…."

"I know he said cutting me off it must have happened last night probably right after we dropped her off." I shake my head still not following. He sits down next to me. He then rests his arm around my shoulder. I lean on him liking the feel of reasurence and safety. But it also made me feel worse than I am now. I lift up my head and get up.

"We can't just sit here we got to do something!" He stood up

"I'm way ahead of you." he said with a smile

"So hears what were gonna do." he says getting closer I look at him and than grin.

This whole thing about her getting kidnapped is just crap seriously who would wan't to kidnap her? I rant

So the plan of rescuing Alyssa is that were going to go to her house and see if we can find anything. But how I'm gonna sneak out of the house I have no idea.

"Dude how am I gonna get passed my family, in case you haven't noticed my family is everywhere my sister can't go out the door without someone noticing."

"Good point." he says sitting down on the bed again, a few minutes later.

"Wait he says his head shooting up in the air, he says getting up, don't you have like these abilitys or whatever?"

"Yes, but nothing special."

"Except that you can go invisible." he smiles triumphantly

"Yea, okay I can but I still don't have it fully right yet, I mean I need more practice." he shakes his head in disagreement.

"Lindsey you can do this I have confidence in you, But you know just in case you should practice." I nod reluctantly; my heart is beating at full speed because he's watcging which makes it hard to focus.

He smiles at me, I smile weakly and concentrate. I try and picture myself alone and everything is faded away. After a while nothing happens. "I'm too nervous." I say letting out a sigh.

"I can't do this I'm too nervous." I confess

"You're doing great keep goin your close."Again I let every thing fade away. "Your doing it he said with a grin" I look down at my hands and sure enough they were gone.

I laugh "I did it!" I say satisfied

"I said you could he said his smile widening, All right do you think it'll last long enough for you to sneak out."

"I don't think it will but I can try." I say unsure

"Than we better go I'll go first you stay closely behind okay?" I nod but I see him looking around searching for me, so I took ahold of his back shirt and let him lead the way down the stairs. As we eased our way down the stairs my dad looks up from the computer.

"So is she awake yet?"

"Umm…no she isn't but thank you.

"No problem." he said smiling, turnig back to the computer." Almost to the bottom of the stairs. he then stops us again.

"So you were up there quite some time." he said still facing the computer.

"Oh yea well I wanted to wait until she woke up." my dad nodds at this

"Alright well I'll just go then." I feel myself coming back, I tap on his shouder indicated we should leave. he gets it right away and we leave. I can't let myself go back to normal until we are out of sight.

Don then starts leaving still attached to him I follow. In front of the driveway is this black and red motorcycle with a painting of flames along the side.

"wait I say letting go of his shirt. Are we riding in this?

He turned around looking straight a head.

"yea it's the fastest thing I had and the only one." I sigh out heavily

"umm I don't think I can do this your gonna have to…" I pause stand there silently for minute.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay I don't want to die!, I mean do you even now how to drive this thing!" he sighs impatiently.

"Yea I do I relearned this morning, I got the hang of it."

"Oh my gosh seriously!" I say incrediculously

"look we don't have much time so could you please stop arguing and just get on!. After a few minutes I reluctantly nod my head.

He just stood there. Ugh again! I finally reply saying okay and get on behind him.

In no time he starts it up and we make our way down the driveway. At first I felt like I was about to cry. Scared to death on the back. But a few block in I relax and let myself come back. I look around me to make sure no one caught that. I was clear. Watching everything whoosh past me. We head to Alyssa's house so I can investigate.

Once at her house instead of going through all that emotional drama with her mom, I take Don to the back of the house. The fire escape at the bottom was open which could have been an entrance way for the creep. I signal Don to follow my lead and head up the escape I knew exactly were it was because sometimes if her mom didn't let her go out she would go down the fire escape,

I would always tell her that it would catch up with her I didn't anticipate for that to actually happen. I start to tear up just remembering those good old days. I clear my throat and keep on going up. Finally, at the top I open up the door and walk in the room. Don behind me heads for the bed to sight down. I stop him before he could.

"No don't they have to dust for prints and the first they will find is your's.

"Oh right" he says backing up from the bed.

"So can you smell were they might have been heading."

"Yea but its faint from all the combination of smells." I walk around the room sniffing the air. And instantly I can see what happened he took her and shoved her down the shoot. And headed east after that.

Opening my eyes I see don staring at me.

"They went east." I say heading back toward the shoot. I climb down. At the motorcycle I wait for him to catch up.a few minutes later I still don't see him. What could be taking him so long? just as I was about to head up for him he comes down. We head out east towards the free way.A long while in and I start to get tired of seeing cars pass us by so I shake Don saying I need some sleep.

It starts to get dark and we still haven't stopped yet. Because he can't find a exit for resting they're all for food or gas stations. I start falling asleep on the motorcycle which is dangerous because if I shift my weight to hard to the left we'll tip over. And I cant risk that, I know that vampires are surposed to be very powerful at night but I guess that traight skipped me. Hours later and were still on the road, every know and then we pull of to the side so I can check witch way they went and every time I get closer I get knocked two steps back. But this time we pull over for what must have been the seventh time. Don was way past sleepy that he almost looked dead trying to stay awake.

So I told him that this is were we make camp. I guess he must have known that were probably take the whole day because once we picked a spot away from the road he came back with a huge camping bag. He set down the bag and got out two sleeping bags. I guess he planned this whole thing out just right. He handed me a sleeping bag and got out some water. "So since when did you decide to go all GIGO on me." "Well" he said tossing me a bottle I quickly caught it, "I figured that it would take up the whole day so I brought a few things with me just in case." "Well thanks because I sure wouldn't have brought anything."

"so what else did you pack?" I say before I took long swig of the water.

"Oh just you're standard camping equipment. Food, water, sleeping bags, flashlight, first aid kit, matches, and money.

"Really?'' I say surprised "Yeah and a gun for protection." I stop drinking and stare at him. Did he say gun?

"A gun I said aloud where'd you get a gun!" "Don why would you get a gun?, were did you even find one? Let alone the money, and your mom…" noticing my panicked tone he shakes his head stopping me short

"It's a flare gun don't worry"

"Oh."

I take a look into the bag and saw everything he told me there. And my clothes quite a few pairs of them. "Hmm not bad. When did you pack my clothes in?" "while you were sleeping I also tried looking for some blood but I couldn't find any." He shrugged. "it's okay I'll just find another way to get some, in the mean time I should be good." He smiled reassuringly and spread out. He also gets out a log from his bag, grabs a match from his pocket and lights up the log it takes a while for it engulf the whole piece of wood. But it gets going a few seconds later.

I shake my head as I watch him pull out another piece of wood. Its remarkable how organized he his considering the fact that he's the most unorganized person I know. "Do you think well make it in time" I say finally. He looks at me "I don't know I hope so." This investigation lead us so far out the city that it looked like we were stranded out somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Few hours later Don's fast asleep snoring on the other side of the fire. For a while I cant seem to fall asleep. But once I do I find myself in the same dream I had that morning. It's the same dream I have every night. In fact. The dream keeps on repeating the same things every time. Again watching the whole scene unfold before me once more. I find myself leaning over the dead body of the girl, and just like in the other dream Don's there leaning over her too, and his face slowly morphs into the man from my earlier dream. There was a sense of change in the dream, unable to place it I look back down at the pale dead girl. Just like in the dream from this morning her eyes suddenly open.

Startled I stand up and back slowly away from the now alive corps before me. The ghost like girl gets up and disappears. I let out a sigh. But as I did I could instantly feel her presence still there I look around me. When I turn back toward were her body was strewn. I gasp out, now she's right there in front of me I quickly take a step back and somehow trip and fall. standing over me she opens her mouth to speak. "Help me, Lindsey I need your help, please help me!" "how?" I whisper "I don't even know who you are, she leans down closer over me her breath on my cheek as she whispers into my ear "Yes you do." Her pale dead skin started to get its color back, and her hair turns blond and her facial features slowly change. Once she finished changing she slowly turns my way. As soon as I get a good look at her I take in a deep breath. The girl now in front of me is not the same ghostly women I just saw but… Alyssa! Its Alyssa! I shake my head, " No, No!, Alyssa!" I shriek just as soon as I did so the dead pale girl reapers. "Who are you!" I scream, "you know who I am!", she replied coldly I will tell you were your friend is if and when you agree to help me" she said her voice getting harsh and aggravated I get up from the ground. I stand there for a moment pondering over weather I should help her or threaten her instead. I chose to do both. "Alright, I'll help you, After you do what you need to get my friend back alright?"

"Fine here she says more calmly I will take you to someone who can tell you what you need to know, I cautiously fallow. The dream again changes unexpectedly and now I'm… at our camp site. And I can see us both asleep and unaware of what's going on around us. "Over there is were you'll find what you are looking for,." she said pointing to a rock near the camp I slowly walk over to what she was pointing to. I look around trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke I turn back to her but she was gone! I turn back to were I was looking at which wasn't much but a rock and never ending desert .

"okay so what exactly am I supposed to be looking for, I don't understand!" Just then the rock that was there is now gone, I furrowed my brow confused, Out of no where appears this man from what looks like the desert? " Are you Lindsy Gold?" he asks , "yes." I say warily. " who are you? I ask vigilantly " never mind who I am, I was just sent here to give you some information on where your friend went. "Where?" I ask anxiously

"The man who took her he said Is not far from here, she's exactly 20 miles from here in a cave, But it will not be easy getting there."

"Why?" Because the cave in what you are looking for isn't going to be easily seen by the human eye, But you are not human are you? But very much indeed immortal. Which will be an advantage to you, A' lass don't think you got of so easy for you will be awaited something even you can't encounter alone.

"Okay well what is it?" "That I'll save for you to find out." Just like that he was gone. In his place was now the girl. " She looked at me and said: "So now that you know what to do you must hurry before it's too late. "Too late what do you mean to late!" instead of answering me she just vanished like the creepy little Scruffy man did. I woke up in a cold sweat that night, panting I looked around to see if it was really just a dream. It was, everything was still in place. Early the next day I get up and search Don's travel pack for some pen and paper.

Sure enough I found some, that boy really has thought of everything. I gathered up our things and got into a clean pair of clothes behind a bush nearby while he was still asleep. Then got the paper and wrote down the instructions I got last night. I walk up to the rock that I saw in my dream and it still looked like a ordinary old rock. I looked closer at the rock wondering if it was that little man that appeared out of no where so mysteriously. I lower my voice.

"If you know whats good for you will shape shift. And reveal who you are. As you may now you should never hide from me because I can and will reveal you one way or another." For a while nothing happened and I was starting to feel like an idiot for threatening a rock. Just before I turned away my eye caught on something on the rock and peared at it and smelled blood. My fangs immediately came out at the smell of the blood. What is it he asked coming closer and sounding more awake. Startled by this I quickly turned to face him. His eyes went wide with surprise. Don has never seen me like this. So it sort of came to a shock to him. I look down at the ground trying to escape his amazement, "sorry I said, its.. its um blood I say turning back to the rock." He just nodded. shaking his head he quickly got over the shock and walked towards the rock. "So can you smell who's its from." I shake my head in confusion, I take a nother wif of the rock. To my surprise I realize that the blood was over a thousand years old.

**Chapter three**

Trying to explain one more time to Don how I found out were to go to. He finally said "alright so in your dream you were visited by this man who gave you directions?"

"Yes" I sigh while collecting our things, once all packed I head over to the motor cycle and get on. He turns to me unsure of what I was doing. "Hop on." I say nodding toward the back of the seat he comes toward me a smirk on his face. "Were am I gonna sit?" He asked coming closer to me. "Your sitting in the back its my turn to drive." I smile and look forward. Shaking his head still looking unsure he gets on the back of the motorcycle and I zoom off. At first its hard for me but I get it.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" He said with a sound of panic in his voice. I could tell know that he was doubting letting me drive in the first place. I shrug.

"Yea, I sort of picked up a few things while you drove."

"So wait your telling me you just found out how to drive this after watching me?"

"Yea pretty much"I said disregarding his tone of uncertainty

"I cant believe your so clam about this I mean were gonna die."

"No ones gonna die ok, maybe lose a limb or two." I mumble. "What?" I'm just playin gosh come down, I chuckle we wont lose any limbs." "Good." he says sighing in relief." yea I continue see its all good we wont die…hopefully. I said acting serious

"Hugh!" what do you mean hopefully? I sped up and didn't answer. I love doing that to him its just so funny. "Wait you mean hopfully like possibly we wont die or…" I still didn't answer. "Ok but if I'm gonna die I'd prefer all my body parts and a memorial service if possible and a poster of me like I was before so my family's brains won't be forever scared with my mangled body. Oh and a closed…" Don! your not going to die, I promise you know that I would never let that happen." I say getting serious. He didn't say anything after that. The rest of the ride was ok except for those few times when Don would freak that I almost hit a squarl. There were a lot of squarls out that day. Apparently it was national Heart attack day. Because it seemed like whenever I came close to one on the road or off he would nearly die.

Fifty miles in and I was going to snap, not just from him crying out but for the fact that it was taking so long. Every second that went by felt like an eternity. Still driving and still nothing I would have thought that we would have been there by now but I gues not. The little man failed to mention that it would take this long. I just hope that Alyssa can hold out a little bit longer.

Oh my god!, Oh my god I can't believe this is happenig were am I?, why am I here? Am I in a trunk? I started feeling my way around the dark compressed space I'm in a trunk I think panicking and there is barely any air in here! Owe! I exclaim as the car hit's a bump I think I'm not sure. Trying to get free I than realize that my hands are tied up in front of me. I then start to hyperventilate from lack of air in here I bang my hands against the hood of the car screaming as loud as I can for help. Wait I stop banging and try and pull my self together if I keep on hyperventilate there's not going to be any more air left I have to calm down so I don't pass out and I cant allow for that to happen what if whoever they are do something to me in my sleep…no I have to get a grip and be strong so I don't die oh my god I cant believe I just said that never in my life have I been through something like this I start to sob not only for my life but for all the great things I would miss if I were to die here tonight in god knows where.

I cant remember anything from last night up to know, I can remember that I had just got home from the party and I was getting dressed…and-and it went all fuzzy from there. All of a sudden the care stopped and I could hear people talking. The darkness was then fludded with light. Someone opened the trunk. My kidnaper perhaps I couldn't see anything becaue my eyes were shielded by the light, then it went dark again as someone dragged me out of the car putting something over my head so I couldn't see. Why-why is this happenig its like a horror movie is now my life. I've seen way to many movies to figure out that the captive never lives at the end of a movie. That there rescuers don't come untile its too late. I don't want to die! I havent even fell in love yet I don't want the last few minutes of my life with no one.

"Hey! Who are you ,were are you taking me!" I scream but my voice is muffled from the thing placed over my head.

"shut up and lets go you try and scream and I'll kill you!" said the figure, it sounding to me like a man's voice I started sobbing again as they forced me forward to wherever they were taking me. Urgently I kicked the air and hit one of them, lifting up my arms I grab what felt to be a sack and lifted it from my head as I ran. I didn't know which direction I was going but my gut told me to just keep runnig wherever I feel the road. My feet searing in pain from no shoes I keep running. But I didn't get very far because I could hear one of them shout Get her!. I scream as I feel someone grab my shirt and jurk me to the floor. Then a buring pain hits my side, one of the men I see for sure kicked me in the side. The pain was excruciating as I gasp for air. It feels like someone took a bat and swung it directly into my chest.

"You little… Get up! Get up!" I tried to but I couldn't I could barely breath let alone stand he screamed again for me to get up but I still couldn't. He then grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. I cry in pain not only from my head but from my side.

"The other one runs up to us know weasing from were I kicked him which looked to be the stomach

"You do that again and I'll make sure our boss wont get to see you alive If I can help it." He sneered at me. The one holding me shovedd me forward and again. I'm under his grasp. Placing the sack back over my head, having no way of seeing or knowing witch direction were going I trudge on hands tied behind my back. We press forward into what felt like woods.

Making our way through the woods I gather up any information I know from back there. When they said there boss what exactly did they mean is he like the leader of them or are they like his hench men doing his biddings as instructed. I still havent found out what they want with me. What feels like hours later we come across a road. Then we stop unannounced and one of the men take of my sack. There we were standing in front of some tunnel the thing lead to the suar. "Go! The man demands, I looked at him for the first time wondering if he was serious wanting me to go in there. He's a tall man looking about to be in his 30s, his hair was gone but he had a dark go T on his chin.

"what he demanded are you stupid or something I said Go!"

"Oh It looks like princess here is afraid of the suar, don't worry sweate its not that bad unless your scared of rats, Oh and the dead bodies wont bite. He scaffed mauking me my eyes widend at the thought of it. He then got serious and told me to walk or he'll shoot.

Reluctantly I walked into the suar with my head held high not wanting to give them the saticfaction. I kept walking without a word. On the outside I looked like I had no problem walking bare foot into as suar but I was screaming on the inside. The two men caught up with me. The bald on took ahold of my arm as we walked in silence except for the rats scurring around our feet. At that moment I wished I was dead. Wait no that's not true I just wish I wasn't here!

Now we were in front of a cement wall it looked to be a dead end of the tunnel The other man with much more hair went in front us. He went up to the wall and said some words that sounded Italian to the wall. Once he finished the wall in front of us began to shake and the man stepped back as it did. Lookink back at the wall it was…GONE as if it had never even been sealed there was no sign of the wall it was just an opening in awe I could barely move. I know that some creatures have the power to shape shift but none that I now can make a wall dissapear. We kept going as if nothing happened. In the tunnel we came to another wall but instead of him chanting in Italian it just opens up like a door. But inside this one was not another tunnel but a room. The man holding my arm shoved me in the dark room. Loosing my balance I fall to the floor. I groan in pain as I fall to my side were the man kicked me. Grunting as I try and lift my self. The walls closes again. Despite the pain I rush to wall. But it had already closed I could here on of the men laughing.

"Let me out!" I scream on the other side was silence I look around me. I see nothing my eyes havent adjusted to the darkness yet. But once they do im going to find a way out of here. Only taking a few minutes to get used to the darkness I see that there was no light anywhere from any source. I walk forward putting my hands out in front of me incase theres-I hear a bang as I bump into something hard. Feeling for it I could feel that it was wood. A wooden table perhaps? Feeling my way around the table? I guess is what it is. I keep on walking in the same direction. Once I got to the wall I felt that it is cold and wet. I wonder whats on the other side of this, more of the sewer, or maybe a way to escape. I wish I had a power that could get me out of here. I feel my way around the room if you can even call it that. While feeling my way around and mesmorizing every stone in place of the wall. I find out that one of the stones feels out of place as if it was just cemented in there.

Noticing this picular notion I devise up a plan of action as to how I might just be able to escape.

Weve been driving for hours now and still no sign of the place where there supposedly keeping Allyssa captive im not sure if what lindsy said is accurate. "He said that it would be a few miles out" she exclaims for the fiftyth time as we past yet another speed limit sign it seems like the farther we go the more distant it feels from how long is going to be I mean we don't have a lot time before its too late and…"Here, were here pull over on the side of the road!" She cries, about time.

I think. I pull over and park the bike. What I'm looking at isn't exactly what I had expected. All around us was nothing but desert and sand. I wasn't quite sure if she knew this was it but I'll leave it up to her to tell me. She walks closer to what was desert and stood there for a good few minutes. I stare blanky at her and the middle of knowhere were we stood. I hope she's not loosing it. Because if she's having a maurage right now, we'll never get out of here and find was ment to be a one day trip turned into two. What if were out here for a week I don't think I packed enough for a week or even two. Slowly I walk up to her. "Are you okay." I ask concern clearly in my tone of voice.

To let her know how rediculas she was sounding right now. "Yes, I'm fine we found It knew we would!" she says in a singsong voice while hopping up in down. What is she talking about! all I see is sand land that seems to stretch on for miles how exactly are we there, when I'm not even sure where, were should be. "Are you sure your okay because right know you seem a little out of it. I mean no affense but your not making any sense for the past few hours we've been driving on and endless road for like two days now and, the whole time you were mumbling things, things I don't even understand its like a whole other language or something, also ive been givin a very srong vibe that your getting weak from the lack of blood.

I really think we should find you something to drink maybe then you'll come out of this deliria you've been in, and actually start to make sense." The smile still plasterd on her too pale face. "No silly I found it this is what the little man was talking about, he said he said that there was going to be some kind of way for you to understand and to see…. What did he say…she just keeps on mumbling under breath about something I couldn't make out. Pacing back in forth as if by doing this would jog some sort of memory hidden deep in the depths of her mind. I really am worried about her at this point, wish there was something I could do to get her back to normal maybe if I….Wait I got it!

"Lindsy?.. " I say she didn't answer but kept on pacing. "Lindsy!" I say alittle louder, and again she ignores me. Walking up to her now I get in front her blocking her stride and say again, Sidney! I take ahold of her arms to face her my way forcing her to look at me. She takes my gaze eyes wide in questioning as to why is distrupted her thoughts. "Lindsy I say once more, you need to listen to me when I tell you that you need to sit down for a while and have something to drink." Her eyesbrows frown in questioning again indicating she still doesn't understand why this is so important. "This is important because your weak and you need to drink something you and I both know that the water bottles in my pack are not what im talking about." Immediately she understands what im talking about.

"No, no I cant im not going do that to you not you I will find another way to regaing my strength but im not going to take that away from you. No I'll find a way to get better but, no I'm not I can't!" she said shaking her head violently back in forth. "Lindsy your dying you need to let me…" "No I wont!" Suddenly she then stops and looks up into my eyes with a sense of longing. Her hand stretched out toward me gesturing for me to come closer, into the space she had put between us just know. I hesitate to come closer, but I make my step forward. When the longing from her face all but disappears with her eyes glittering in a way I've never seen before, burning green with hunger. A look of desperation and hunger takes over her once peaceful face. I take a step back unsure what to do.

I've never seen her look at me this way and it was sort disturbing and uncomfortable to be in. For about a split second we stood there motionless, then in an instant I find my self pinned to the ground her hands gripping tightly around my rists locking them down in place as she sits on my chest. What I was looking at right know didn't even look like the same Lindsy I knew my whole life but a completely different person.

It was like a whole other alter ego was taking hold of her body. The imposter sitting upon my chest clutching hardly against my wrists. Was not Lindsy the face was hers but everything else wasn't. "Lindsy." I say trying to get rid of this thing this person upon my chest and bring back ,the Lindsy I know is somewhere inside their struggling to be free to come back. "Lindsy" I say my voice getting shrill, "you need to snap out of it this is not you, your not a killer."

"Fight it Lindsy fight the hunger fight the urge I know you can fight it, I know your still in their trying to come out." In a low growling voice Lindsy speaks and says: "Your mine know human, you will die here today nice and slow. I will enjoy killing you!" she says in a low hiss. "Lindsy" I say again twisting under her grip. But its no use the sombie Lindsyy wouldn't let her come out. Pushing with all my strength to get up from under the dead weiht of Lindsy but she wouldn't budge not even a little. Right when I was at the point of giving up. Her face starts to change the features softer and vibriant with life and her eyes start to change back from glassy and unresponsive to alert and alive. Lindsy was coming back to normal. She blinks once. Twice. Then again a third. I can see her looking at me really looking at me with her big brown eyes that Ive recognized my whole life. She slowly kept changing untile it was her again.

Are you okay she asks once more. I again nod. Don….she begins, you know that I would…that I could…never…

"Kill me" I finish for her. She looks down at her feet and nods. I was sitting on a boulder that jus happened to be there a few spaces from her. I knew that she could never kill me. But I cant help but ponder that she could, she could easily kill me with just a flick of her wrists she could tear my head off. I know that her powers are somewhat limited. But when applied with just enough force and contemplation she could kill me. Now I've known Lindsy practically my whole life. And I know for a fact that strength is not her strong suite. She's never really been strong enough to do much of anything. Her percentage of strenght is just as much of an average teenage girl. But while I was pinned down to the ground I noticed that the amount of force she was using was ten times greater than mine.

It seemed unrealistic of how much greater her strenght was then mine. It appeared to me that her true abilities veared similar of those in normal sercomstances. As to when its to quite abnormal situations. The numbers appeared greater than intended. Her abilities as a human are just the same as everyones. Then again she's not a normal person but very different than most. The majority of our state is surrounded with abnormal beings. Anomalous they are at times referred to. Theres only a handful of regulars out there. Looking up at her I see the regret clear on her face of what just happened. Not sure of what to do or say. Standing up, I clear my throat and take a step toward her, not to close though but atleast close enough for her to hear me.

"Alright so heres what were gonna do were going to put what just happened behind us for the time being and then go inside whatever place that we need to go in to find Allyssa. After that well head home and get some severe psychological help because after this were really gonna need it." this atleast got her to smile, nodding her head in agreement. She takes a step closer. I fidget alittle as she does so. Noticing this she stops jus a few inches lifts up her head to look at me. Smiles weakly and starts laying out the steps needed for operation save Allyssa. "Okay so now that I know we're were we need to be how exactly am I going to be able to get inside?" she looks around as if theres a solution hidden somewhere in the vast desert. Then she turns back toward me her eyes wide with answers. "What, What is it?" "The man" she says, "you remember that man I was telling you about?"

"Yea the creepy dude from your dream right?, what about him?." I remember him telling me that there is some kind of way, a way for you to see."

"Yea…and that mean what exactly?" I ask with a sigh " It means Don…, she explains as she fills in the gap between us, now looking straight up at me. "That I have to show you how to see were we are and how to get inside the place where they're keeping Allyssa." I shake my head still not understanding what she expects me to know, what she's talking about. She all but lost me at: at a way for me to see. I repeat her words exactly in my mind like there was some kind of secret code that was meant for me to deciapher in the sentence. I finally shrug shaking my head as I do still not understanding what all of this is supposed to mean. Continueing with her statement seeing im not fallowing what she saying. "Okay the man who came to my dreams told me before he left that I was the only one who could see the place we're meant to go in and that somehow ill have the ability to show you what it is. But how im supposed to suddenly make you see whats in front of us I have no clue.

Oh now I know what she saying she supposed to somehow give the power to see. "Okay cool I understand now so you like gonna give me some kind of power to see were it is we are, like infared vision? Or something you know to make me see in the dark, but in this case in the light." "Wait that's it!, Don your brilliant!

"Well you know…I say chuckling to my self. Cutting me off she continues. " The man somehow knew that I have some type of power that helps others see things that they would normally regard as nothing. So by that I have some kind of ability that helps make things invisible visible!" Frowning again she shakes her head again not quite understanding. "But that doesn't make any sense how am I supposed to make you see stuff if I didn't even know I had the ability to begin with, how am I going to give you the ability of sight if what was meant to be seen by those isn't seen but noticeable for the ones who can, see it. making what appears invisible visible with this power that is somehow there but not there of my noticing." "Again What?" I ask again finding my self right were I started. Which was confused. Waving me off she walks behind me to the bolder that I was sitting on not all that long ago. She sits down putting her face in her hands in concentration. I take a seat next to her.

The boulder apparently big enough for the both of us to sit on, with enough space between us to let a fairy squeez in. Sitting there I go over what she just said. Something there for me too see but invisible with the ability she cannot process from within her…I sigh giving up the possible upcoming of a headach. Oh my god im starting to sound like Lindsy right now. To take my mind off of the confusion I stare out into the desert like area. And notice something, something that wasn't there before. Not sure if what I was seeing was correct I squint my eyes as if what I was looking at would appear clearer. Sitting up straight I start to see something appear before us. It was almost like a cave or something. Closing my eyes, and opening them once more to see if I was having a morage. Yep its still there. Getting up slowly I walk to toward to unusual looking cave. Now standing at the front enterance I look up my head going all the way back just to get a good look at it. I was probably ten feet high at the least. Stretching out my hand I touch the wall of the cave. Cold. It was cold which was very strange considering the fact that it was like ninty degrees out.

I pat the rock to see if its solid enough. I look it up and down. This thing looks likes its been here for more than one hundred years by guess of how it had bits and pieces of visible mold that's usually only found on rotting wood. Then it hits me. Its not a cave but a building from a distance it merely looks like a cave. From the mishapping of the roof and the walls of it from years of sand and debree simply clamped together to the point were it was almost rounded like a cave. But as Im standing here I can see its not a cave. From the molding and planks of wood sticking from the enterance. Just noticing this I bend down to take a closer look, the wood sticking out. In what appears to be in rows one after another there were rows of maybe three planks of wood pointing out from the ground of the enterance. This must have been steps leading up the once known as building. A House maybe, because it couldn't be a building like in a town because there would have been more clamped up buildings around it. It could possibly be a kind of shack used as a department of some sorts.

Why would someone build a house or whatever it is so far out of sight and in these dersert like regions. Still not sure what this building is I turn back my direction of were the boulder is and Lindsy. She was still hunched over with her head in her hands. Not looking up or this way. "Lindsy" I call this time she immediately looks up as soon as she sees me she gets up and walks/ half joggs my way. Close enough to hear me she joins me at my side. I turn back toward the building looking straight into the mouth of the house like cave. I turn my attention back at her in amazment. With her head tilted to the side her eyes fallow the wall. I look at the wall and see that I still had my hand on the wall, I actually feel a little cooler, I must have kept my hand on it,unknowingly for the coolness of the wall against my sweaty palms. Taking my hand of the wall. "Can you see that?" she asks finally breaking the silence.

"Yea," I say with a hint of enthousiasm, " I noticed it while I was sitting on the rock it just suddenly came into view I thought it was a morage so I went to go feel it. But this is no morage this is really here."

" I know, I cant believe you can see it!", shaking her head in amazment of this. She then starts to chuckle saying under breath that she did it, she did it. "Yes, you did!" I say replying to her mumbling. "I can see what you can see you did It, I don't know how but you did!"

"Lindsy you gave me the power to see it!" I laugh. "How'd you do it?" she stops laughing and shrugs, at this she looks at me. "I have no idea, one moment im sitting there wondering how to do it, and the next thing I know I find my self saying appear, appear to him, in my head over and over. Then this. She says gesturing towards the malformed building in front of us.

"So this is what you saw when we were on the road? Phew and all this time I just thought you were loosing it and having a morage."

No this is what the man was talking about, I don't know how that chanting could have done this but I guess it did. Clearing my throat I walk in a bit. "You coming?" I ask nodding toward the inside of it.

Inside the cave I play over and over what just happened. I cant believe I did it I mean. I knew I could….well not knew but had a hunch that it would be possible for me to it. Don and I walk further and further into the cave to the point were I could barely see the enterance of the cave anymore. Don in front of me guiding us through the cave his back towards me. Holding a flash light in one hand and the other to his side. Every so often he'd hold up his hand towards me indicating to be on the look out for things incase something suddenly appears. At times he would put his hand up signaling for me to stop and listen. Most of the time it was nothing but others it was either a rat or evan a bat. Walking deeper into the cave I cant help but wonder what if, what if I hadn't been able to come back. What if I killed…even in my mind its hard to finish that sentence.

I have no idea what came over me. I mean next thing I know Im standing in front of Don with my hand stretched out toward him. Then all of a sudden I find my self sinking away in my mind and from reality. Then I was in my head unsure of how I got there but my head was Dark for some reason and it was real quite I could only faintly hear someone calling my name saying something like "come back." Back from what I wasn't sure, reality? Maybe. Then out of nowhere I feel my lips moving and my body doing things that weren't my own it was like I was there doing what ever it was I was doing but only half way. It was like my body was taken over by someone or something.

As if I was like a puppet trying to control his body but unable because the strings were still attached , like some kind of sick and twisted version of Pinocchio and I was the puppet trying desperately to do and say what I intended but, someone was controlling me not only my body but my words. I was on the inside looking out, watching my body move and talk without my command. Now I know how Pinocchio felt, outside a puppet but on the inside just a boy. A boy whose trying desperately to save his family and escape his wooden exterior to be what only he longed for the most. To live his life like a normal kid. My perspective on the wooden boy wasn't entirely about him but me. Me trying break from the strings I call myself trying to escape my dead exterior only to live life I've always wanted. Me and Pinocchio share the same desire. We both want out of the world Free from the strings.

The thing that was taken over my body just kept saying to me "that I was never going to see him again and that he was dead or that he will die and there was nothing I could do about it!" This thing, person, creature what ever it was kept on repeating those words to me in a sing sing voice: dead, hahha he's mine, you cant escape me! Hahaha. It just kept on laughing at me in its evil deep voice I didn't recognize taunting me. Using my body as if it were some kind of vudo doll and it was holding me by the arm poking me with a needle with every word It said. This went on for what seemed like forever, until I screamed at it telling it to stop! To go away! After that, was when I was back in my body and the thing was leaving slower than it had come all the while crying out at me that it would be back!, it would be back!" Next thing I knew I was in full controle of my body and sight and what I saw will never go away not over time atleast.

Don was under me his eyes wide with fear, it was me he was afraid of…me!, I always hoped he wouldn't ever look at me like that, like I was going to kill him like at that moment he would die and I could see right then that he would never look at me the same like their would always be this thing tugging at his mind reminding him of what I was. An Anomalous! A creature who walks among the remaining regulars. Not quite a Vampire but at the same time not regular either, like a paradox, contradictory with the living but born dead. A creature who feeds off of others blood but can still eat and sleep. But can turn into what ever shape or form one chooses. I don't use this tactic, as it seems unreal and not me. Yes I have limited powers but I can also gain more in this ritual created years before stating one may choose one or more powers from a suitor but only if both so choose. Taking their powers gaining strength along with the feelings and emotions the other one once encountered through life. This doesn't kill the suitor but binds their sole to walk on earth for all eternity unless that of whom possed their powers moves on with life weather deciding to live or die.

If that person decides that their time on earth must end then both the suitor and themselves will move on to the place people know as the travesty not in hell but not in heaven either more likely between the two, were there are said to get mixed emotions of peace, and tranquility but also damaged thoughts and resentment. There is one alternative for those who want it, you could live among both, or choose one or the other. Heaven or damnassion Most have chose Heaven or atleast that's what others have heard throughout the years. Not all too long ago was this made a rule but during the times of our anscestors. I stop walking a bit feeling the light headedness coming on. Again. Ugh! I feel so weak and tired really I need to find something and soon before I loose it again and attack Don. I do not want that to happened a second time. How much more can a person take in one day?

For Don its not much. Still walking in this endless cave/house as Don puts it. Looking around me. I cant really see how this was once a house when it extends for like ever. Don suddenly stops in his tracks the flashlight beeming in the emptyness in front. "What?" I whisper he takes a while before answering. "Theres some kind of rock blocking our way" he finally closer to the boulder rock in front of shines the light at the edges of the boulder. "Its looks as if this didn't just fall here on accident, shining his light at the ceiling now, nothing just a flat surface above giving no signs of a whole were a whole should have if the rock did indeed fall. "So wait this boulder was moved here?" I ask "It looks that way." he replies. I shake my head still not sure how anyone could move that thing, not a regular atleast but maybe something not human, possible.

"Well whoever did put it there for a reason, to keep things out." he said switching the flashlight to his right hand. "Or maybe someone in."

"Do you think its possible that allyssa may be in there, do you believe that there keeping her in there? He didn't answer this. "We've got to find a way to get on the other side."

"Do you think you would be able to you know move it or…is that a no." I stare at him my eyes furrowed. I know I have powers, but not the power of strength I mean you can ask anyone I know the'll tell you im not very strong. But then again…

"I'm not a hundred percent sure I have that kind of power but I can try." Don takes a step back so I could get in. Walking closer to the rock I press a hand against the rock not really trying to move it but just getting a feel of it. Now that im done with feeling the rock to see how much it could possibly weigh. Taking in a deep breath I press as hard as I can against the side of the rock. It didn't budge. I let out a sigh. I let go of the wall. Turnig back to Don I shake my head indicating theres no way it would move. Don understanding what I was talking about went back up to the boulder went up to try and give it a try since he is a whole foot taller than me and must at least weigh five times my normal weight. I turn back to the boulder. If I could only sumin up some sort of power, like I did to make Don see it in the first place. I turn my attention back to Don who after a few minutes or so gave up trying to move the thing.

I ask if I could give it one more try, nodding he steps aside. Again I press against the boulder as hard as I possibly can, this time it just fell backwords like a piece of paper. "Oh my gosh did you see that I moved it! I actually moved it!" I turn back to Don. He was just as shocked as I was, I never knew I had that kind of strength, how come it never showed up in gym! I could have really used it when I was climbing those ropes. "Oh my god you did it…ha ha I cant believe you did it." Don exclaims in you can do it! You just have to concentrate. I say to my self as I try and shape shift back to my normal size. But the air in here is so limited that its hard for me to even try and shape into something simple. Again I try and shape shift and for the slightest moment I could have sour I felt my molecules change. From big to small, concentrate what do you want most at this moment. At this moment I want to leave this place, okay whats the other thing I want most I say to myself. I want to be me. I want to be my normal size. Slowly again I can feel my self changing. Keep positive thoughts. I say to myself once more.

Doing this takes at what I can only guess a couple of minutes. Its hard to know what time of day it is let alone how many DAYS I've been in here. Staying in here for so long that I can slowly feel my self loose my sense of direction. Focus. Shaking my head I go on with instructing my body to change piece by piece. I won't worry about what the day is or how long exactly I've been here. I peer down at my stomach witch has been viciously growling since the day I was kidnapped. My throat on the other hand is worse haven't had any type of water since then and I'm extremely tired, I've been up all night searching for a way out. Would Don and lyndsy know that im gone?

Will they find out, once they come over and enter my room, and get a sense that I haven't been there? Or do they know already? And are on there way to rescue me, they must, they must be out looking for me. Oh my poor mom I wonder how she is, I can only too clearly see her sitting in a corner rocking back and forth whispering, praying that im okay. While at the same time crying her heart out. The expression she must have had on her face once she came in my room to get me up for church. The all too good warmth on her cheeks immediately leaving them, as she finds out that I wasn't asleep in bed tossing and turning at her attempt to wake me, only to finally give up and leave, then ill finally get up and make it down the stairs masking my real feelings on how I feel about wearing dresses to church. That was the regular routine we did every Sunday morning. Now that routine will no longer be carried out this year.

Again I loose my focus, giving up entirely only about to start crying again. I fall back to the floor. Only instead of landing hard up against the wall I feel nothing only air. I look down. Wait, wait a minute whats that buzzing noise, the noise sounds way too familiar….Oh my gosh! Im flying how could I have not noticed I was flying, looking down I finally see the floor a good enough length from me.I then fly over to the left an then the right. Taking a good amount of time I search the cave for cracks that only a mere mouse or beetle could fit in. There were three ways for me to escape. One over in far corner of the cave, the other in a crack about in the middle of the wall. And the last up towards the ceiling of the cave. Which one will lead to the right way out?, And which one will lead to a dead end? Crossing my legs as I float inches from the floor I think of what to do. Not want to touch the ground just yet. Minutes ticked by as I still float from the ground deciding carefully what exit out of here I should take. Alright I say after a minute or so I've decided which one I should take. I fly over the the closest exit possible that I could find which is the wall with the whole in the middle. Flying over I can hear a small muffling sound on the other end. Not sure what it is, my mind immediately imagines those two crack heads on the other side. I peek through the whole and immediately a light shines through the whole nearly blinding me. Covering my face I double back from the whole untile im at least a foot away. Suddenly out of nowhere the wall collapse in front of me.

"There she is" said an all too familiar voice,stepping out of the beam of light and into the dim light shadowed from the flashlight. "Lets go Princess the Boss wants to see you, Oh and you might want to change back to the way you were, we don't want to have an escape on our hands." Not answering to this I just float there. Unable to speak or anything, this was my only chance to get out of here. I suck in a deep breath wondering if I'll ever get out! A tear rolls down my cheek. "Now!" he demands, I stiffle a sob and try again once more to change, It doesn't take me long this time because there was a slight breeze from the whole they just created. We walk down the narrow pathway. Deeper and deeper we go into what felt to me like a never ending tunnel. It felt as if hours had slowly gone by the time we reached a wooden door. How exactly is there a door here when everything else is rock?

The big bald guy goes first inside the room. We wait in the hall, until the bald guys comes back out a smug look on his, looking like he might just see something that will brighten his all too dim life. He nods for us to fallow reluctantly I go in not sure what will happen. In the room its pitch dark unable to see anything I stumble into something. Feeling around me, what is that? Is that wood?, I search my hand along the object. This is wood I thought again were are they getting all this wood, its basically just desert. Out there I think back to when we finally came to a stop in the sewer, walking out into the fresh air my feet find the ground and not like the forrest floor but dirt. I was walking in front of them only a short distance from the sewer. They were walking behind, in case I tried to make a run for it, which in my case was not likely seeing as they were pointing a gun at my back. So I had no choice. But to obide by there rules at that moment, Its wasn't an option for me right then to get shot. Coming back to reality I feel my way around what feels like a table? Why would there be a table in a cave? or whatever this is. Suddenly a light goes on and a man , is sitting in a chair. In the middle of the room is this man in what looks like to be the only chair in the all too crowded room. Is were the man sat. Slowley cautiously I moved to the middle of the table, on the opposite side of were the man's sitting. The man Had big broad Shoulders,and a face that could only be described as dark and cynical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plead!**

**_Chapter one_**

We got in line luckily though there weren't as many humans around, maybe about five or six but that was about it. Before we got to the club. We landed behind it to shape shift into a human, But this time Allyssa's a brunette last week she was a red head. Like sifting through outfits. She has on a pink tank and jean skirt. Me and Don don't change. Now were waiting in line, and the bouncer called us up. From the back and let us go on in. we got a few snickers and complaints. A lady at the front of the line wearing some kind of grease outfit complained saying; "Hey that's not fair I've been here a lot longer then they have what's that all about?" the people behind all joined in unison complaining too. The bouncer just sighed and said: Ma'am please step back and just wait your turn." he replied his voice sounding annoyed and tired as if he's heard this all night. Ignoring this we keep going.

Once we were in, the noise was over powering and the music vibrated through our body's to the point were it made you want to clash with the swaying bodies. Instead, we just moved our way past all the bodies moving both drunkenly to the music and to the actual alcohol. Once we got to the far end of the club, we came to a halt a drunk couple were making out right in front of the door we looking for. Luckily for us the drunk couple stumbled off. At the door I search my surroundings, to make sure were clear from any straying glances towards our way. We were. But I did notice a particularly hot guy, and just being me I stared not quite helping it. He was standing at the far end corner of the room. With a couple other people. I tried to look away but com on what do you expect I'm a girl, looking his way again this time his eye catches mine and he smiles but only for a brief moment. Smiling I turn back to the door and open it. I was happy that Allyssa didn't notice because she would have just made a big fuss about it. Which I was not trying to have. So without saying anything I open the door and head on in Allyssa and Don closely behind.

Making my way down the hall towards the opening. When I get to the bar I take a seat in my usual spot. I look over the bar. "Hey Jerry how's business tonight?" he shrugs while replying, the same as every night." "What about you anything interesting going on that I should know about?" he said eyeing me I laugh,

Just the same mischief, combined with a little treachery here and there you know the usual." I say jokingly he shakes his head at this.

I keep telling you to be careful or stuff like that will come to haunt you?" we both laugh, at this.

"Anyway I'll have the usual"

Flashing a smile I see his fangs. Ever since the club opened I never have seen him without. Them in I guess he gets a sense of pride from having them out.

Were as I think there annoying. For example they will sometimes prick my tongue, when I absent mindedly slide it across them. Which can sometimes be the result of there itchiness. I have no clue why they itch but they do, my mother suggest that I'm still growing into them like molars but not quite. I know my mom means well I mean no one gave her an instruction manual on how to raise four Anomalous no less teenage ones you can only imagine the thought of bringing home a new borne child who you try and nurture as your own to only find out that the case workers who supposedly "forgot" to mention a minor detail. That their daughter is a Anomalous how would you like to receive that bundle of Christmas joy.

"Thanks Jerry." I say giving him another smile

"No problem your really the only vampire I know who will drink this stuff, I mean its good sometimes but I guess I prefer that undeniable sensation you get at first gulp, but hey that's just me." I turned to Don. "I don't know what do you think Don…would you think drinking blood would taste better than this?" I ask holding up my drink.

"Umm well it all depends on what type it is I mean if its AB-then yea I'd say your soda taste way better."

I shake my head at this. Every night we come here I would get the usual sprite and we would site in our usual seats. This night though was different from the rest. Why because a really hot guy about my age came up to me and asked me to dance. I was so surprised that I couldn't speak or even move. So Allyssa did it for me. Bumping me in the arm she replies for me saying of course I would like to. Slowly walking with the guy out to the dance floor. He steps closer putting his hands on my waist, and I froze my breath catching , I felt so weird because I had no idea what to do with my hands so I just place them around his neck, we slowly sway to the music, like I've seen in so many movies, except only this time I was the one dancing with a very cute guy, the one who would have the dance scene, From gushy movies. Me! I would have never thought it would happen, well I was wrong.

Now I focus my attention back to him and notice he's staring at me, and in the act of that very convincing smile that said "I want to kiss you!" I feel like my legs could give away at any moment. Soon the song ends and one with a faster beat starts. Forcing me to actually dance instead of sway. I look up into his eyes and notice they're a light chocolate brown and then as the music gets even more intense. I Think what did I get my self into considering I cant dance. Then all of a sudden he leans in close as if he's about to kiss me when I close my eyes I think Oh my god he's really going to kiss me! And we'll meet up some more after this because this will be the moment he realizes I'm the one and years from now I'm going to tell my friends how we met, like in all those sappy love movies and…

"Is your friend single?" He whispers opening my eyes. I stare him straight in the face a little perplexed. But for only a second. wondering if he's joking or not. He's not. He's just standing there smiling down at me expectant of my answer. "Who do you think I am" I snapped, "a carrier pigeon!" he said nothing as this was a rhetorical question. "We'll since your still standing there with a dumb look on your face as if asking me this is the most normal question in the world to ask, lets see if this will help." I say clearly working up some steam, "No! I don't think she is, if you want to talk to her than be a man and grow some balls, and ask her yourself!" Pardon my French, " instead of asking to dance with _me! _and suddenly just blurt out if I know whether she's single or not, I chuckle a little shaking my head in disbelief .

"Are you serious!",…see I knew it. I can't believe this is happening again!…."So is that a no or…" ugh! I start toward the bar spinning on my heels to face him again

" oh and along the way you might want to take a pit stop at the LAMEBROGADE, as that was the lamest attempt ever!"

I didn't wait for him to respond as he stood there with that dumbfounded look. Angrily and astonished all at once I turn on my heel once more and stomped off fuming, heading up to jasmine. Pissed I say "there's another one for you." now I make my way up to Don. It didn't surprise me at all that guy didn't have anything to say because that would require for him to have to be a normal human being fully developed in the matters of the mind or elaborated fully in the contemplations and complexity of women's emotions. Evidently from his idiotically unsmooth question distributed only moments earlier, that he is no longer in that stage of developing or expanding in this sense of common logic. No, no why should he? It would be clearly to much to ask of a brained drained droid like him. Pushing my way past the crowd of thrashing bodies. Now on my way to go join Don my face probably visible distraught, which in turn leads up to the concerned and quizzical look I get from Don the moment he sees me approaching him. I sit back down in my seat. beside him.

"Hey are you ok?" Asks Don,

"Oh sure I'm fine, its just for the second time this week I was used as a drive through for Allyssa's heart." He sighs,

"Oh man not again"

"Yea again but this time, he had a little decency to ask if she was single instead of assuming she was, like last time."

I just cant believe that this actually happened again… I don't even know why I'm so upset…wait yes I do, its because that guy was a total jerk and dumb to think I wouldn't get upset. Uh newsflash of course I am. Ugh! The nerve, seriously who does he think he is? Surely not Brad Pitt that's for sure. I don't know why I could have ever thought he was the one, I mean for one Its not like I know the guy. I guess I thought it would be like in the movies. I just have this silly thing about love at first sight and for some reason I thought that maybe… It was silly of me to believe in those things. It doesn't even matter anymore, I guess that's what I get for believing in fairytales, maybe because I expect to much in life for things like that is the reason why I'm in high school and still dateless. I guess I'm not good enough for guys.

The moment I thought this I felt a tinge. I know that's not true, I don't know why I thought that. A wave of guilt washed over me now. I feel ashamed for thinking those things, there's a lot to like about me, and by putting myself down like that wont do anything but put my self esteem at an all time low. Along with so many times I've thought this way convincing myself it was because of my looks and this was the main reason for my lack of communication among guys. A picture of my mom pops into mind, just sitting there on the couch watching channel five news at the same time flipping through an Oprah catalog

"Lindsy!" she would say "I taught you better than to put yourself in such a negative place like that all for a guy…"she would say, …and "to never think your not "good enough" for someone because you and I both know that, that's a load of total and utter crap…" shed rant on and on about how to respect yourself as an equal individual and by singling yourself out will only make things even more complicated or by giving up would be to only make matters worse, and by thinking that way would get me nowhere.

" You are a wonderful, smart, funny independent young girl and there's someone out there for you and besides your only in high school love will find a way to you just be patient." She'd finish saying, by turning a page in her magazine indicating that there's nothing more to say. All those times I would hear her say that I would silently agree and move on as I should now, by staying positive. I mean he wasn't that cute. Besides I've had this happen to me more than once to no that whenever a guy does that it just makes Alyssa's annual break up even harder for them. Which in the end when I see the person who used me to get to her there begging on the phone or in person for her to go back out with them it just makes my day a little bit easier.

It also gives me a real good perspective on them sooner rather than if it was me in her place. "Do you want to talk about it?" Don asks penetrating my thoughts. Giving him a weak smile of reassurance, I respond back "No" and that "I'm fine". He doesn't say anything as he's contemplating this. Surely he nods an okay and turns back toward Jerry, Who was going on about a new drink he was experimenting on, asking Don if he'd be the first to try it. Don gave him a nod in agreement. But by his expression he didn't want to and rather pass. I laugh at this, Don looks at me again giving me an unsure tilt of his head rolling his eyes, while at the same time shaking his head all the while. In a way that said "hey whats a guy to do he's my friend," ah the ever so strong bond between man to man friendship, or in Dons case man to hormone raging teen. I flash him one of my signature "I'm one of a kind and don't you ever forget it" his smirk then widens into a full on smile of his own.

"Now that I'm in a quite-"I say

"Quite!" Don says, cutting me off doing his best British accent

"-Quite better mood" I finish "I think I'll have some tea and crumpets" i chime in along with him.

"Crumpets?"

"Yes Crumpets with little slivers of caviar please!"

"wow.." Jerry adds shaking his head "you two are just.."

"We know awesome!" Don finishes we all start to laugh once we settle down i nod toward Don"thanks" I say to him "No problem, that's what I'm here for" he says easily, we just stare at each other for a moment, I break our gaze and look around me I wonder where she is?

"she's over there"

Don, nods behind me, as if reading my mind I look over my shoulder. There just a few feet behind me is Alyssa and the cute guy who know that I think of it doesn't seem so cute, I cant believe I thought we would be together I think looking at him, I shove this thought aside redirecting my gaze towards Alyssa again as she nods to something he just said. I take into notice that Alyssa's changed back into the brunette she was when we first came in. I'm guessing she changed back so she could dance with everyone. The very first time I saw her change into a human I asked why, she simply said that she likes the way she feels when the music vibrates from the floor to her body. Then adding how interesting it was to be all different sorts of people. Along with the exhilarated feeling she gets, like she's not entirely in her own body, she would say the night I'd asked her this, even more so she likes the fresh, tingling sensation she felt all through out her body, she said that its not something she could explain, "as its more of something that cant be described, but merely felt. You know? She asked, I nodded. I did know what she meant, except that type of feeling or

"Sensation" as she would put it. But it doesn't feel right to me. I probably could convert if I wanted. The thing is I don't. I mean why morph into something your not? Why not just stay the same? I did try once though and it gave a sort of sense of insecurity and an out of place feeling, rather than at peace like she described.

Of course when I thought of this I didn't tell her that instead I just agreed and went back to drinking my sprite. Looking back I think of how much I like me for my flaws and all, I don't want to have to change for anyone just because they like it, seriously if they only like me when I'm someone else an not for me then that's their problem, not mine and it says only one thing about them and its that they're shallow and I don't have a lot of time or patience for that kind of stuff. Alyssa agrees with me on It as well, she just like to "Experiment" as she would clarify when she's a different person each week, for Alyssa transforming into another person is like trying on new cloths she can't resist.

She'd say that that by doing this it will help her determine whether a guy likes her for her or the person she converted into. With Alyssa it's the exact same thing when it comes to guys the whole liking her for her. Every time it's the same way they like her for who she is. Which is great only, in most cases were she's in a serious relationship that is to say will usually last two weeks at the most. With an awesome guy until, she moves on, just like that. Using the same age old: "its not you it me" bit, leaving them heartbroken and disheveled. Often with that she can just leave them and move on. Even on some occasions she'll run into the same guy she just dumped only to be found hand in hand with another poor chap who's going to end up in the exact same spot the previous boyfriend is in about a couple of weeks or so after.

Want to hear something even more sad then getting dumped. Finding out a few days later in the most conspicuous moment in time only, to see that the girl you were supposedly falling for no longer than a week before the break up is now, hand in hand with another man as your replacement? Goes over and ask all weak and pathetic what you did wrong. Let me just say now that these sort of little events never end well…Yep that's pretty much how its like practically every time because Alyssa has a certain quality about her that irrisistably unavoidable and by just talking to her instantly draws any guy within a five foot radius to her. I know by observation that this trait is a beauty and a curse all wrapped up in one.

Turning back around I try and forget about that guy. Feeling a little better now that only in a matter of time he will be one of those sniffling idiots I once fantasized as my boy friend.

"Hey Don do you want to dance and show off how nice it is to be free agents?"

I ask smiling wide. He takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor. After what felt like hours of dancing I feel ten times better. "Feel Better?" Don nearly shouts over the music. Smiling down at me one of his cute grins I return the smile, mine just a bit bigger. I glance over in Allyssa direction as she dances with the former cute dude. He looks so happy and confident as he dances with her. I can tell by her overly wide smile that she might consider dating him. After they break up which they will. Then he'll feel like his whole world is coming to a screeching halt, well maybe not a screeching halt but he will feel bad and he even might wish he'd gone out with me from the beginning, who am I kidding he might not even remember me once its all over, but he will remember what he once had with Alyssa and be deeply depressed ha-ha sucker!, just kidding hopefully he wont get the chance to date her." Yes" I finally reply, "Much better" my attention now back on Don, for a while we just stand there smiling at each other yet again.

Then once a faster more danceable beat comes on pulsing not only through the floor but through me as well I let loose and dance with Don forgetting all about earlier, a while later Alyssa notices and joins the party. This is my idea of a good Wednesday night before torture sets in of another unruly Day of school.

The next day I awake to the sound of my alarm clock for another day of prison, I so wish today was Friday. One more day I tell my self as I climb out of bed and take a shower, my bathroom is in my right near my room thank heavens and its decorated with all my favorite colors. Pink and Green on two of the walls and Ocean blue on the other. I also have my favorite outdoor scene. I got this picture from my all time favorite photographer Hugh Schneider. The scenery is a view of the woods on a poster on my door, it shows a path of dirt running along the middle of the forest lining trees on either side of the pathway just looming over the pathway as if a arch way.

I absolutely love how it casts a shadow on the path. It seems so real that its as if I'm standing right under it. I love this because it gives a sort of calling. Like it wants me to walk right under the tunnel of trees out of sight somewhere different and magical. Its also so marvelous to me because I get so stumble upon such a place so grand and mysterious ever so often. I asked my mom about this one day when we were out driving some place if she ever felt that way as well. She does. Another poster I have in here is a picture of Zac Efron from the Movie "Seventeen Again" I have to say that it was the best movie he's stared in, his whole ora from his outfits to his hair just…wow is all I can say. Moving on I take my shower, get dressed and head down stairs for breakfast.

Down stairs now, I head for the kitchen, not surprised at all I see my brother and sister already down there. Great. Joseph and Angela (twins) are arguing about ice-cream. Of course. Danny and Angie are always fighting so its no surprise its junk food. "You guys know you aren't supposed to have ice-cream for breakfast, so instead of having mom come down and get angry and tell you to put it away. You should just do it now before she gets down here." Expecting a argument, that usually always takes place when I tell them to do something which then leads off to stomping around the house all morning until mom gets fed up with it and gives them what they want.

"Fine" I hear them say in unison and walk off. Well that was easier than I thought. Walking over to the counter I grab a plat of eggs and toast. Finished I gather up my things and call for my sisters. Walking towards the bus stop I spot Allyssa waiting for us. "Hey" I sigh

"Hi!" she says overly cheerful even for her at this hour.

School was the same as usual when we arrived. Going to my locker though was a real challenge. But by the time I got to 1st I was late so I had to go to the office for a late slip. I really hate the rule about being late. Considering since this was my second tardy another one of those and I would get detention. And I did not want that. As soon as 1st period was over the day dragged on slower than ever.

I got to my locker to get my fourth period books. "Hi!" someone says, I gasp and spin around I didn't even notice him coming, I was too absorbed in my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!" His smile just widens as if his task for the day is now complete. I dismiss this and shut my locker and start down the hall, with Don by my side he starts to talk about How Augustana's going to play down town at a festival this weekend and that he would definitely be going…after that I kind of just drifted back to my day dreaming of if only there was a meteor hurdling towards earth... or something exciting that wouldn't make this day seem so dull.

"So are you going to go?" I hear him ask penetrating my thoughts I look at him now, he stopped walking and is facing me waiting for my answer. Before I could respond the bell rings. Signaling that my five minute break is over. Also meaning its time for my fourth period math class. Oh Joy! I start down the hall and turn back, and see he's still standing there. Giving him an apologetic smile, I head to class. In class I take my seat, get out my things and try and copy what she wrote on board and listen to her lecture at the same time, but its not possible because her class is so boring that it's really hard to pay attention. Especially when she just keeps droning on about how to use the computer properly when typing out equations.

After what seems to be a lifetime math's finally over along with Mrs. Kelly's lecture. As I get my things together, I cant help but notice how Mrs. Kelly looks really young and petite I sometimes wonder if she shops at the junior section of stores because it sure does seem that way. I'm also curious as to how she looks like, she came fresh out of college. Which I know cant be true considering she's probably been at this school longer than I have. There's really no reason why I'm talking about this except its just you know hard to not notice. Its not like I'm saying it to get a point across because I'm not. I'm mean she's not a bad teacher when it comes to other things, but when it comes to school work its really hard to listen to her all together. A lot of people think she's cool outside school work as well so its not just me who feels this way.

Most even claim to love her like a friend. Why wouldn't they she's nice, has a good personality, doesn't smell like rotting apricots( Mr. Dimly) wow that mans name really says it all about him. I mean Dimly seriously come on I mean a women on horse tranquilizers would have come up with a better name. anyway , Ms Kelly's just the type of person who can contemplate and understand people on a deeper level like the way "teenagers" feel about things. Like for example some jack-Whole comes to school setting off the fire alarms for sniffing Doobies in the teachers lounge then asks what he did wrong. Wow that actually has nothing to do with her but anyways it was actually a good day for me I got to watch a kid get arrested for getting high from a marijuana cigarette on a harpoon, and watch a teacher hyperventilate.

For winning an Alec Baldwin hat from some famous movie he was in, apparently she was a big fan. Oh and then Alec Baldwin showed up for her class to give it to her in person. She was so excited she was laugh and cryed at the same time, then she passed out only from him brushing a finger on her hand while handing it to her. He really had no idea why she did that. No lie that actually did happen, Yea that was a good day for me to be in that class at that time. But anyway what was I saying?… Oh right I was saying how she gets us on a deeper level… well I cant exactly think of a time were she's like that but her personality just says it all, along with all of that she also looks like she goes to this school, which on the plus side can make it real easy to talk to her. She's also has very good looks.

You can even say she's pretty in a sort of book-junky-librarian. Type deal than yea. What I'm trying to get at is she would make a better librarian. Picking up the rest of my things I head for my other classes. Lunch finally comes and I'm practically the first one out the door of World History. I get to the lunch line grab a sub and go to our table in the back right of the cafeteria by the window. I love this spot because I get to look out the window and watch the world around me.

"Hey" Alyssa says not looking up from her phone, but a clearly visible grin on her face as she texts which can only mean one thing.

"Hi"

I reply back setting my tray on the table and taking a seat next to Don, who wasn't paying much attention either too engrossed in his hamburger. I wait for her to tell me who the lucky guy is this week since just recently(last Friday) to be exact she broke it off with her last Bf Jeremy. I look back over at Don who's shaking his head knowing exactly what's going on. So I guess he wasn't so absorbed in his food. Well I can tell that theirs a knew BF because she looks all dreamy eyed. This usually is how it goes she gets all dreamy eyed for a guy and the next thing you know she dumps them for some little thing that he does like say he's too needy, or he's too immature, or too shy, or too sweet. Why she does these things I have no idea but I do know that its usually about the time when things are getting too serious so she moves on.

Getting a new BF after a day or two or maybe even a week. I don't necessarily judge her for what she does with her social life. I mean it is who she is. Some girls are the relationship type others friends with benefits, but Allyssa's her own kind. She the kind who has to…how should I put it… shift through her relationships, and I know for sure that she is not the serious-relationship type, or the friends with benefits. But the kind who likes to keep their opportunities open. Which I have no problem with except for the fact that I worry that all these hearts she's broken are in the long run actually going to keep her from feeling any kind of real love. I'm also afraid that when the right one comes her emotions will just shut him out completely, because she's too afraid to admit her true feelings toward him.

"So who's the lucky boy this time?" I say teasingly and take a bite from my sub.

"Oh…,looking up at us finally her cheeks visibly blushing. "You know the cute guy who asked you out last night well turns out his name is Luke. Sweet! Just the person I wanted to hear, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised I mean they were talking to each other like all night. Really this whole guy thing is really not my thing anyway so I'm just going let it go. I mean there are more important things in life.

So I'm happy that she's glowing like tinker Bell from peter pan, in fact I have no problem with it at all. Because I'm getting a sense that I'm going to be seeing Wannabe Cody Linley a lot. I'm actually pretty excited to be able to talk to him again. This time though its going to be different. After School i grab an apple, check facebook, no ones on so I log off. Nothing else to do so I get my homework out and start it. An hour later I finish my English essay and wash up for dinner. Finishing clearing off the table so I head upstairs and take a shower. Not knowing what else to do I watch a little TV, after getting annoyed with reruns of Full House eventually I go to bed.

Next day i wake with a soar throat. Getting out of bed i walk over to the mirror to see what the damage is this time. I start to get dizzy and light headed. I don't understand why I feel this way…I cant get sick so what's wrong with me. Skipping the mirror I slowly get dressed. it's a miracle how I got down the stairs without passing out. I slowly and steadily make it to the kitchen. Wondering if a glass of water would help my throat but this pounding headache I just got makes it hard to see straight. Tacking a sip from the cold water, I quickly recoil in pain.

My mouth burns from the water. This is really starting to freak me out. "Ahh, I cry in pain, pressing my hands to my hears. I double back as the high pitched noise pierces my ears.

"Hey Lindsy are you okay?" Angie asked coming towards me instantly the sound fades away and the smell of her blood hits my nose. Its as if I can hear her veins pulsing through her skin, and smell the blood circulating throughout her body. Its like I can smell right were a good pressure point would be if only I had the chance to-stop it! This is your sister you need to get a hold of your self before you do something you'll regret.

"Angie please don't come any closer I-I have a cold and could get you sick."

"Lindsey What's wrong!" I hear her say with worry in her voice. I quickly glance up at her. As soon as I did I regretted it because she gasped as I thought she would. I make my way to the bathroom so see how bad it is. Its bad. I need to get some blood before I get worse.

Getting my strength back I dash up the stairs to get my stash under my mattress reaching under I feel…nothing! What the…were is my box! I flung up the mattress. Nothing. zilch, nada, NO COMPRENDIA!. I cant believe its gone. I could have placed it somewhere else. Frantically I search for it. Again nothing.

"were is my stuff!" I nearly scream Mom just walked in the kitchen as I said this. "What's wrong?" she asked opening the fridge and retrieving the milk.

"Someone went through my things and took my my wooden box, I cant find it." I whined

"Angie do you know were it might be?" she asked sternly

"No!" Angie growled back

"Ask Joseph" she suggested suddenly all calm mom then turned towards me. Her eyes widening just as she did so."Honey…she gaped looking me over once more.

"Ugh!" I groan "that's not helping with you staring like that it makes me feel like some kind of-"I'm sorry go upstairs and ask your sisters for some okay?" I nod and go up stairs. At Elizabeth and Maureen's room.

Walking on in not in the mood for an invitation.

"Excuse you I'm getting dressed…Whoa said Elizabeth wide eyed and half dressed. Quickly I walk in and apologize. To get the pressure of her stare off me. I take a moment to look around the room. There room, is always a mess there's always clothes strewn everywhere, cups on the dresser. There wasn't a single surface that isn't covered with anything. The only thing that is clear is Elizabeth's bed, Maureen's on the other hand was the total opposite.

There room had. Beautifully colored walls painted light blue, there rug is really cute, its checkered and the squared rug match their walls. But like there furniture its also covered with a whole bunch of crap that seems to stay there unless its clean. Which is not often.

"Do you any of you guys have blood stashed anywhere." I finally ask them coming back from my thoughts.

Maureen than stopped going through her drawr and turned to face me. As soon as she did her mouth fell open, walking closer to me she asks how long I've gone without a drink.

"I don't know maybe two days at the most."

"So do you have any?" I ask getting impatient.

"I'm sorry but I ran out myself, I had the last of it last night so I should be good for the day, you on the other hand are toast you know that your not supposed to go at least more than 24 hours without some." she reminded me

"Yes, Yes I know all this I just… ugh!"

"Elizabeth do you have any I can barrow?" I asked changing the subject

"No sorry I'm out too so Maureen shared with me" she said nodding toward Maureen

"Here were these" Maureen suddenly said coming toward me with a pair of sunglasses

"Really what is this going to do for me!"

"This is not going to help overcome the urge to bite people at school, so I don't-"

"No" she said, "there going to help with disguising your eyes because if you haven't noticed you don't look good"

"Yes I think I noticed that thank you for so graciously pointing that out!" I snap

"fine you know you can leave if your going to be like that."

"your right I'm sorry I'm just…really hungry" I sighed

"We should probably get to the bus stop." she suggest

"Yea okay I guess, these will just have to work for now." I say holding up the glasses.

At the bus stop it wasn't helping that I was so weak that I was tripping over everything in my path. The smells of everything around me was so strong that it stung.

Now at school things weren't getting any better, why oh because I could barely see a thing it was also the fact that people were staring at me like I was on some crack or something, others knew but most didn't understand.

"Hey are you…okay man you look bad!"

"Thanks that's really helping me right now." I say sarcastically

"so I take it you've heard about me."

"no duh I heard about it from some kid who just out of the blue walked up to me asking if I've seen you yet, I said no I Haven't why? and the kid just goes well she looks pretty banged up. At that point I was searching all over the school for you."

"So what's going on?" she asks curiously. Pulling her to the side out of earshot I explain

"I haven"t had a drink in two days, so now I look like I just got finished sniffing crack."

"Oh" she exclaims, "do you think you might know someone who could help you."

I shake my head and rest up against the wall to support my weight. She then takes

A hold of my arm clearly seeing me struggle to stand on my own.

"oh wait" I say suddenly, "do you know who mark is?"

"who doesn't" she replies, "well I think he's dating a girl named Diane who's maybe a vampire." I say taking my weight off the wall, " we better find her quick before the bell rings."

wasting no time we set out to find Diane. Few minutes went by and still no sign of her. Then as if a miracle was sent by god, there she was walking right into the bathroom.

We fallow in right behind her into the bathroom.

"Hey" Alyssa calls after her, Diane turned around her brown curls flipping in the process. Alyssa then takes a second to make sure it was just us. Coast was clear. "Do you have any blood?" I asked hoping she wouldn't reject me. She looked at me closely before responding with a nod, sighing in relief . She Pulls out a thermos , takes off the lid and pours the blood in the lid I could smell that it was AB+ which is not my favorite but at that moment I didn't care. In appreciation I take the cup and take a long gulp of it. It tasted hot and creamy like hot chocolate pouring down my throat, like gooey syrup then into my stomach were it splashed around like a kid in a kitty pool.

Finished and relieved that my soar throat instantly went away and my fangs went back in. I could feel my strength regaining. I looked in the mirror to see if I was going back to normal. I was, my green eyes faded back into dark brown, the dark circles under my eyes faded away as well.

By the time we got out of the bathroom the bell rang. Again I thanked Diane for helping me, she just told me it was no big deal and went to class. All through out the day I was in a better and happier mood than ever partially because it was Friday but also because Diane saved my butt back there. I was accompanied at my bus stop. Alyssa didn't feel like going home so she got off with me, and Don was too hungry to wait to get to his, so here we are walking to my house in silence.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask as we walk in the door, to the living room Alyssa shrugged as she plopped herself down on the couch. Don didn't answer heading into the kitchen and coming back with some grapes. I didn't even know we had. Then he sat down on the recliner. "My friends having this party tonight we could go to that." he suggested popping a grape in his mouth. Alyssa Immediately came back to life at the thought of it. Looking at me now for my answer. " Sure why not got nothing else to do" I agreed Alyssa squealed springing to her feet she gave me a hug.

It took Alyssa five minutes to figure out what outfit to wear. When she finally decided to go with a red polo and white beadier to go under it, short shorts, red and white jays. With her hair in a twisty, sporting black earrings to match. Me on the other just slid on a pair of frayed jeans with a hot pink top, and white flats nothing special. She in addition to that took her time studying herself in the mirror. We bounded down the stairs finally finished Alyssa was first. Down there Don showed an exasperated look on his face seeing us. "Finally took you long enough" shaking his head he went and got his jacket

I looked over at Alyssa as he said this. Not paying the least bit of attention she just went on applying lip gloss. I gave him a sideways glance indicating that it clearly was not me holding us up. Catching on he rolled his eyes. I headed for the door amused by her lack of concern for time.

The music was pulsing from the walls of the house and there were a few people sitting out on the porch. A girl who was sitting on the porch banister laughed so hard she fell off. Making our way up the front steps we went inside. I could feel the excitement radiating from Alyssa as she studied her surroundings smiling, her smile got bigger at a cute senior walking by. He smiled and went into the other room. Alyssa followed.

As I got closer into the house I got a better look of it, I went into the kitchen but since this was my first time at the house, I got Don to lead me there. The music was louder in the kitchen so I quickly grabbed a Sprite and left. Once out I followed a group of kids into what seemed to be a living room and sat down on the couch.

It was cool in here there were a bunch of senior guys sitting at what used to be a coffee table but was now covered in food and a poker game that by the looks of it been going on all night. I sipped some of my soda and observed some more of the living room, nothing much was here a couple of drunks. Passed out and mumbling in there sleep. Everyone else was either dancing or standing around talking. Then out of nowhere someone sat down, I quickly turned my head.

It was Alyssa she laughed clearly seeing my awareness.

"Ha ha wow did you see how fast you turned around, man you should really loosen up seriously were at a party! surrounded with a million hot guys." she said, I sighed and smiled.

"Your right" I said, "so where'd you go off to?"

She just smiled and winked at me then got up to leave.

"Wait were did you go!" I asked getting anxious I grabbed her arm. She again just smiled and walked away; I quickly grabbed my drink and went after her. As I was following her, I noticed that she was heading toward a door that leads to the back porch.

"So since you're not going tell I guess you leave me no choice." I said to her once we got out there. Staring her straight in the eye. She sighed and smiled shaking her head. Ha ha! it, worked, victory, whenever I want her to tell me something, and she wont give in I use my puppy dog face on her, your probably thinking its some kind of power. It's not. vampires only have certain kinds of powers for me its mimicking sounds I hear, bring people back to life by killing them the way they died, cause black outs and natural disasters, slow down fast moving objects, and fast forward and rewind current events, turn invisible, and produce acidic rain, and bring inanimate objects to life I know sounds lame right but its kind of like my own little personal weapon. Sadly I can't regenerate, have special hearing or other things in that nature. But I am able to have an intense sense of smell. Oh and peripheral vision which comes in handy when things are at a great distance away.

"Nope not this time it looks like your going to have to wait until we get home" she giggled gleefully and sat down on the patio couch, a smirk on her face clearly proud of her own strength. Now I guess I'll just have to wait. I joined her and took a sip of my drink, and began scoping out all the guys around us. From were I was sitting I could only tell that a hand full of the boys were cute the others were of limits. Turning my attention now to Alyssa I could see that she was doing the same.

"So anything you see you like." I nudged her. Referring to the guys around us. She shrugged her shoulders playfully.

" I don't know…are you kidding me yea I do, but as you may know I'm already taken it's you I'm looking for." she said, "Oh really?" I said my tone implying that was a fat chance. "Oh how about him he's cute!" she nodded her cup toward a guy standing all the way on the other side of the yard. Talking to some girls who were by the looks of it getting way too giddy. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" she said smiling innocently

"Seriously umm well first off he's not my type" I said, teasingly as if it weren't already obvious. I mean he was okay looking, who am I kidding he is just plain ugly lets put it that way. I mean the way his hair looks is one thing how it's in a buzz cut is just not cute, or the way his eyes are too far a part and what not, is just not attractive at all.

"Well I think he's hot so I'm going to go say hi." she said smoothing out her shirt.

" But wait didn't you just say you were taken? what's all this about?" I asked confused

"Yeah I said I was taken but I never said I wouldn't look or supposedly mingle" I just shook my head and watched her leave.

See, that's the difference between me and her she'll go up and talk to a complete stranger who not only could be a total whack job but a million other things and not to mention ugly. Alyssa always had more confidence then me in practically everything she does. From talking to guys to making more friends, I'm not jealous or anything, but I am working on my social skills and what a better way to practice then today. So in a way you can pretty much say she more like inspires me to live life while you still can. Which is like a full on motto to her. If I'm going to be bold then I'm going to need Don to back me up. I set out for him in the living room, kitchen, nothing. In the hall, again nothing, until I get to the dining room I find him standing in the corner bobbing his head to the beat. But missing it every so often. I quickly go up to him with a huge smile on my face. Once he sees me he stops and shares my smile back.

"Hey what's going on?" He yelled over the music, "Are you having fun?" I got closer to tell him.

"Yeah its great I just need to ask a little favor of you." I say looking up at him he narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"What kind of favor?" he asked still suspicious. Now I just do what Alyssa did to me, smile and take his hand leading him into the living room. Once there he quickly asks again, "What kind of favor?"

"All right." I say, "I need your help talking to these guys, I need you to introduce me." once I'm done talking he raises his eyebrows.

"That's all you had to say how come you didn't just say that?" he asks still confused

"Oh I was trying to be like Alyssa you know all dramatic with things . . . I guess it wasn't really necessary" he shakes his head in agreement. Hmm I guess she's the only one who can pull it off without looking dumb.

"Okay so who do you want to get to know?" I look around the room not really seeing anyone interesting until I spot a boy sitting on the couch. I tilt my head not really sure if what I'm seeing is true. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that seem kind of nerdy. I mean a preferably a hot guy is at a party reading. I'm immediately attracted to his boldness. And how his body posture indicates he doesn't care and is too absorbed by his book. This is even sexier because not a lot of guys now days just read for fun instead of it being an assignment. I look back at Don who is trying to figure out who I'm starring at. Following my gaze his smile goes away.

"No." he says simply

"What?" I say not sure I heard him right.

"Dude don't play with me", I say in disbelief. Now staring me straight in the face he shakes his head, "I 'm not playing with you, he's off limits. He said his face getting really serious.

"Why?" I say, still not sure why he's suddenly all seriouse

"He's a jerk He stops and sighs, "just point to someone else ok"

"No I want to talk to him" " what makes you say he's a jerk? Do you know him?" I ask

"Not really but hes..."

"ok then, i rest my case" but obviously Don didn't I start over to him anyway and he follows closely behind to try and stop me but before he can…"Hi" I say cheerfully the guy lifts up his head smiles and replies back saying hey. My smile widens. I don't know what Don was so worried about he's seems perfectly fine.

"So…Don whose this? He says looking me up and down. I smile again and look down at my feet.

"Um," Don sighs, "this is Lindsey".

"Well it's nice to meet you, why don't you sit down?" he asked.

"She can't! we were just about to leave." Don says quickly before I can reply. I look at him and narrow my eyes. "Actually, Don here was about to go when I stopped him, but he can go now." I said turning to Don

He said through a tight smile "let's go!"

I didn't want to see his head explode because knowing Don that could happen any moment. Reluctantly turning around. I smiled and said: "Sorry would you excuse us?".

He just nodded. I had a feeling this would take more than a minute I said and walked in the direction of the door. I could feel him watching me so I started doing the cat walk until I was out of sight.

"what! whats so important that we all of a sudden have to leave?"

"Curfew" he said simply we both knew that was lame excuse

"So Whats really wrong?" I demanded.

" I don't like the idea of you talking to him..."

"I'm sorry last time i checked i didn"t know i had to ask for your consent to speak to someone" i say sarcastically

"I'm not saying you do but with him...yea it matters?"

"why?"

"Because it does" he said quickly

"why!" i persisted impatiently

"He's not a good guy!"

"he's not a good guy..." i repeat slowly

"oh well i guess since you say so than its true huh?"

"Yea its called having a hunch about these things"

"well that makes me feel so much better to know that this is because of a "hunch."

"You know lindsy you should be thanking me, im looking out for you"

"i never asked you too!"

" If you had a shred of decency you'd know that!

"God your such a hypocrite!"

"you have no problem when i come save you from some mess!" But, now i'm all of a sudden the bad guy because i do!" he said accusingly

"no your being vexatious!" i look at her incredioulsy

"ok i don't know what that means but i know its not a compliment!" she smirks at me tauntingly like a kid with a new pony

"Do what you want!" he says finally, "next time you need me to help you don't bother calling!" he says turning his back on me.

"I wont!" i shout after him

"Fantastic!" he says bitterly

"You know what, no matter of a fact dont call me for anything!" he says coming back

"You think your so great well you know what i got a newsflash for you, if your so great than why'd that guy prefer Allyssa over you!i 3?"

"huh?"Her eyes than fill up with tears.

she shakes her head and looks away "yea..." right how could anyone love a cold blood sucking demon, like me?"

"right?" she says her voice cracking.

she sniffles, waiting for my response, but I cant give her one because I don't know what to say to that. Still waiting she then takes my silence as a response and walks away, tears streaming down her face.

"Lindsey! that's not what I meant." I finally say calling after her. Now I speak, great timing.

"Lindsey come on I -" I step closer to her.

she turns back and shrugs her eyes still filled with tears,and gives a heartbreaking smirk. I sigh.

Just then Alyssa comes up, smiles and says "What's up you two?" neither of us answer.

"Hey Lindsey what's wrong?" she asks concerned finally noticing. Lindsey just shakes her head

"Don what happened to Lindsey?" before I could answer my brother shows up, by now her tears stopped.

Alyssa tells me to wait up but I can't because I'm too busy replaying what just happened. i honestly have no idea...my thoughts then go back to how She was acting around him grinning from ear to ear and blushing as if she just saw a new born puppy. It's unbelievable, I mean the guy's a scum bag, and I saw him once with a knife standing over a dead squirrel. How on earth he caught the thing I'll never know but the guy's a psycho, seriously who does that!

I heard one day in the gym locker room, that once he went in the girl's locker room and after he did, screaming was heard from the other side. The dude got caught and was let off with a warning. Well okay that didn't really happen but who knows he's probably planning it out as we speak. I also heard one time that after he broke up with some chick who used to be his girlfriend she moved and was never heard of again. How do I know all this well its not like I stalk the dude or anything I heard it in the locker room right from the dudes mouth gloating about it. I was about to bust his face open but the coach was there.

I regret ever saying anything. this is all so messed up. I say to my self on the way home knowing i just ruined everything. When he drops them off I charge out of there and into the house. My thoughts go back to Lindsy and the look on her face when i said that...i didn't mean that she was..." i sigh. Great nice job...Moron! the rest of the car ride home was silent.

"Hey bro what's up with you and Lindsy? You didn't say a word to her the whole ride home." of course he noticed, he notices everything. Once he had to baby sit me cause my mom and dad went out for dinner. I was supposed to be asleep but I was hungry so I got out the ice cream, but before I could even take a scoop he hollered from the living room and told me to go back up to bed. Ever since then he's had some kind of sixth sense about everything I do, it drives me crazy. I was hoping he wouldn't notice, but I guess that didn't happen.

"Nothing just wasn't in the mood to talk seeing as it was a long night and all." He nodded in understanding and went in the other room. Thank god he doesn't push me for information.

I headed up the stairs now into my room. It's a mess I got clothes everywhere left over food on the desk papers crumpled up, also on the floor. I dismiss the mess grab the phone. And sit down

I should probably call and apologize…whats the use i wont have anything to say that could take back what i said. why did she have to blow it all out of per portion that's not what I meant by saying he could never love her. I just meant that he's not capable of loving anyone. I should have said that. She's probably at home right now crying her eyes out because she thinks she's incabable of being loved..seeing how she's... Ugh!. Falling back in my bed I toss the phone and just lay there. After a few ours I wake up. I must have fallen asleep. Cause the smell of pizza is everywhere. I get up and go down stairs to the smell of pizza. I must have been out for a while because mom was clearing the table. "Hey she says looking up from the table.

"Hey." I say heading into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well she asks coming and putting the dishes in the sink."

"Yeah I say nodding while I reach into the pizza box and grab a slice, the aroma of it filled the air and I quickly took a bite and sighed in relief. She smiled and disappeared into the living room. I fallow after her and watch TV with her. A few hours later I went to bed. Laying there I cant sleep after what happened tonight. I'll visit her tomorrow and...i cant take it back. morbidly i know she's right. Waking up I feel worse than I did last night from the fight. Getting out of bed I take a shower and throw on a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Not really caring what I wear today I head down the stairs.

Down stairs I go into the kitchen and fetch me a bowl of cereal.

As I'm eating I her mom in the other room on the phone who she could be talking to at this hour I have no Idea. Well its only eleven so I guess it not early at all.

"So," I say sitting down next to her. "Who was that?"

She looked at me her eyes filled with tears. She than hugs me and tells me she loves me. Looking at her know I search her face for anything that could tell me what's going on but I cant.

"what's wrong I finally ask my heart starts to pound. she breaths in heavily

"you know I love you right she says her eyes engulfing mine

Entwining my fingers with hers I nod and ask her what's wrong gain. She again just sits their unresponsive as if she's lost in her own thoughts. When she slowly turns her attention back to me. "Oh honey!" she suddenly blurts, I'm so sorry She paused, and looked at her hands. Your friend Alyssa she's missing they can't find her."

" says Mrs. Saunders said she went into her room few hours ago to get her for breakfast . And…, she paused. I nodded in understanding.

This whole time I've been so involved in my problems that I couldn't stop to see what was going on around me. it's Sunday so my mom quickly apologizes saying she has to go to mass because dad just left for the early morning mass. Which means she has to go meet him. Once mom leaves I sit there and think about what I should do. After a few minutes of contemplating what I should do. Few minutes more and I've made my decision of what needs to be done. I leave a note saying that I'm at Monica's for the day. Making a note of what I should pack incase it takes more than a day I get all the supplies needed.

I head out to the back yard and walk over to the shed that was on the other side. I open the door and there it is my bike I havent rode since I got it for my 13th Birthday. I grab the handles and take it slowly out of the shed. Then head back in for the motorcycle. Dust it off, and throw my leg around the other side and sit down there is a real good chance that there is still some juice left in it. I start the engine. At first it sputters a little bit than it goes.

I start to move it a little and before I know it I'm off.

Only once did my dad teach me how to ride this and I was about seven. So that's not really helping me now. I try and keep my balance as I go out the driveway and into the street and leave. I'm trying to remember how to steer it while trying to also remember why I got on it the first place. I turn the corner carefully trying not to fall. A few blocks in I feel like I can do this and crank it faster, I zoom down the street. I get to a busy section of the road and stop at the red light.

Almost falling over as I lean on right leg I right my self. I can't believe I'm actually riding this thing and on first try. If my dad were here he'd say I knew you could do it all along. Coming back to reality I see the light turned green and hit full speed.

**_Chapter two_**

Now steadily moving up her driveway… I get off and go up to her house and urgently ring the bell, I hope she's not still mad at me.

The door finally opens and it's not her I'm starring at but her dad. Crap.

"Sorry Mr. Gold, to disturb you like this but it's an emergency I..." he puts his hand up cutting me off and yawns.

"Its fine come on in son you know your always welcome." he said smiling as he closed the door after us. "So what's this emergency about?

"I need her help with some things." he just nodded. I guess he was too tired too get into the details.

"So you want something to eat, I can whip you up some eggs."

"No thank you" I said following him into the living room.

"So is she up yet." I asked anxiously rubbing my hands together.

"Umm…I doubt it but you can go check." Wow he must be so comfortable with me that he trust me enough to go up there by myself.

I hesitantly went up the stairs. I've been in her room millions of times but this time I felt like I didn't belong creeping into her hall as if I was a burgurlar or something. I can't help thinking that the silence is creepy but as I get to her door I slowly open the door it creeks a little as I do she stirs a little bit. I then just rush in, and this time she's fine. Walking to the other side of the bed to wake her I stop. And just stare at her for about a good few seconds. don't ask me why I did it because I didn't know either, I just knew that she looked so peaceful in her bed that I couldn't find my self able to look away. Her hair was in some kind of wrap and she was lying on her back with her hands resting on her chest.

She looked like one of those girls on those old sappy movies my parents always watch like when there just laying there in bed waiting for the signal to get up. I try and get a hold of myself but, the longer I look at her the more I realize how beautiful she is and start to forget why I'm even here. She stirs again but this time her eyes open. At first she smiles but then gasps and quickly sits up.

"Shhh, its okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I say coming closer.

"But I need your help." I whisper

In my dream for some weird reason I was dreaming about Don and how angry he was but in my dream he was angrier than he really was that night. In the dream he was Screaaming at me that I hurt him and he would never forgive me. But what I did to him I don't know. I was trying to calm him down by putting a hand on his back. But it only made things worse and than, the guy from the party came in. out of no were smirking as if he had something to do with the whole thing.

Once Don saw him he lost it and punched him. The dude fell flat on his back and Don jumped right on top of him and started hitting him again, and again it was horrible, I was sceaming for them to stop but they didn't. Until someone who I never saw in my life come up and broke them up. The guy was bleeding on his eye and Don seemed to not have a scratch on him. But he was crying. Then everything went Slow, the noise the rain and Don falling to the ground. It was only then that i realized what he was crying about he was crying in front a body and the body was me! After that everything zoomed forward the whole scene flashed by as if it was a speeding car. Then once it stopped the scene came back but it didn't feel right I looked over at Don who was screaming at me just like earlier but in this scene he wasn't Don But another man I've never seen before in my life.

I couldn't speak I was just mesmerized at how he was replaying everything Don did earlier. As I looked to see that he was crying over my body, except this time it was someone else instead of it being me it was a girl with Brunette hair and pale skin. Now I was next to her staring at her. Dead pale body when her eyes flew open.

I finally open my eyes and there's Don standing over my bed starring at me and for some weird reason I smiled. But he just keeps on staring at me like he did in my dream. I gasp and sit up looking around the room trying to figure out if I'm still dreaming. I'm not. What is he doing in my room? How long was he here starring at me. He shushes me and says hes sorry if he scared me. Then moves closer. Still unable to speak he speaks instead.

"I need your help" I let out a deep breath.

"You have a lot of guts showing up here asking for my help"

"what do you want" she says coldly getting dressed in the bathroom now.

"I'm sorry...i should have never said that"

"why...your right"

"No i'm not" i say stepping up to her

"I'm an idiot"

She looks up into my eyes

"your not a demon...your perfect" " i say sombrely i bring her close and hold her tightly

"I'm sorry" i say into her hair that smells like lilacs. she buries her head into me, i know she forgives me

" Linz you know I would never hurt you right, and that I didn't mean what I said to you."

"But" he continues, "I'm not sorry for what I said about him being not good for you"

"Because he's not he's a punk who thinks he can get through life hurting girls and actually gets a satisfaction from it." he spat

"I didn't want you talking to him because… I didn't want you to be one of those girls he left heartbroken and have some sorry sap have to try and mend it back up but in the end they will never be the same again trust me I've seen those girls, I don't want that same fate for you."

"Also because he said pulling back to look at me, you deserve much more than that."

"Don…" I say Sighing I look up into his eyes still unable to speak and just hug him again "I'm the idiot not you" he says shaking his head.

"No "I say, my face buried in his chest "your not." we stood like that for several minutes.

"Alright now that were better" he finally says, "can you help me?"

"Umm yea I guess I will" I smile pulling away from him once more and take a seat at the edge of the bed

"Okay I understand you need help but with what you haven't exactly said yet, so what is it?" He took deep breath before answering.

"Alyssa's missing they can't find her." he let out

For a few minutes I couldn't say anything couldn't breathe all I could is stare blankly at him.

"What?" I say suddenly able to speak

"She can't be she's…she was just with us last night!" I say feeling my eyes well up

"I know he said soothingly "at first I didn't want to beleve it either but she is."

"How?" I say my voice cracking, "last night?"

"But that doesn't make any sense I say in a whisper, "she was with us the whole time…."

"I know he said cutting me off it must have happened last night probably right after we dropped her off." I shake my head still not following. He sits down next to me. He then rests his arm around my shoulder. I lean on him liking the feel of reasurence and safety. But it also made me feel worse than I am now. I lift up my head and get up.

"We can't just sit here we got to do something!" He stood up

"I'm way ahead of you." he said with a smile

"So hears what were gonna do." he says getting closer I look at him and than grin.

This whole thing about her getting kidnapped is just crap seriously who would wan't to kidnap her? I rant

So the plan of rescuing Alyssa is that were going to go to her house and see if we can find anything. But how I'm gonna sneak out of the house I have no idea.

"Dude how am I gonna get passed my family, in case you haven't noticed my family is everywhere my sister can't go out the door without someone noticing."

"Good point." he says sitting down on the bed again, a few minutes later.

"Wait he says his head shooting up in the air, he says getting up, don't you have like these abilitys or whatever?"

"Yes, but nothing special."

"Except that you can go invisible." he smiles triumphantly

"Yea, okay I can but I still don't have it fully right yet, I mean I need more practice." he shakes his head in disagreement.

"Lindsey you can do this I have confidence in you, But you know just in case you should practice." I nod reluctantly; my heart is beating at full speed because he's watcging which makes it hard to focus.

He smiles at me, I smile weakly and concentrate. I try and picture myself alone and everything is faded away. After a while nothing happens. "I'm too nervous." I say letting out a sigh.

"I can't do this I'm too nervous." I confess

"You're doing great keep goin your close."Again I let every thing fade away. "Your doing it he said with a grin" I look down at my hands and sure enough they were gone.

I laugh "I did it!" I say satisfied

"I said you could he said his smile widening, All right do you think it'll last long enough for you to sneak out."

"I don't think it will but I can try." I say unsure

"Than we better go I'll go first you stay closely behind okay?" I nod but I see him looking around searching for me, so I took ahold of his back shirt and let him lead the way down the stairs. As we eased our way down the stairs my dad looks up from the computer.

"So is she awake yet?"

"Umm…no she isn't but thank you.

"No problem." he said smiling, turnig back to the computer." Almost to the bottom of the stairs. he then stops us again.

"So you were up there quite some time." he said still facing the computer.

"Oh yea well I wanted to wait until she woke up." my dad nodds at this

"Alright well I'll just go then." I feel myself coming back, I tap on his shouder indicated we should leave. he gets it right away and we leave. I can't let myself go back to normal until we are out of sight.

Don then starts leaving still attached to him I follow. In front of the driveway is this black and red motorcycle with a painting of flames along the side.

"wait I say letting go of his shirt. Are we riding in this?

He turned around looking straight a head.

"yea it's the fastest thing I had and the only one." I sigh out heavily

"umm I don't think I can do this your gonna have to…" I pause stand there silently for minute.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay I don't want to die!, I mean do you even now how to drive this thing!" he sighs impatiently.

"Yea I do I relearned this morning, I got the hang of it."

"Oh my gosh seriously!" I say incrediculously

"look we don't have much time so could you please stop arguing and just get on!. After a few minutes I reluctantly nod my head.

He just stood there. Ugh again! I finally reply saying okay and get on behind him.

In no time he starts it up and we make our way down the driveway. At first I felt like I was about to cry. Scared to death on the back. But a few block in I relax and let myself come back. I look around me to make sure no one caught that. I was clear. Watching everything whoosh past me. We head to Alyssa's house so I can investigate.

Once at her house instead of going through all that emotional drama with her mom, I take Don to the back of the house. The fire escape at the bottom was open which could have been an entrance way for the creep. I signal Don to follow my lead and head up the escape I knew exactly were it was because sometimes if her mom didn't let her go out she would go down the fire escape,

I would always tell her that it would catch up with her I didn't anticipate for that to actually happen. I start to tear up just remembering those good old days. I clear my throat and keep on going up. Finally, at the top I open up the door and walk in the room. Don behind me heads for the bed to sight down. I stop him before he could.

"No don't they have to dust for prints and the first they will find is your's.

"Oh right" he says backing up from the bed.

"So can you smell were they might have been heading."

"Yea but its faint from all the combination of smells." I walk around the room sniffing the air. And instantly I can see what happened he took her and shoved her down the shoot. And headed east after that.

Opening my eyes I see don staring at me.

"They went east." I say heading back toward the shoot. I climb down. At the motorcycle I wait for him to catch up.a few minutes later I still don't see him. What could be taking him so long? just as I was about to head up for him he comes down. We head out east towards the free way.A long while in and I start to get tired of seeing cars pass us by so I shake Don saying I need some sleep.

It starts to get dark and we still haven't stopped yet. Because he can't find a exit for resting they're all for food or gas stations. I start falling asleep on the motorcycle which is dangerous because if I shift my weight to hard to the left we'll tip over. And I cant risk that, I know that vampires are surposed to be very powerful at night but I guess that traight skipped me. Hours later and were still on the road, every know and then we pull of to the side so I can check witch way they went and every time I get closer I get knocked two steps back. But this time we pull over for what must have been the seventh time. Don was way past sleepy that he almost looked dead trying to stay awake.

So I told him that this is were we make camp. I guess he must have known that were probably take the whole day because once we picked a spot away from the road he came back with a huge camping bag. He set down the bag and got out two sleeping bags. I guess he planned this whole thing out just right. He handed me a sleeping bag and got out some water. "So since when did you decide to go all GIGO on me." "Well" he said tossing me a bottle I quickly caught it, "I figured that it would take up the whole day so I brought a few things with me just in case." "Well thanks because I sure wouldn't have brought anything."

"so what else did you pack?" I say before I took long swig of the water.

"Oh just you're standard camping equipment. Food, water, sleeping bags, flashlight, first aid kit, matches, and money.

"Really?'' I say surprised "Yeah and a gun for protection." I stop drinking and stare at him. Did he say gun?

"A gun I said aloud where'd you get a gun!" "Don why would you get a gun?, were did you even find one? Let alone the money, and your mom…" noticing my panicked tone he shakes his head stopping me short

"It's a flare gun don't worry"

"Oh."

I take a look into the bag and saw everything he told me there. And my clothes quite a few pairs of them. "Hmm not bad. When did you pack my clothes in?" "while you were sleeping I also tried looking for some blood but I couldn't find any." He shrugged. "it's okay I'll just find another way to get some, in the mean time I should be good." He smiled reassuringly and spread out. He also gets out a log from his bag, grabs a match from his pocket and lights up the log it takes a while for it engulf the whole piece of wood. But it gets going a few seconds later.

I shake my head as I watch him pull out another piece of wood. Its remarkable how organized he his considering the fact that he's the most unorganized person I know. "Do you think well make it in time" I say finally. He looks at me "I don't know I hope so." This investigation lead us so far out the city that it looked like we were stranded out somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Few hours later Don's fast asleep snoring on the other side of the fire. For a while I cant seem to fall asleep. But once I do I find myself in the same dream I had that morning. It's the same dream I have every night. In fact. The dream keeps on repeating the same things every time. Again watching the whole scene unfold before me once more. I find myself leaning over the dead body of the girl, and just like in the other dream Don's there leaning over her too, and his face slowly morphs into the man from my earlier dream. There was a sense of change in the dream, unable to place it I look back down at the pale dead girl. Just like in the dream from this morning her eyes suddenly open.

Startled I stand up and back slowly away from the now alive corps before me. The ghost like girl gets up and disappears. I let out a sigh. But as I did I could instantly feel her presence still there I look around me. When I turn back toward were her body was strewn. I gasp out, now she's right there in front of me I quickly take a step back and somehow trip and fall. standing over me she opens her mouth to speak. "Help me, Lindsey I need your help, please help me!" "how?" I whisper "I don't even know who you are, she leans down closer over me her breath on my cheek as she whispers into my ear "Yes you do." Her pale dead skin started to get its color back, and her hair turns blond and her facial features slowly change. Once she finished changing she slowly turns my way. As soon as I get a good look at her I take in a deep breath. The girl now in front of me is not the same ghostly women I just saw but… Alyssa! Its Alyssa! I shake my head, " No, No!, Alyssa!" I shriek just as soon as I did so the dead pale girl reapers. "Who are you!" I scream, "you know who I am!", she replied coldly I will tell you were your friend is if and when you agree to help me" she said her voice getting harsh and aggravated I get up from the ground. I stand there for a moment pondering over weather I should help her or threaten her instead. I chose to do both. "Alright, I'll help you, After you do what you need to get my friend back alright?"

"Fine here she says more calmly I will take you to someone who can tell you what you need to know, I cautiously fallow. The dream again changes unexpectedly and now I'm… at our camp site. And I can see us both asleep and unaware of what's going on around us. "Over there is were you'll find what you are looking for,." she said pointing to a rock near the camp I slowly walk over to what she was pointing to. I look around trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke I turn back to her but she was gone! I turn back to were I was looking at which wasn't much but a rock and never ending desert .

"okay so what exactly am I supposed to be looking for, I don't understand!" Just then the rock that was there is now gone, I furrowed my brow confused, Out of no where appears this man from what looks like the desert? " Are you Lindsy Gold?" he asks , "yes." I say warily. " who are you? I ask vigilantly " never mind who I am, I was just sent here to give you some information on where your friend went. "Where?" I ask anxiously

"The man who took her he said Is not far from here, she's exactly 20 miles from here in a cave, But it will not be easy getting there."

"Why?" Because the cave in what you are looking for isn't going to be easily seen by the human eye, But you are not human are you? But very much indeed immortal. Which will be an advantage to you, A' lass don't think you got of so easy for you will be awaited something even you can't encounter alone.

"Okay well what is it?" "That I'll save for you to find out." Just like that he was gone. In his place was now the girl. " She looked at me and said: "So now that you know what to do you must hurry before it's too late. "Too late what do you mean to late!" instead of answering me she just vanished like the creepy little Scruffy man did. I woke up in a cold sweat that night, panting I looked around to see if it was really just a dream. It was, everything was still in place. Early the next day I get up and search Don's travel pack for some pen and paper.

Sure enough I found some, that boy really has thought of everything. I gathered up our things and got into a clean pair of clothes behind a bush nearby while he was still asleep. Then got the paper and wrote down the instructions I got last night. I walk up to the rock that I saw in my dream and it still looked like a ordinary old rock. I looked closer at the rock wondering if it was that little man that appeared out of no where so mysteriously. I lower my voice.

"If you know whats good for you will shape shift. And reveal who you are. As you may now you should never hide from me because I can and will reveal you one way or another." For a while nothing happened and I was starting to feel like an idiot for threatening a rock. Just before I turned away my eye caught on something on the rock and peared at it and smelled blood. My fangs immediately came out at the smell of the blood. What is it he asked coming closer and sounding more awake. Startled by this I quickly turned to face him. His eyes went wide with surprise. Don has never seen me like this. So it sort of came to a shock to him. I look down at the ground trying to escape his amazement, "sorry I said, its.. its um blood I say turning back to the rock." He just nodded. shaking his head he quickly got over the shock and walked towards the rock. "So can you smell who's its from." I shake my head in confusion, I take a nother wif of the rock. To my surprise I realize that the blood was over a thousand years old.

**Chapter three**

Trying to explain one more time to Don how I found out were to go to. He finally said "alright so in your dream you were visited by this man who gave you directions?"

"Yes" I sigh while collecting our things, once all packed I head over to the motor cycle and get on. He turns to me unsure of what I was doing. "Hop on." I say nodding toward the back of the seat he comes toward me a smirk on his face. "Were am I gonna sit?" He asked coming closer to me. "Your sitting in the back its my turn to drive." I smile and look forward. Shaking his head still looking unsure he gets on the back of the motorcycle and I zoom off. At first its hard for me but I get it.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" He said with a sound of panic in his voice. I could tell know that he was doubting letting me drive in the first place. I shrug.

"Yea, I sort of picked up a few things while you drove."

"So wait your telling me you just found out how to drive this after watching me?"

"Yea pretty much"I said disregarding his tone of uncertainty

"I cant believe your so clam about this I mean were gonna die."

"No ones gonna die ok, maybe lose a limb or two." I mumble. "What?" I'm just playin gosh come down, I chuckle we wont lose any limbs." "Good." he says sighing in relief." yea I continue see its all good we wont die…hopefully. I said acting serious

"Hugh!" what do you mean hopefully? I sped up and didn't answer. I love doing that to him its just so funny. "Wait you mean hopfully like possibly we wont die or…" I still didn't answer. "Ok but if I'm gonna die I'd prefer all my body parts and a memorial service if possible and a poster of me like I was before so my family's brains won't be forever scared with my mangled body. Oh and a closed…" Don! your not going to die, I promise you know that I would never let that happen." I say getting serious. He didn't say anything after that. The rest of the ride was ok except for those few times when Don would freak that I almost hit a squarl. There were a lot of squarls out that day. Apparently it was national Heart attack day. Because it seemed like whenever I came close to one on the road or off he would nearly die.

Fifty miles in and I was going to snap, not just from him crying out but for the fact that it was taking so long. Every second that went by felt like an eternity. Still driving and still nothing I would have thought that we would have been there by now but I gues not. The little man failed to mention that it would take this long. I just hope that Alyssa can hold out a little bit longer.

Oh my god!, Oh my god I can't believe this is happenig were am I?, why am I here? Am I in a trunk? I started feeling my way around the dark compressed space I'm in a trunk I think panicking and there is barely any air in here! Owe! I exclaim as the car hit's a bump I think I'm not sure. Trying to get free I than realize that my hands are tied up in front of me. I then start to hyperventilate from lack of air in here I bang my hands against the hood of the car screaming as loud as I can for help. Wait I stop banging and try and pull my self together if I keep on hyperventilate there's not going to be any more air left I have to calm down so I don't pass out and I cant allow for that to happen what if whoever they are do something to me in my sleep…no I have to get a grip and be strong so I don't die oh my god I cant believe I just said that never in my life have I been through something like this I start to sob not only for my life but for all the great things I would miss if I were to die here tonight in god knows where.

I cant remember anything from last night up to know, I can remember that I had just got home from the party and I was getting dressed…and-and it went all fuzzy from there. All of a sudden the care stopped and I could hear people talking. The darkness was then fludded with light. Someone opened the trunk. My kidnaper perhaps I couldn't see anything becaue my eyes were shielded by the light, then it went dark again as someone dragged me out of the car putting something over my head so I couldn't see. Why-why is this happenig its like a horror movie is now my life. I've seen way to many movies to figure out that the captive never lives at the end of a movie. That there rescuers don't come untile its too late. I don't want to die! I havent even fell in love yet I don't want the last few minutes of my life with no one.

"Hey! Who are you ,were are you taking me!" I scream but my voice is muffled from the thing placed over my head.

"shut up and lets go you try and scream and I'll kill you!" said the figure, it sounding to me like a man's voice I started sobbing again as they forced me forward to wherever they were taking me. Urgently I kicked the air and hit one of them, lifting up my arms I grab what felt to be a sack and lifted it from my head as I ran. I didn't know which direction I was going but my gut told me to just keep runnig wherever I feel the road. My feet searing in pain from no shoes I keep running. But I didn't get very far because I could hear one of them shout Get her!. I scream as I feel someone grab my shirt and jurk me to the floor. Then a buring pain hits my side, one of the men I see for sure kicked me in the side. The pain was excruciating as I gasp for air. It feels like someone took a bat and swung it directly into my chest.

"You little… Get up! Get up!" I tried to but I couldn't I could barely breath let alone stand he screamed again for me to get up but I still couldn't. He then grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. I cry in pain not only from my head but from my side.

"The other one runs up to us know weasing from were I kicked him which looked to be the stomach

"You do that again and I'll make sure our boss wont get to see you alive If I can help it." He sneered at me. The one holding me shovedd me forward and again. I'm under his grasp. Placing the sack back over my head, having no way of seeing or knowing witch direction were going I trudge on hands tied behind my back. We press forward into what felt like woods.

Making our way through the woods I gather up any information I know from back there. When they said there boss what exactly did they mean is he like the leader of them or are they like his hench men doing his biddings as instructed. I still havent found out what they want with me. What feels like hours later we come across a road. Then we stop unannounced and one of the men take of my sack. There we were standing in front of some tunnel the thing lead to the suar. "Go! The man demands, I looked at him for the first time wondering if he was serious wanting me to go in there. He's a tall man looking about to be in his 30s, his hair was gone but he had a dark go T on his chin.

"what he demanded are you stupid or something I said Go!"

"Oh It looks like princess here is afraid of the suar, don't worry sweate its not that bad unless your scared of rats, Oh and the dead bodies wont bite. He scaffed mauking me my eyes widend at the thought of it. He then got serious and told me to walk or he'll shoot.

Reluctantly I walked into the suar with my head held high not wanting to give them the saticfaction. I kept walking without a word. On the outside I looked like I had no problem walking bare foot into as suar but I was screaming on the inside. The two men caught up with me. The bald on took ahold of my arm as we walked in silence except for the rats scurring around our feet. At that moment I wished I was dead. Wait no that's not true I just wish I wasn't here!

Now we were in front of a cement wall it looked to be a dead end of the tunnel The other man with much more hair went in front us. He went up to the wall and said some words that sounded Italian to the wall. Once he finished the wall in front of us began to shake and the man stepped back as it did. Lookink back at the wall it was…GONE as if it had never even been sealed there was no sign of the wall it was just an opening in awe I could barely move. I know that some creatures have the power to shape shift but none that I now can make a wall dissapear. We kept going as if nothing happened. In the tunnel we came to another wall but instead of him chanting in Italian it just opens up like a door. But inside this one was not another tunnel but a room. The man holding my arm shoved me in the dark room. Loosing my balance I fall to the floor. I groan in pain as I fall to my side were the man kicked me. Grunting as I try and lift my self. The walls closes again. Despite the pain I rush to wall. But it had already closed I could here on of the men laughing.

"Let me out!" I scream on the other side was silence I look around me. I see nothing my eyes havent adjusted to the darkness yet. But once they do im going to find a way out of here. Only taking a few minutes to get used to the darkness I see that there was no light anywhere from any source. I walk forward putting my hands out in front of me incase theres-I hear a bang as I bump into something hard. Feeling for it I could feel that it was wood. A wooden table perhaps? Feeling my way around the table? I guess is what it is. I keep on walking in the same direction. Once I got to the wall I felt that it is cold and wet. I wonder whats on the other side of this, more of the sewer, or maybe a way to escape. I wish I had a power that could get me out of here. I feel my way around the room if you can even call it that. While feeling my way around and mesmorizing every stone in place of the wall. I find out that one of the stones feels out of place as if it was just cemented in there.

Noticing this picular notion I devise up a plan of action as to how I might just be able to escape.

Weve been driving for hours now and still no sign of the place where there supposedly keeping Allyssa captive im not sure if what lindsy said is accurate. "He said that it would be a few miles out" she exclaims for the fiftyth time as we past yet another speed limit sign it seems like the farther we go the more distant it feels from how long is going to be I mean we don't have a lot time before its too late and…"Here, were here pull over on the side of the road!" She cries, about time.

I think. I pull over and park the bike. What I'm looking at isn't exactly what I had expected. All around us was nothing but desert and sand. I wasn't quite sure if she knew this was it but I'll leave it up to her to tell me. She walks closer to what was desert and stood there for a good few minutes. I stare blanky at her and the middle of knowhere were we stood. I hope she's not loosing it. Because if she's having a maurage right now, we'll never get out of here and find was ment to be a one day trip turned into two. What if were out here for a week I don't think I packed enough for a week or even two. Slowly I walk up to her. "Are you okay." I ask concern clearly in my tone of voice.

To let her know how rediculas she was sounding right now. "Yes, I'm fine we found It knew we would!" she says in a singsong voice while hopping up in down. What is she talking about! all I see is sand land that seems to stretch on for miles how exactly are we there, when I'm not even sure where, were should be. "Are you sure your okay because right know you seem a little out of it. I mean no affense but your not making any sense for the past few hours we've been driving on and endless road for like two days now and, the whole time you were mumbling things, things I don't even understand its like a whole other language or something, also ive been givin a very srong vibe that your getting weak from the lack of blood.

I really think we should find you something to drink maybe then you'll come out of this deliria you've been in, and actually start to make sense." The smile still plasterd on her too pale face. "No silly I found it this is what the little man was talking about, he said he said that there was going to be some kind of way for you to understand and to see…. What did he say…she just keeps on mumbling under breath about something I couldn't make out. Pacing back in forth as if by doing this would jog some sort of memory hidden deep in the depths of her mind. I really am worried about her at this point, wish there was something I could do to get her back to normal maybe if I….Wait I got it!

"Lindsy?.. " I say she didn't answer but kept on pacing. "Lindsy!" I say alittle louder, and again she ignores me. Walking up to her now I get in front her blocking her stride and say again, Sidney! I take ahold of her arms to face her my way forcing her to look at me. She takes my gaze eyes wide in questioning as to why is distrupted her thoughts. "Lindsy I say once more, you need to listen to me when I tell you that you need to sit down for a while and have something to drink." Her eyesbrows frown in questioning again indicating she still doesn't understand why this is so important. "This is important because your weak and you need to drink something you and I both know that the water bottles in my pack are not what im talking about." Immediately she understands what im talking about.

"No, no I cant im not going do that to you not you I will find another way to regaing my strength but im not going to take that away from you. No I'll find a way to get better but, no I'm not I can't!" she said shaking her head violently back in forth. "Lindsy your dying you need to let me…" "No I wont!" Suddenly she then stops and looks up into my eyes with a sense of longing. Her hand stretched out toward me gesturing for me to come closer, into the space she had put between us just know. I hesitate to come closer, but I make my step forward. When the longing from her face all but disappears with her eyes glittering in a way I've never seen before, burning green with hunger. A look of desperation and hunger takes over her once peaceful face. I take a step back unsure what to do.

I've never seen her look at me this way and it was sort disturbing and uncomfortable to be in. For about a split second we stood there motionless, then in an instant I find my self pinned to the ground her hands gripping tightly around my rists locking them down in place as she sits on my chest. What I was looking at right know didn't even look like the same Lindsy I knew my whole life but a completely different person.

It was like a whole other alter ego was taking hold of her body. The imposter sitting upon my chest clutching hardly against my wrists. Was not Lindsy the face was hers but everything else wasn't. "Lindsy." I say trying to get rid of this thing this person upon my chest and bring back ,the Lindsy I know is somewhere inside their struggling to be free to come back. "Lindsy" I say my voice getting shrill, "you need to snap out of it this is not you, your not a killer."

"Fight it Lindsy fight the hunger fight the urge I know you can fight it, I know your still in their trying to come out." In a low growling voice Lindsy speaks and says: "Your mine know human, you will die here today nice and slow. I will enjoy killing you!" she says in a low hiss. "Lindsy" I say again twisting under her grip. But its no use the sombie Lindsyy wouldn't let her come out. Pushing with all my strength to get up from under the dead weiht of Lindsy but she wouldn't budge not even a little. Right when I was at the point of giving up. Her face starts to change the features softer and vibriant with life and her eyes start to change back from glassy and unresponsive to alert and alive. Lindsy was coming back to normal. She blinks once. Twice. Then again a third. I can see her looking at me really looking at me with her big brown eyes that Ive recognized my whole life. She slowly kept changing untile it was her again.

Are you okay she asks once more. I again nod. Don….she begins, you know that I would…that I could…never…

"Kill me" I finish for her. She looks down at her feet and nods. I was sitting on a boulder that jus happened to be there a few spaces from her. I knew that she could never kill me. But I cant help but ponder that she could, she could easily kill me with just a flick of her wrists she could tear my head off. I know that her powers are somewhat limited. But when applied with just enough force and contemplation she could kill me. Now I've known Lindsy practically my whole life. And I know for a fact that strength is not her strong suite. She's never really been strong enough to do much of anything. Her percentage of strenght is just as much of an average teenage girl. But while I was pinned down to the ground I noticed that the amount of force she was using was ten times greater than mine.

It seemed unrealistic of how much greater her strenght was then mine. It appeared to me that her true abilities veared similar of those in normal sercomstances. As to when its to quite abnormal situations. The numbers appeared greater than intended. Her abilities as a human are just the same as everyones. Then again she's not a normal person but very different than most. The majority of our state is surrounded with abnormal beings. Anomalous they are at times referred to. Theres only a handful of regulars out there. Looking up at her I see the regret clear on her face of what just happened. Not sure of what to do or say. Standing up, I clear my throat and take a step toward her, not to close though but atleast close enough for her to hear me.

"Alright so heres what were gonna do were going to put what just happened behind us for the time being and then go inside whatever place that we need to go in to find Allyssa. After that well head home and get some severe psychological help because after this were really gonna need it." this atleast got her to smile, nodding her head in agreement. She takes a step closer. I fidget alittle as she does so. Noticing this she stops jus a few inches lifts up her head to look at me. Smiles weakly and starts laying out the steps needed for operation save Allyssa. "Okay so now that I know we're were we need to be how exactly am I going to be able to get inside?" she looks around as if theres a solution hidden somewhere in the vast desert. Then she turns back toward me her eyes wide with answers. "What, What is it?" "The man" she says, "you remember that man I was telling you about?"

"Yea the creepy dude from your dream right?, what about him?." I remember him telling me that there is some kind of way, a way for you to see."

"Yea…and that mean what exactly?" I ask with a sigh " It means Don…, she explains as she fills in the gap between us, now looking straight up at me. "That I have to show you how to see were we are and how to get inside the place where they're keeping Allyssa." I shake my head still not understanding what she expects me to know, what she's talking about. She all but lost me at: at a way for me to see. I repeat her words exactly in my mind like there was some kind of secret code that was meant for me to deciapher in the sentence. I finally shrug shaking my head as I do still not understanding what all of this is supposed to mean. Continueing with her statement seeing im not fallowing what she saying. "Okay the man who came to my dreams told me before he left that I was the only one who could see the place we're meant to go in and that somehow ill have the ability to show you what it is. But how im supposed to suddenly make you see whats in front of us I have no clue.

Oh now I know what she saying she supposed to somehow give the power to see. "Okay cool I understand now so you like gonna give me some kind of power to see were it is we are, like infared vision? Or something you know to make me see in the dark, but in this case in the light." "Wait that's it!, Don your brilliant!

"Well you know…I say chuckling to my self. Cutting me off she continues. " The man somehow knew that I have some type of power that helps others see things that they would normally regard as nothing. So by that I have some kind of ability that helps make things invisible visible!" Frowning again she shakes her head again not quite understanding. "But that doesn't make any sense how am I supposed to make you see stuff if I didn't even know I had the ability to begin with, how am I going to give you the ability of sight if what was meant to be seen by those isn't seen but noticeable for the ones who can, see it. making what appears invisible visible with this power that is somehow there but not there of my noticing." "Again What?" I ask again finding my self right were I started. Which was confused. Waving me off she walks behind me to the bolder that I was sitting on not all that long ago. She sits down putting her face in her hands in concentration. I take a seat next to her.

The boulder apparently big enough for the both of us to sit on, with enough space between us to let a fairy squeez in. Sitting there I go over what she just said. Something there for me too see but invisible with the ability she cannot process from within her…I sigh giving up the possible upcoming of a headach. Oh my god im starting to sound like Lindsy right now. To take my mind off of the confusion I stare out into the desert like area. And notice something, something that wasn't there before. Not sure if what I was seeing was correct I squint my eyes as if what I was looking at would appear clearer. Sitting up straight I start to see something appear before us. It was almost like a cave or something. Closing my eyes, and opening them once more to see if I was having a morage. Yep its still there. Getting up slowly I walk to toward to unusual looking cave. Now standing at the front enterance I look up my head going all the way back just to get a good look at it. I was probably ten feet high at the least. Stretching out my hand I touch the wall of the cave. Cold. It was cold which was very strange considering the fact that it was like ninty degrees out.

I pat the rock to see if its solid enough. I look it up and down. This thing looks likes its been here for more than one hundred years by guess of how it had bits and pieces of visible mold that's usually only found on rotting wood. Then it hits me. Its not a cave but a building from a distance it merely looks like a cave. From the mishapping of the roof and the walls of it from years of sand and debree simply clamped together to the point were it was almost rounded like a cave. But as Im standing here I can see its not a cave. From the molding and planks of wood sticking from the enterance. Just noticing this I bend down to take a closer look, the wood sticking out. In what appears to be in rows one after another there were rows of maybe three planks of wood pointing out from the ground of the enterance. This must have been steps leading up the once known as building. A House maybe, because it couldn't be a building like in a town because there would have been more clamped up buildings around it. It could possibly be a kind of shack used as a department of some sorts.

Why would someone build a house or whatever it is so far out of sight and in these dersert like regions. Still not sure what this building is I turn back my direction of were the boulder is and Lindsy. She was still hunched over with her head in her hands. Not looking up or this way. "Lindsy" I call this time she immediately looks up as soon as she sees me she gets up and walks/ half joggs my way. Close enough to hear me she joins me at my side. I turn back toward the building looking straight into the mouth of the house like cave. I turn my attention back at her in amazment. With her head tilted to the side her eyes fallow the wall. I look at the wall and see that I still had my hand on the wall, I actually feel a little cooler, I must have kept my hand on it,unknowingly for the coolness of the wall against my sweaty palms. Taking my hand of the wall. "Can you see that?" she asks finally breaking the silence.

"Yea," I say with a hint of enthousiasm, " I noticed it while I was sitting on the rock it just suddenly came into view I thought it was a morage so I went to go feel it. But this is no morage this is really here."

" I know, I cant believe you can see it!", shaking her head in amazment of this. She then starts to chuckle saying under breath that she did it, she did it. "Yes, you did!" I say replying to her mumbling. "I can see what you can see you did It, I don't know how but you did!"

"Lindsy you gave me the power to see it!" I laugh. "How'd you do it?" she stops laughing and shrugs, at this she looks at me. "I have no idea, one moment im sitting there wondering how to do it, and the next thing I know I find my self saying appear, appear to him, in my head over and over. Then this. She says gesturing towards the malformed building in front of us.

"So this is what you saw when we were on the road? Phew and all this time I just thought you were loosing it and having a morage."

No this is what the man was talking about, I don't know how that chanting could have done this but I guess it did. Clearing my throat I walk in a bit. "You coming?" I ask nodding toward the inside of it.

Inside the cave I play over and over what just happened. I cant believe I did it I mean. I knew I could….well not knew but had a hunch that it would be possible for me to it. Don and I walk further and further into the cave to the point were I could barely see the enterance of the cave anymore. Don in front of me guiding us through the cave his back towards me. Holding a flash light in one hand and the other to his side. Every so often he'd hold up his hand towards me indicating to be on the look out for things incase something suddenly appears. At times he would put his hand up signaling for me to stop and listen. Most of the time it was nothing but others it was either a rat or evan a bat. Walking deeper into the cave I cant help but wonder what if, what if I hadn't been able to come back. What if I killed…even in my mind its hard to finish that sentence.

I have no idea what came over me. I mean next thing I know Im standing in front of Don with my hand stretched out toward him. Then all of a sudden I find my self sinking away in my mind and from reality. Then I was in my head unsure of how I got there but my head was Dark for some reason and it was real quite I could only faintly hear someone calling my name saying something like "come back." Back from what I wasn't sure, reality? Maybe. Then out of nowhere I feel my lips moving and my body doing things that weren't my own it was like I was there doing what ever it was I was doing but only half way. It was like my body was taken over by someone or something.

As if I was like a puppet trying to control his body but unable because the strings were still attached , like some kind of sick and twisted version of Pinocchio and I was the puppet trying desperately to do and say what I intended but, someone was controlling me not only my body but my words. I was on the inside looking out, watching my body move and talk without my command. Now I know how Pinocchio felt, outside a puppet but on the inside just a boy. A boy whose trying desperately to save his family and escape his wooden exterior to be what only he longed for the most. To live his life like a normal kid. My perspective on the wooden boy wasn't entirely about him but me. Me trying break from the strings I call myself trying to escape my dead exterior only to live life I've always wanted. Me and Pinocchio share the same desire. We both want out of the world Free from the strings.

The thing that was taken over my body just kept saying to me "that I was never going to see him again and that he was dead or that he will die and there was nothing I could do about it!" This thing, person, creature what ever it was kept on repeating those words to me in a sing sing voice: dead, hahha he's mine, you cant escape me! Hahaha. It just kept on laughing at me in its evil deep voice I didn't recognize taunting me. Using my body as if it were some kind of vudo doll and it was holding me by the arm poking me with a needle with every word It said. This went on for what seemed like forever, until I screamed at it telling it to stop! To go away! After that, was when I was back in my body and the thing was leaving slower than it had come all the while crying out at me that it would be back!, it would be back!" Next thing I knew I was in full controle of my body and sight and what I saw will never go away not over time atleast.

Don was under me his eyes wide with fear, it was me he was afraid of…me!, I always hoped he wouldn't ever look at me like that, like I was going to kill him like at that moment he would die and I could see right then that he would never look at me the same like their would always be this thing tugging at his mind reminding him of what I was. An Anomalous! A creature who walks among the remaining regulars. Not quite a Vampire but at the same time not regular either, like a paradox, contradictory with the living but born dead. A creature who feeds off of others blood but can still eat and sleep. But can turn into what ever shape or form one chooses. I don't use this tactic, as it seems unreal and not me. Yes I have limited powers but I can also gain more in this ritual created years before stating one may choose one or more powers from a suitor but only if both so choose. Taking their powers gaining strength along with the feelings and emotions the other one once encountered through life. This doesn't kill the suitor but binds their sole to walk on earth for all eternity unless that of whom possed their powers moves on with life weather deciding to live or die.

If that person decides that their time on earth must end then both the suitor and themselves will move on to the place people know as the travesty not in hell but not in heaven either more likely between the two, were there are said to get mixed emotions of peace, and tranquility but also damaged thoughts and resentment. There is one alternative for those who want it, you could live among both, or choose one or the other. Heaven or damnassion Most have chose Heaven or atleast that's what others have heard throughout the years. Not all too long ago was this made a rule but during the times of our anscestors. I stop walking a bit feeling the light headedness coming on. Again. Ugh! I feel so weak and tired really I need to find something and soon before I loose it again and attack Don. I do not want that to happened a second time. How much more can a person take in one day?

For Don its not much. Still walking in this endless cave/house as Don puts it. Looking around me. I cant really see how this was once a house when it extends for like ever. Don suddenly stops in his tracks the flashlight beeming in the emptyness in front. "What?" I whisper he takes a while before answering. "Theres some kind of rock blocking our way" he finally closer to the boulder rock in front of shines the light at the edges of the boulder. "Its looks as if this didn't just fall here on accident, shining his light at the ceiling now, nothing just a flat surface above giving no signs of a whole were a whole should have if the rock did indeed fall. "So wait this boulder was moved here?" I ask "It looks that way." he replies. I shake my head still not sure how anyone could move that thing, not a regular atleast but maybe something not human, possible.

"Well whoever did put it there for a reason, to keep things out." he said switching the flashlight to his right hand. "Or maybe someone in."

"Do you think its possible that allyssa may be in there, do you believe that there keeping her in there? He didn't answer this. "We've got to find a way to get on the other side."

"Do you think you would be able to you know move it or…is that a no." I stare at him my eyes furrowed. I know I have powers, but not the power of strength I mean you can ask anyone I know the'll tell you im not very strong. But then again…

"I'm not a hundred percent sure I have that kind of power but I can try." Don takes a step back so I could get in. Walking closer to the rock I press a hand against the rock not really trying to move it but just getting a feel of it. Now that im done with feeling the rock to see how much it could possibly weigh. Taking in a deep breath I press as hard as I can against the side of the rock. It didn't budge. I let out a sigh. I let go of the wall. Turnig back to Don I shake my head indicating theres no way it would move. Don understanding what I was talking about went back up to the boulder went up to try and give it a try since he is a whole foot taller than me and must at least weigh five times my normal weight. I turn back to the boulder. If I could only sumin up some sort of power, like I did to make Don see it in the first place. I turn my attention back to Don who after a few minutes or so gave up trying to move the thing.

I ask if I could give it one more try, nodding he steps aside. Again I press against the boulder as hard as I possibly can, this time it just fell backwords like a piece of paper. "Oh my gosh did you see that I moved it! I actually moved it!" I turn back to Don. He was just as shocked as I was, I never knew I had that kind of strength, how come it never showed up in gym! I could have really used it when I was climbing those ropes. "Oh my god you did it…ha ha I cant believe you did it." Don exclaims in you can do it! You just have to concentrate. I say to my self as I try and shape shift back to my normal size. But the air in here is so limited that its hard for me to even try and shape into something simple. Again I try and shape shift and for the slightest moment I could have sour I felt my molecules change. From big to small, concentrate what do you want most at this moment. At this moment I want to leave this place, okay whats the other thing I want most I say to myself. I want to be me. I want to be my normal size. Slowly again I can feel my self changing. Keep positive thoughts. I say to myself once more.

Doing this takes at what I can only guess a couple of minutes. Its hard to know what time of day it is let alone how many DAYS I've been in here. Staying in here for so long that I can slowly feel my self loose my sense of direction. Focus. Shaking my head I go on with instructing my body to change piece by piece. I won't worry about what the day is or how long exactly I've been here. I peer down at my stomach witch has been viciously growling since the day I was kidnapped. My throat on the other hand is worse haven't had any type of water since then and I'm extremely tired, I've been up all night searching for a way out. Would Don and lyndsy know that im gone?

Will they find out, once they come over and enter my room, and get a sense that I haven't been there? Or do they know already? And are on there way to rescue me, they must, they must be out looking for me. Oh my poor mom I wonder how she is, I can only too clearly see her sitting in a corner rocking back and forth whispering, praying that im okay. While at the same time crying her heart out. The expression she must have had on her face once she came in my room to get me up for church. The all too good warmth on her cheeks immediately leaving them, as she finds out that I wasn't asleep in bed tossing and turning at her attempt to wake me, only to finally give up and leave, then ill finally get up and make it down the stairs masking my real feelings on how I feel about wearing dresses to church. That was the regular routine we did every Sunday morning. Now that routine will no longer be carried out this year.

Again I loose my focus, giving up entirely only about to start crying again. I fall back to the floor. Only instead of landing hard up against the wall I feel nothing only air. I look down. Wait, wait a minute whats that buzzing noise, the noise sounds way too familiar….Oh my gosh! Im flying how could I have not noticed I was flying, looking down I finally see the floor a good enough length from me.I then fly over to the left an then the right. Taking a good amount of time I search the cave for cracks that only a mere mouse or beetle could fit in. There were three ways for me to escape. One over in far corner of the cave, the other in a crack about in the middle of the wall. And the last up towards the ceiling of the cave. Which one will lead to the right way out?, And which one will lead to a dead end? Crossing my legs as I float inches from the floor I think of what to do. Not want to touch the ground just yet. Minutes ticked by as I still float from the ground deciding carefully what exit out of here I should take. Alright I say after a minute or so I've decided which one I should take. I fly over the the closest exit possible that I could find which is the wall with the whole in the middle. Flying over I can hear a small muffling sound on the other end. Not sure what it is, my mind immediately imagines those two crack heads on the other side. I peek through the whole and immediately a light shines through the whole nearly blinding me. Covering my face I double back from the whole untile im at least a foot away. Suddenly out of nowhere the wall collapse in front of me.

"There she is" said an all too familiar voice,stepping out of the beam of light and into the dim light shadowed from the flashlight. "Lets go Princess the Boss wants to see you, Oh and you might want to change back to the way you were, we don't want to have an escape on our hands." Not answering to this I just float there. Unable to speak or anything, this was my only chance to get out of here. I suck in a deep breath wondering if I'll ever get out! A tear rolls down my cheek. "Now!" he demands, I stiffle a sob and try again once more to change, It doesn't take me long this time because there was a slight breeze from the whole they just created. We walk down the narrow pathway. Deeper and deeper we go into what felt to me like a never ending tunnel. It felt as if hours had slowly gone by the time we reached a wooden door. How exactly is there a door here when everything else is rock?

The big bald guy goes first inside the room. We wait in the hall, until the bald guys comes back out a smug look on his, looking like he might just see something that will brighten his all too dim life. He nods for us to fallow reluctantly I go in not sure what will happen. In the room its pitch dark unable to see anything I stumble into something. Feeling around me, what is that? Is that wood?, I search my hand along the object. This is wood I thought again were are they getting all this wood, its basically just desert. Out there I think back to when we finally came to a stop in the sewer, walking out into the fresh air my feet find the ground and not like the forrest floor but dirt. I was walking in front of them only a short distance from the sewer. They were walking behind, in case I tried to make a run for it, which in my case was not likely seeing as they were pointing a gun at my back. So I had no choice. But to obide by there rules at that moment, Its wasn't an option for me right then to get shot. Coming back to reality I feel my way around what feels like a table? Why would there be a table in a cave? or whatever this is. Suddenly a light goes on and a man , is sitting in a chair. In the middle of the room is this man in what looks like to be the only chair in the all too crowded room. Is were the man sat. Slowley cautiously I moved to the middle of the table, on the opposite side of were the man's sitting. The man Had big broad Shoulders,and a face that could only be described as dark and cynical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Plead!**

**_Chapter one_**

We got in line luckily though there weren't as many humans around, maybe about five or six but that was about it. Before we got to the club. We landed behind it to shape shift into a human, But this time Allyssa's a brunette last week she was a red head. Like sifting through outfits. She has on a pink tank and jean skirt. Me and Don don't change. Now were waiting in line, and the bouncer called us up. From the back and let us go on in. we got a few snickers and complaints. A lady at the front of the line wearing some kind of grease outfit complained saying; "Hey that's not fair I've been here a lot longer then they have what's that all about?" the people behind all joined in unison complaining too. The bouncer just sighed and said: Ma'am please step back and just wait your turn." he replied his voice sounding annoyed and tired as if he's heard this all night. Ignoring this we keep going.

Once we were in, the noise was over powering and the music vibrated through our body's to the point were it made you want to clash with the swaying bodies. Instead, we just moved our way past all the bodies moving both drunkenly to the music and to the actual alcohol. Once we got to the far end of the club, we came to a halt a drunk couple were making out right in front of the door we looking for. Luckily for us the drunk couple stumbled off. At the door I search my surroundings, to make sure were clear from any straying glances towards our way. We were. But I did notice a particularly hot guy, and just being me I stared not quite helping it. He was standing at the far end corner of the room. With a couple other people. I tried to look away but com on what do you expect I'm a girl, looking his way again this time his eye catches mine and he smiles but only for a brief moment. Smiling I turn back to the door and open it. I was happy that Allyssa didn't notice because she would have just made a big fuss about it. Which I was not trying to have. So without saying anything I open the door and head on in Allyssa and Don closely behind.

Making my way down the hall towards the opening. When I get to the bar I take a seat in my usual spot. I look over the bar. "Hey Jerry how's business tonight?" he shrugs while replying, the same as every night." "What about you anything interesting going on that I should know about?" he said eyeing me I laugh,

Just the same mischief, combined with a little treachery here and there you know the usual." I say jokingly he shakes his head at this.

I keep telling you to be careful or stuff like that will come to haunt you?" we both laugh, at this.

"Anyway I'll have the usual"

Flashing a smile I see his fangs. Ever since the club opened I never have seen him without. Them in I guess he gets a sense of pride from having them out.

Were as I think there annoying. For example they will sometimes prick my tongue, when I absent mindedly slide it across them. Which can sometimes be the result of there itchiness. I have no clue why they itch but they do, my mother suggest that I'm still growing into them like molars but not quite. I know my mom means well I mean no one gave her an instruction manual on how to raise four Anomalous no less teenage ones you can only imagine the thought of bringing home a new borne child who you try and nurture as your own to only find out that the case workers who supposedly "forgot" to mention a minor detail. That their daughter is a Anomalous how would you like to receive that bundle of Christmas joy.

"Thanks Jerry." I say giving him another smile

"No problem your really the only vampire I know who will drink this stuff, I mean its good sometimes but I guess I prefer that undeniable sensation you get at first gulp, but hey that's just me." I turned to Don. "I don't know what do you think Don…would you think drinking blood would taste better than this?" I ask holding up my drink.

"Umm well it all depends on what type it is I mean if its AB-then yea I'd say your soda taste way better."

I shake my head at this. Every night we come here I would get the usual sprite and we would site in our usual seats. This night though was different from the rest. Why because a really hot guy about my age came up to me and asked me to dance. I was so surprised that I couldn't speak or even move. So Allyssa did it for me. Bumping me in the arm she replies for me saying of course I would like to. Slowly walking with the guy out to the dance floor. He steps closer putting his hands on my waist, and I froze my breath catching , I felt so weird because I had no idea what to do with my hands so I just place them around his neck, we slowly sway to the music, like I've seen in so many movies, except only this time I was the one dancing with a very cute guy, the one who would have the dance scene, From gushy movies. Me! I would have never thought it would happen, well I was wrong.

Now I focus my attention back to him and notice he's staring at me, and in the act of that very convincing smile that said "I want to kiss you!" I feel like my legs could give away at any moment. Soon the song ends and one with a faster beat starts. Forcing me to actually dance instead of sway. I look up into his eyes and notice they're a light chocolate brown and then as the music gets even more intense. I Think what did I get my self into considering I cant dance. Then all of a sudden he leans in close as if he's about to kiss me when I close my eyes I think Oh my god he's really going to kiss me! And we'll meet up some more after this because this will be the moment he realizes I'm the one and years from now I'm going to tell my friends how we met, like in all those sappy love movies and…

"Is your friend single?" He whispers opening my eyes. I stare him straight in the face a little perplexed. But for only a second. wondering if he's joking or not. He's not. He's just standing there smiling down at me expectant of my answer. "Who do you think I am" I snapped, "a carrier pigeon!" he said nothing as this was a rhetorical question. "We'll since your still standing there with a dumb look on your face as if asking me this is the most normal question in the world to ask, lets see if this will help." I say clearly working up some steam, "No! I don't think she is, if you want to talk to her than be a man and grow some balls, and ask her yourself!" Pardon my French, " instead of asking to dance with _me! _and suddenly just blurt out if I know whether she's single or not, I chuckle a little shaking my head in disbelief .

"Are you serious!",…see I knew it. I can't believe this is happening again!…."So is that a no or…" ugh! I start toward the bar spinning on my heels to face him again

" oh and along the way you might want to take a pit stop at the LAMEBROGADE, as that was the lamest attempt ever!"

I didn't wait for him to respond as he stood there with that dumbfounded look. Angrily and astonished all at once I turn on my heel once more and stomped off fuming, heading up to jasmine. Pissed I say "there's another one for you." now I make my way up to Don. It didn't surprise me at all that guy didn't have anything to say because that would require for him to have to be a normal human being fully developed in the matters of the mind or elaborated fully in the contemplations and complexity of women's emotions. Evidently from his idiotically unsmooth question distributed only moments earlier, that he is no longer in that stage of developing or expanding in this sense of common logic. No, no why should he? It would be clearly to much to ask of a brained drained droid like him. Pushing my way past the crowd of thrashing bodies. Now on my way to go join Don my face probably visible distraught, which in turn leads up to the concerned and quizzical look I get from Don the moment he sees me approaching him. I sit back down in my seat. beside him.

"Hey are you ok?" Asks Don,

"Oh sure I'm fine, its just for the second time this week I was used as a drive through for Allyssa's heart." He sighs,

"Oh man not again"

"Yea again but this time, he had a little decency to ask if she was single instead of assuming she was, like last time."

I just cant believe that this actually happened again… I don't even know why I'm so upset…wait yes I do, its because that guy was a total jerk and dumb to think I wouldn't get upset. Uh newsflash of course I am. Ugh! The nerve, seriously who does he think he is? Surely not Brad Pitt that's for sure. I don't know why I could have ever thought he was the one, I mean for one Its not like I know the guy. I guess I thought it would be like in the movies. I just have this silly thing about love at first sight and for some reason I thought that maybe… It was silly of me to believe in those things. It doesn't even matter anymore, I guess that's what I get for believing in fairytales, maybe because I expect to much in life for things like that is the reason why I'm in high school and still dateless. I guess I'm not good enough for guys.

The moment I thought this I felt a tinge. I know that's not true, I don't know why I thought that. A wave of guilt washed over me now. I feel ashamed for thinking those things, there's a lot to like about me, and by putting myself down like that wont do anything but put my self esteem at an all time low. Along with so many times I've thought this way convincing myself it was because of my looks and this was the main reason for my lack of communication among guys. A picture of my mom pops into mind, just sitting there on the couch watching channel five news at the same time flipping through an Oprah catalog

"Lindsy!" she would say "I taught you better than to put yourself in such a negative place like that all for a guy…"she would say, …and "to never think your not "good enough" for someone because you and I both know that, that's a load of total and utter crap…" shed rant on and on about how to respect yourself as an equal individual and by singling yourself out will only make things even more complicated or by giving up would be to only make matters worse, and by thinking that way would get me nowhere.

" You are a wonderful, smart, funny independent young girl and there's someone out there for you and besides your only in high school love will find a way to you just be patient." She'd finish saying, by turning a page in her magazine indicating that there's nothing more to say. All those times I would hear her say that I would silently agree and move on as I should now, by staying positive. I mean he wasn't that cute. Besides I've had this happen to me more than once to no that whenever a guy does that it just makes Alyssa's annual break up even harder for them. Which in the end when I see the person who used me to get to her there begging on the phone or in person for her to go back out with them it just makes my day a little bit easier.

It also gives me a real good perspective on them sooner rather than if it was me in her place. "Do you want to talk about it?" Don asks penetrating my thoughts. Giving him a weak smile of reassurance, I respond back "No" and that "I'm fine". He doesn't say anything as he's contemplating this. Surely he nods an okay and turns back toward Jerry, Who was going on about a new drink he was experimenting on, asking Don if he'd be the first to try it. Don gave him a nod in agreement. But by his expression he didn't want to and rather pass. I laugh at this, Don looks at me again giving me an unsure tilt of his head rolling his eyes, while at the same time shaking his head all the while. In a way that said "hey whats a guy to do he's my friend," ah the ever so strong bond between man to man friendship, or in Dons case man to hormone raging teen. I flash him one of my signature "I'm one of a kind and don't you ever forget it" his smirk then widens into a full on smile of his own.

"Now that I'm in a quite-"I say

"Quite!" Don says, cutting me off doing his best British accent

"-Quite better mood" I finish "I think I'll have some tea and crumpets" i chime in along with him.

"Crumpets?"

"Yes Crumpets with little slivers of caviar please!"

"wow.." Jerry adds shaking his head "you two are just.."

"We know awesome!" Don finishes we all start to laugh once we settle down i nod toward Don"thanks" I say to him "No problem, that's what I'm here for" he says easily, we just stare at each other for a moment, I break our gaze and look around me I wonder where she is?

"she's over there"

Don, nods behind me, as if reading my mind I look over my shoulder. There just a few feet behind me is Alyssa and the cute guy who know that I think of it doesn't seem so cute, I cant believe I thought we would be together I think looking at him, I shove this thought aside redirecting my gaze towards Alyssa again as she nods to something he just said. I take into notice that Alyssa's changed back into the brunette she was when we first came in. I'm guessing she changed back so she could dance with everyone. The very first time I saw her change into a human I asked why, she simply said that she likes the way she feels when the music vibrates from the floor to her body. Then adding how interesting it was to be all different sorts of people. Along with the exhilarated feeling she gets, like she's not entirely in her own body, she would say the night I'd asked her this, even more so she likes the fresh, tingling sensation she felt all through out her body, she said that its not something she could explain, "as its more of something that cant be described, but merely felt. You know? She asked, I nodded. I did know what she meant, except that type of feeling or

"Sensation" as she would put it. But it doesn't feel right to me. I probably could convert if I wanted. The thing is I don't. I mean why morph into something your not? Why not just stay the same? I did try once though and it gave a sort of sense of insecurity and an out of place feeling, rather than at peace like she described.

Of course when I thought of this I didn't tell her that instead I just agreed and went back to drinking my sprite. Looking back I think of how much I like me for my flaws and all, I don't want to have to change for anyone just because they like it, seriously if they only like me when I'm someone else an not for me then that's their problem, not mine and it says only one thing about them and its that they're shallow and I don't have a lot of time or patience for that kind of stuff. Alyssa agrees with me on It as well, she just like to "Experiment" as she would clarify when she's a different person each week, for Alyssa transforming into another person is like trying on new cloths she can't resist.

She'd say that that by doing this it will help her determine whether a guy likes her for her or the person she converted into. With Alyssa it's the exact same thing when it comes to guys the whole liking her for her. Every time it's the same way they like her for who she is. Which is great only, in most cases were she's in a serious relationship that is to say will usually last two weeks at the most. With an awesome guy until, she moves on, just like that. Using the same age old: "its not you it me" bit, leaving them heartbroken and disheveled. Often with that she can just leave them and move on. Even on some occasions she'll run into the same guy she just dumped only to be found hand in hand with another poor chap who's going to end up in the exact same spot the previous boyfriend is in about a couple of weeks or so after.

Want to hear something even more sad then getting dumped. Finding out a few days later in the most conspicuous moment in time only, to see that the girl you were supposedly falling for no longer than a week before the break up is now, hand in hand with another man as your replacement? Goes over and ask all weak and pathetic what you did wrong. Let me just say now that these sort of little events never end well…Yep that's pretty much how its like practically every time because Alyssa has a certain quality about her that irrisistably unavoidable and by just talking to her instantly draws any guy within a five foot radius to her. I know by observation that this trait is a beauty and a curse all wrapped up in one.

Turning back around I try and forget about that guy. Feeling a little better now that only in a matter of time he will be one of those sniffling idiots I once fantasized as my boy friend.

"Hey Don do you want to dance and show off how nice it is to be free agents?"

I ask smiling wide. He takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor. After what felt like hours of dancing I feel ten times better. "Feel Better?" Don nearly shouts over the music. Smiling down at me one of his cute grins I return the smile, mine just a bit bigger. I glance over in Allyssa direction as she dances with the former cute dude. He looks so happy and confident as he dances with her. I can tell by her overly wide smile that she might consider dating him. After they break up which they will. Then he'll feel like his whole world is coming to a screeching halt, well maybe not a screeching halt but he will feel bad and he even might wish he'd gone out with me from the beginning, who am I kidding he might not even remember me once its all over, but he will remember what he once had with Alyssa and be deeply depressed ha-ha sucker!, just kidding hopefully he wont get the chance to date her." Yes" I finally reply, "Much better" my attention now back on Don, for a while we just stand there smiling at each other yet again.

Then once a faster more danceable beat comes on pulsing not only through the floor but through me as well I let loose and dance with Don forgetting all about earlier, a while later Alyssa notices and joins the party. This is my idea of a good Wednesday night before torture sets in of another unruly Day of school.

The next day I awake to the sound of my alarm clock for another day of prison, I so wish today was Friday. One more day I tell my self as I climb out of bed and take a shower, my bathroom is in my right near my room thank heavens and its decorated with all my favorite colors. Pink and Green on two of the walls and Ocean blue on the other. I also have my favorite outdoor scene. I got this picture from my all time favorite photographer Hugh Schneider. The scenery is a view of the woods on a poster on my door, it shows a path of dirt running along the middle of the forest lining trees on either side of the pathway just looming over the pathway as if a arch way.

I absolutely love how it casts a shadow on the path. It seems so real that its as if I'm standing right under it. I love this because it gives a sort of calling. Like it wants me to walk right under the tunnel of trees out of sight somewhere different and magical. Its also so marvelous to me because I get so stumble upon such a place so grand and mysterious ever so often. I asked my mom about this one day when we were out driving some place if she ever felt that way as well. She does. Another poster I have in here is a picture of Zac Efron from the Movie "Seventeen Again" I have to say that it was the best movie he's stared in, his whole ora from his outfits to his hair just…wow is all I can say. Moving on I take my shower, get dressed and head down stairs for breakfast.

Down stairs now, I head for the kitchen, not surprised at all I see my brother and sister already down there. Great. Joseph and Angela (twins) are arguing about ice-cream. Of course. Danny and Angie are always fighting so its no surprise its junk food. "You guys know you aren't supposed to have ice-cream for breakfast, so instead of having mom come down and get angry and tell you to put it away. You should just do it now before she gets down here." Expecting a argument, that usually always takes place when I tell them to do something which then leads off to stomping around the house all morning until mom gets fed up with it and gives them what they want.

"Fine" I hear them say in unison and walk off. Well that was easier than I thought. Walking over to the counter I grab a plat of eggs and toast. Finished I gather up my things and call for my sisters. Walking towards the bus stop I spot Allyssa waiting for us. "Hey" I sigh

"Hi!" she says overly cheerful even for her at this hour.

School was the same as usual when we arrived. Going to my locker though was a real challenge. But by the time I got to 1st I was late so I had to go to the office for a late slip. I really hate the rule about being late. Considering since this was my second tardy another one of those and I would get detention. And I did not want that. As soon as 1st period was over the day dragged on slower than ever.

I got to my locker to get my fourth period books. "Hi!" someone says, I gasp and spin around I didn't even notice him coming, I was too absorbed in my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!" His smile just widens as if his task for the day is now complete. I dismiss this and shut my locker and start down the hall, with Don by my side he starts to talk about How Augustana's going to play down town at a festival this weekend and that he would definitely be going…after that I kind of just drifted back to my day dreaming of if only there was a meteor hurdling towards earth... or something exciting that wouldn't make this day seem so dull.

"So are you going to go?" I hear him ask penetrating my thoughts I look at him now, he stopped walking and is facing me waiting for my answer. Before I could respond the bell rings. Signaling that my five minute break is over. Also meaning its time for my fourth period math class. Oh Joy! I start down the hall and turn back, and see he's still standing there. Giving him an apologetic smile, I head to class. In class I take my seat, get out my things and try and copy what she wrote on board and listen to her lecture at the same time, but its not possible because her class is so boring that it's really hard to pay attention. Especially when she just keeps droning on about how to use the computer properly when typing out equations.

After what seems to be a lifetime math's finally over along with Mrs. Kelly's lecture. As I get my things together, I cant help but notice how Mrs. Kelly looks really young and petite I sometimes wonder if she shops at the junior section of stores because it sure does seem that way. I'm also curious as to how she looks like, she came fresh out of college. Which I know cant be true considering she's probably been at this school longer than I have. There's really no reason why I'm talking about this except its just you know hard to not notice. Its not like I'm saying it to get a point across because I'm not. I'm mean she's not a bad teacher when it comes to other things, but when it comes to school work its really hard to listen to her all together. A lot of people think she's cool outside school work as well so its not just me who feels this way.

Most even claim to love her like a friend. Why wouldn't they she's nice, has a good personality, doesn't smell like rotting apricots( Mr. Dimly) wow that mans name really says it all about him. I mean Dimly seriously come on I mean a women on horse tranquilizers would have come up with a better name. anyway , Ms Kelly's just the type of person who can contemplate and understand people on a deeper level like the way "teenagers" feel about things. Like for example some jack-Whole comes to school setting off the fire alarms for sniffing Doobies in the teachers lounge then asks what he did wrong. Wow that actually has nothing to do with her but anyways it was actually a good day for me I got to watch a kid get arrested for getting high from a marijuana cigarette on a harpoon, and watch a teacher hyperventilate.

For winning an Alec Baldwin hat from some famous movie he was in, apparently she was a big fan. Oh and then Alec Baldwin showed up for her class to give it to her in person. She was so excited she was laugh and cryed at the same time, then she passed out only from him brushing a finger on her hand while handing it to her. He really had no idea why she did that. No lie that actually did happen, Yea that was a good day for me to be in that class at that time. But anyway what was I saying?… Oh right I was saying how she gets us on a deeper level… well I cant exactly think of a time were she's like that but her personality just says it all, along with all of that she also looks like she goes to this school, which on the plus side can make it real easy to talk to her. She's also has very good looks.

You can even say she's pretty in a sort of book-junky-librarian. Type deal than yea. What I'm trying to get at is she would make a better librarian. Picking up the rest of my things I head for my other classes. Lunch finally comes and I'm practically the first one out the door of World History. I get to the lunch line grab a sub and go to our table in the back right of the cafeteria by the window. I love this spot because I get to look out the window and watch the world around me.

"Hey" Alyssa says not looking up from her phone, but a clearly visible grin on her face as she texts which can only mean one thing.

"Hi"

I reply back setting my tray on the table and taking a seat next to Don, who wasn't paying much attention either too engrossed in his hamburger. I wait for her to tell me who the lucky guy is this week since just recently(last Friday) to be exact she broke it off with her last Bf Jeremy. I look back over at Don who's shaking his head knowing exactly what's going on. So I guess he wasn't so absorbed in his food. Well I can tell that theirs a knew BF because she looks all dreamy eyed. This usually is how it goes she gets all dreamy eyed for a guy and the next thing you know she dumps them for some little thing that he does like say he's too needy, or he's too immature, or too shy, or too sweet. Why she does these things I have no idea but I do know that its usually about the time when things are getting too serious so she moves on.

Getting a new BF after a day or two or maybe even a week. I don't necessarily judge her for what she does with her social life. I mean it is who she is. Some girls are the relationship type others friends with benefits, but Allyssa's her own kind. She the kind who has to…how should I put it… shift through her relationships, and I know for sure that she is not the serious-relationship type, or the friends with benefits. But the kind who likes to keep their opportunities open. Which I have no problem with except for the fact that I worry that all these hearts she's broken are in the long run actually going to keep her from feeling any kind of real love. I'm also afraid that when the right one comes her emotions will just shut him out completely, because she's too afraid to admit her true feelings toward him.

"So who's the lucky boy this time?" I say teasingly and take a bite from my sub.

"Oh…,looking up at us finally her cheeks visibly blushing. "You know the cute guy who asked you out last night well turns out his name is Luke. Sweet! Just the person I wanted to hear, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised I mean they were talking to each other like all night. Really this whole guy thing is really not my thing anyway so I'm just going let it go. I mean there are more important things in life.

So I'm happy that she's glowing like tinker Bell from peter pan, in fact I have no problem with it at all. Because I'm getting a sense that I'm going to be seeing Wannabe Cody Linley a lot. I'm actually pretty excited to be able to talk to him again. This time though its going to be different. After School i grab an apple, check facebook, no ones on so I log off. Nothing else to do so I get my homework out and start it. An hour later I finish my English essay and wash up for dinner. Finishing clearing off the table so I head upstairs and take a shower. Not knowing what else to do I watch a little TV, after getting annoyed with reruns of Full House eventually I go to bed.

Next day i wake with a soar throat. Getting out of bed i walk over to the mirror to see what the damage is this time. I start to get dizzy and light headed. I don't understand why I feel this way…I cant get sick so what's wrong with me. Skipping the mirror I slowly get dressed. it's a miracle how I got down the stairs without passing out. I slowly and steadily make it to the kitchen. Wondering if a glass of water would help my throat but this pounding headache I just got makes it hard to see straight. Tacking a sip from the cold water, I quickly recoil in pain.

My mouth burns from the water. This is really starting to freak me out. "Ahh, I cry in pain, pressing my hands to my hears. I double back as the high pitched noise pierces my ears.

"Hey Lindsy are you okay?" Angie asked coming towards me instantly the sound fades away and the smell of her blood hits my nose. Its as if I can hear her veins pulsing through her skin, and smell the blood circulating throughout her body. Its like I can smell right were a good pressure point would be if only I had the chance to-stop it! This is your sister you need to get a hold of your self before you do something you'll regret.

"Angie please don't come any closer I-I have a cold and could get you sick."

"Lindsey What's wrong!" I hear her say with worry in her voice. I quickly glance up at her. As soon as I did I regretted it because she gasped as I thought she would. I make my way to the bathroom so see how bad it is. Its bad. I need to get some blood before I get worse.

Getting my strength back I dash up the stairs to get my stash under my mattress reaching under I feel…nothing! What the…were is my box! I flung up the mattress. Nothing. zilch, nada, NO COMPRENDIA!. I cant believe its gone. I could have placed it somewhere else. Frantically I search for it. Again nothing.

"were is my stuff!" I nearly scream Mom just walked in the kitchen as I said this. "What's wrong?" she asked opening the fridge and retrieving the milk.

"Someone went through my things and took my my wooden box, I cant find it." I whined

"Angie do you know were it might be?" she asked sternly

"No!" Angie growled back

"Ask Joseph" she suggested suddenly all calm mom then turned towards me. Her eyes widening just as she did so."Honey…she gaped looking me over once more.

"Ugh!" I groan "that's not helping with you staring like that it makes me feel like some kind of-"I'm sorry go upstairs and ask your sisters for some okay?" I nod and go up stairs. At Elizabeth and Maureen's room.

Walking on in not in the mood for an invitation.

"Excuse you I'm getting dressed…Whoa said Elizabeth wide eyed and half dressed. Quickly I walk in and apologize. To get the pressure of her stare off me. I take a moment to look around the room. There room, is always a mess there's always clothes strewn everywhere, cups on the dresser. There wasn't a single surface that isn't covered with anything. The only thing that is clear is Elizabeth's bed, Maureen's on the other hand was the total opposite.

There room had. Beautifully colored walls painted light blue, there rug is really cute, its checkered and the squared rug match their walls. But like there furniture its also covered with a whole bunch of crap that seems to stay there unless its clean. Which is not often.

"Do you any of you guys have blood stashed anywhere." I finally ask them coming back from my thoughts.

Maureen than stopped going through her drawr and turned to face me. As soon as she did her mouth fell open, walking closer to me she asks how long I've gone without a drink.

"I don't know maybe two days at the most."

"So do you have any?" I ask getting impatient.

"I'm sorry but I ran out myself, I had the last of it last night so I should be good for the day, you on the other hand are toast you know that your not supposed to go at least more than 24 hours without some." she reminded me

"Yes, Yes I know all this I just… ugh!"

"Elizabeth do you have any I can barrow?" I asked changing the subject

"No sorry I'm out too so Maureen shared with me" she said nodding toward Maureen

"Here were these" Maureen suddenly said coming toward me with a pair of sunglasses

"Really what is this going to do for me!"

"This is not going to help overcome the urge to bite people at school, so I don't-"

"No" she said, "there going to help with disguising your eyes because if you haven't noticed you don't look good"

"Yes I think I noticed that thank you for so graciously pointing that out!" I snap

"fine you know you can leave if your going to be like that."

"your right I'm sorry I'm just…really hungry" I sighed

"We should probably get to the bus stop." she suggest

"Yea okay I guess, these will just have to work for now." I say holding up the glasses.

At the bus stop it wasn't helping that I was so weak that I was tripping over everything in my path. The smells of everything around me was so strong that it stung.

Now at school things weren't getting any better, why oh because I could barely see a thing it was also the fact that people were staring at me like I was on some crack or something, others knew but most didn't understand.

"Hey are you…okay man you look bad!"

"Thanks that's really helping me right now." I say sarcastically

"so I take it you've heard about me."

"no duh I heard about it from some kid who just out of the blue walked up to me asking if I've seen you yet, I said no I Haven't why? and the kid just goes well she looks pretty banged up. At that point I was searching all over the school for you."

"So what's going on?" she asks curiously. Pulling her to the side out of earshot I explain

"I haven"t had a drink in two days, so now I look like I just got finished sniffing crack."

"Oh" she exclaims, "do you think you might know someone who could help you."

I shake my head and rest up against the wall to support my weight. She then takes

A hold of my arm clearly seeing me struggle to stand on my own.

"oh wait" I say suddenly, "do you know who mark is?"

"who doesn't" she replies, "well I think he's dating a girl named Diane who's maybe a vampire." I say taking my weight off the wall, " we better find her quick before the bell rings."

wasting no time we set out to find Diane. Few minutes went by and still no sign of her. Then as if a miracle was sent by god, there she was walking right into the bathroom.

We fallow in right behind her into the bathroom.

"Hey" Alyssa calls after her, Diane turned around her brown curls flipping in the process. Alyssa then takes a second to make sure it was just us. Coast was clear. "Do you have any blood?" I asked hoping she wouldn't reject me. She looked at me closely before responding with a nod, sighing in relief . She Pulls out a thermos , takes off the lid and pours the blood in the lid I could smell that it was AB+ which is not my favorite but at that moment I didn't care. In appreciation I take the cup and take a long gulp of it. It tasted hot and creamy like hot chocolate pouring down my throat, like gooey syrup then into my stomach were it splashed around like a kid in a kitty pool.

Finished and relieved that my soar throat instantly went away and my fangs went back in. I could feel my strength regaining. I looked in the mirror to see if I was going back to normal. I was, my green eyes faded back into dark brown, the dark circles under my eyes faded away as well.

By the time we got out of the bathroom the bell rang. Again I thanked Diane for helping me, she just told me it was no big deal and went to class. All through out the day I was in a better and happier mood than ever partially because it was Friday but also because Diane saved my butt back there. I was accompanied at my bus stop. Alyssa didn't feel like going home so she got off with me, and Don was too hungry to wait to get to his, so here we are walking to my house in silence.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask as we walk in the door, to the living room Alyssa shrugged as she plopped herself down on the couch. Don didn't answer heading into the kitchen and coming back with some grapes. I didn't even know we had. Then he sat down on the recliner. "My friends having this party tonight we could go to that." he suggested popping a grape in his mouth. Alyssa Immediately came back to life at the thought of it. Looking at me now for my answer. " Sure why not got nothing else to do" I agreed Alyssa squealed springing to her feet she gave me a hug.

It took Alyssa five minutes to figure out what outfit to wear. When she finally decided to go with a red polo and white beadier to go under it, short shorts, red and white jays. With her hair in a twisty, sporting black earrings to match. Me on the other just slid on a pair of frayed jeans with a hot pink top, and white flats nothing special. She in addition to that took her time studying herself in the mirror. We bounded down the stairs finally finished Alyssa was first. Down there Don showed an exasperated look on his face seeing us. "Finally took you long enough" shaking his head he went and got his jacket

I looked over at Alyssa as he said this. Not paying the least bit of attention she just went on applying lip gloss. I gave him a sideways glance indicating that it clearly was not me holding us up. Catching on he rolled his eyes. I headed for the door amused by her lack of concern for time.

The music was pulsing from the walls of the house and there were a few people sitting out on the porch. A girl who was sitting on the porch banister laughed so hard she fell off. Making our way up the front steps we went inside. I could feel the excitement radiating from Alyssa as she studied her surroundings smiling, her smile got bigger at a cute senior walking by. He smiled and went into the other room. Alyssa followed.

As I got closer into the house I got a better look of it, I went into the kitchen but since this was my first time at the house, I got Don to lead me there. The music was louder in the kitchen so I quickly grabbed a Sprite and left. Once out I followed a group of kids into what seemed to be a living room and sat down on the couch.

It was cool in here there were a bunch of senior guys sitting at what used to be a coffee table but was now covered in food and a poker game that by the looks of it been going on all night. I sipped some of my soda and observed some more of the living room, nothing much was here a couple of drunks. Passed out and mumbling in there sleep. Everyone else was either dancing or standing around talking. Then out of nowhere someone sat down, I quickly turned my head.

It was Alyssa she laughed clearly seeing my awareness.

"Ha ha wow did you see how fast you turned around, man you should really loosen up seriously were at a party! surrounded with a million hot guys." she said, I sighed and smiled.

"Your right" I said, "so where'd you go off to?"

She just smiled and winked at me then got up to leave.

"Wait were did you go!" I asked getting anxious I grabbed her arm. She again just smiled and walked away; I quickly grabbed my drink and went after her. As I was following her, I noticed that she was heading toward a door that leads to the back porch.

"So since you're not going tell I guess you leave me no choice." I said to her once we got out there. Staring her straight in the eye. She sighed and smiled shaking her head. Ha ha! it, worked, victory, whenever I want her to tell me something, and she wont give in I use my puppy dog face on her, your probably thinking its some kind of power. It's not. vampires only have certain kinds of powers for me its mimicking sounds I hear, bring people back to life by killing them the way they died, cause black outs and natural disasters, slow down fast moving objects, and fast forward and rewind current events, turn invisible, and produce acidic rain, and bring inanimate objects to life I know sounds lame right but its kind of like my own little personal weapon. Sadly I can't regenerate, have special hearing or other things in that nature. But I am able to have an intense sense of smell. Oh and peripheral vision which comes in handy when things are at a great distance away.

"Nope not this time it looks like your going to have to wait until we get home" she giggled gleefully and sat down on the patio couch, a smirk on her face clearly proud of her own strength. Now I guess I'll just have to wait. I joined her and took a sip of my drink, and began scoping out all the guys around us. From were I was sitting I could only tell that a hand full of the boys were cute the others were of limits. Turning my attention now to Alyssa I could see that she was doing the same.

"So anything you see you like." I nudged her. Referring to the guys around us. She shrugged her shoulders playfully.

" I don't know…are you kidding me yea I do, but as you may know I'm already taken it's you I'm looking for." she said, "Oh really?" I said my tone implying that was a fat chance. "Oh how about him he's cute!" she nodded her cup toward a guy standing all the way on the other side of the yard. Talking to some girls who were by the looks of it getting way too giddy. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" she said smiling innocently

"Seriously umm well first off he's not my type" I said, teasingly as if it weren't already obvious. I mean he was okay looking, who am I kidding he is just plain ugly lets put it that way. I mean the way his hair looks is one thing how it's in a buzz cut is just not cute, or the way his eyes are too far a part and what not, is just not attractive at all.

"Well I think he's hot so I'm going to go say hi." she said smoothing out her shirt.

" But wait didn't you just say you were taken? what's all this about?" I asked confused

"Yeah I said I was taken but I never said I wouldn't look or supposedly mingle" I just shook my head and watched her leave.

See, that's the difference between me and her she'll go up and talk to a complete stranger who not only could be a total whack job but a million other things and not to mention ugly. Alyssa always had more confidence then me in practically everything she does. From talking to guys to making more friends, I'm not jealous or anything, but I am working on my social skills and what a better way to practice then today. So in a way you can pretty much say she more like inspires me to live life while you still can. Which is like a full on motto to her. If I'm going to be bold then I'm going to need Don to back me up. I set out for him in the living room, kitchen, nothing. In the hall, again nothing, until I get to the dining room I find him standing in the corner bobbing his head to the beat. But missing it every so often. I quickly go up to him with a huge smile on my face. Once he sees me he stops and shares my smile back.

"Hey what's going on?" He yelled over the music, "Are you having fun?" I got closer to tell him.

"Yeah its great I just need to ask a little favor of you." I say looking up at him he narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"What kind of favor?" he asked still suspicious. Now I just do what Alyssa did to me, smile and take his hand leading him into the living room. Once there he quickly asks again, "What kind of favor?"

"All right." I say, "I need your help talking to these guys, I need you to introduce me." once I'm done talking he raises his eyebrows.

"That's all you had to say how come you didn't just say that?" he asks still confused

"Oh I was trying to be like Alyssa you know all dramatic with things . . . I guess it wasn't really necessary" he shakes his head in agreement. Hmm I guess she's the only one who can pull it off without looking dumb.

"Okay so who do you want to get to know?" I look around the room not really seeing anyone interesting until I spot a boy sitting on the couch. I tilt my head not really sure if what I'm seeing is true. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that seem kind of nerdy. I mean a preferably a hot guy is at a party reading. I'm immediately attracted to his boldness. And how his body posture indicates he doesn't care and is too absorbed by his book. This is even sexier because not a lot of guys now days just read for fun instead of it being an assignment. I look back at Don who is trying to figure out who I'm starring at. Following my gaze his smile goes away.

"No." he says simply

"What?" I say not sure I heard him right.

"Dude don't play with me", I say in disbelief. Now staring me straight in the face he shakes his head, "I 'm not playing with you, he's off limits. He said his face getting really serious.

"Why?" I say, still not sure why he's suddenly all seriouse

"He's a jerk He stops and sighs, "just point to someone else ok"

"No I want to talk to him" " what makes you say he's a jerk? Do you know him?" I ask

"Not really but hes..."

"ok then, i rest my case" but obviously Don didn't I start over to him anyway and he follows closely behind to try and stop me but before he can…"Hi" I say cheerfully the guy lifts up his head smiles and replies back saying hey. My smile widens. I don't know what Don was so worried about he's seems perfectly fine.

"So…Don whose this? He says looking me up and down. I smile again and look down at my feet.

"Um," Don sighs, "this is Lindsey".

"Well it's nice to meet you, why don't you sit down?" he asked.

"She can't! we were just about to leave." Don says quickly before I can reply. I look at him and narrow my eyes. "Actually, Don here was about to go when I stopped him, but he can go now." I said turning to Don

He said through a tight smile "let's go!"

I didn't want to see his head explode because knowing Don that could happen any moment. Reluctantly turning around. I smiled and said: "Sorry would you excuse us?".

He just nodded. I had a feeling this would take more than a minute I said and walked in the direction of the door. I could feel him watching me so I started doing the cat walk until I was out of sight.

"what! whats so important that we all of a sudden have to leave?"

"Curfew" he said simply we both knew that was lame excuse

"So Whats really wrong?" I demanded.

" I don't like the idea of you talking to him..."

"I'm sorry last time i checked i didn"t know i had to ask for your consent to speak to someone" i say sarcastically

"I'm not saying you do but with him...yea it matters?"

"why?"

"Because it does" he said quickly

"why!" i persisted impatiently

"He's not a good guy!"

"he's not a good guy..." i repeat slowly

"oh well i guess since you say so than its true huh?"

"Yea its called having a hunch about these things"

"well that makes me feel so much better to know that this is because of a "hunch."

"You know lindsy you should be thanking me, im looking out for you"

"i never asked you too!"

" If you had a shred of decency you'd know that!

"God your such a hypocrite!"

"you have no problem when i come save you from some mess!" But, now i'm all of a sudden the bad guy because i do!" he said accusingly

"no your being vexatious!" i look at her incredioulsy

"ok i don't know what that means but i know its not a compliment!" she smirks at me tauntingly like a kid with a new pony

"Do what you want!" he says finally, "next time you need me to help you don't bother calling!" he says turning his back on me.

"I wont!" i shout after him

"Fantastic!" he says bitterly

"You know what, no matter of a fact dont call me for anything!" he says coming back

"You think your so great well you know what i got a newsflash for you, if your so great than why'd that guy prefer Allyssa over you!i 3?"

"huh?"Her eyes than fill up with tears.

she shakes her head and looks away "yea..." right how could anyone love a cold blood sucking demon, like me?"

"right?" she says her voice cracking.

she sniffles, waiting for my response, but I cant give her one because I don't know what to say to that. Still waiting she then takes my silence as a response and walks away, tears streaming down her face.

"Lindsey! that's not what I meant." I finally say calling after her. Now I speak, great timing.

"Lindsey come on I -" I step closer to her.

she turns back and shrugs her eyes still filled with tears,and gives a heartbreaking smirk. I sigh.

Just then Alyssa comes up, smiles and says "What's up you two?" neither of us answer.

"Hey Lindsey what's wrong?" she asks concerned finally noticing. Lindsey just shakes her head

"Don what happened to Lindsey?" before I could answer my brother shows up, by now her tears stopped.

Alyssa tells me to wait up but I can't because I'm too busy replaying what just happened. i honestly have no idea...my thoughts then go back to how She was acting around him grinning from ear to ear and blushing as if she just saw a new born puppy. It's unbelievable, I mean the guy's a scum bag, and I saw him once with a knife standing over a dead squirrel. How on earth he caught the thing I'll never know but the guy's a psycho, seriously who does that!

I heard one day in the gym locker room, that once he went in the girl's locker room and after he did, screaming was heard from the other side. The dude got caught and was let off with a warning. Well okay that didn't really happen but who knows he's probably planning it out as we speak. I also heard one time that after he broke up with some chick who used to be his girlfriend she moved and was never heard of again. How do I know all this well its not like I stalk the dude or anything I heard it in the locker room right from the dudes mouth gloating about it. I was about to bust his face open but the coach was there.

I regret ever saying anything. this is all so messed up. I say to my self on the way home knowing i just ruined everything. When he drops them off I charge out of there and into the house. My thoughts go back to Lindsy and the look on her face when i said that...i didn't mean that she was..." i sigh. Great nice job...Moron! the rest of the car ride home was silent.

"Hey bro what's up with you and Lindsy? You didn't say a word to her the whole ride home." of course he noticed, he notices everything. Once he had to baby sit me cause my mom and dad went out for dinner. I was supposed to be asleep but I was hungry so I got out the ice cream, but before I could even take a scoop he hollered from the living room and told me to go back up to bed. Ever since then he's had some kind of sixth sense about everything I do, it drives me crazy. I was hoping he wouldn't notice, but I guess that didn't happen.

"Nothing just wasn't in the mood to talk seeing as it was a long night and all." He nodded in understanding and went in the other room. Thank god he doesn't push me for information.

I headed up the stairs now into my room. It's a mess I got clothes everywhere left over food on the desk papers crumpled up, also on the floor. I dismiss the mess grab the phone. And sit down

I should probably call and apologize…whats the use i wont have anything to say that could take back what i said. why did she have to blow it all out of per portion that's not what I meant by saying he could never love her. I just meant that he's not capable of loving anyone. I should have said that. She's probably at home right now crying her eyes out because she thinks she's incabable of being loved..seeing how she's... Ugh!. Falling back in my bed I toss the phone and just lay there. After a few ours I wake up. I must have fallen asleep. Cause the smell of pizza is everywhere. I get up and go down stairs to the smell of pizza. I must have been out for a while because mom was clearing the table. "Hey she says looking up from the table.

"Hey." I say heading into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well she asks coming and putting the dishes in the sink."

"Yeah I say nodding while I reach into the pizza box and grab a slice, the aroma of it filled the air and I quickly took a bite and sighed in relief. She smiled and disappeared into the living room. I fallow after her and watch TV with her. A few hours later I went to bed. Laying there I cant sleep after what happened tonight. I'll visit her tomorrow and...i cant take it back. morbidly i know she's right. Waking up I feel worse than I did last night from the fight. Getting out of bed I take a shower and throw on a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Not really caring what I wear today I head down the stairs.

Down stairs I go into the kitchen and fetch me a bowl of cereal.

As I'm eating I her mom in the other room on the phone who she could be talking to at this hour I have no Idea. Well its only eleven so I guess it not early at all.

"So," I say sitting down next to her. "Who was that?"

She looked at me her eyes filled with tears. She than hugs me and tells me she loves me. Looking at her know I search her face for anything that could tell me what's going on but I cant.

"what's wrong I finally ask my heart starts to pound. she breaths in heavily

"you know I love you right she says her eyes engulfing mine

Entwining my fingers with hers I nod and ask her what's wrong gain. She again just sits their unresponsive as if she's lost in her own thoughts. When she slowly turns her attention back to me. "Oh honey!" she suddenly blurts, I'm so sorry She paused, and looked at her hands. Your friend Alyssa she's missing they can't find her."

" says Mrs. Saunders said she went into her room few hours ago to get her for breakfast . And…, she paused. I nodded in understanding.

This whole time I've been so involved in my problems that I couldn't stop to see what was going on around me. it's Sunday so my mom quickly apologizes saying she has to go to mass because dad just left for the early morning mass. Which means she has to go meet him. Once mom leaves I sit there and think about what I should do. After a few minutes of contemplating what I should do. Few minutes more and I've made my decision of what needs to be done. I leave a note saying that I'm at Monica's for the day. Making a note of what I should pack incase it takes more than a day I get all the supplies needed.

I head out to the back yard and walk over to the shed that was on the other side. I open the door and there it is my bike I havent rode since I got it for my 13th Birthday. I grab the handles and take it slowly out of the shed. Then head back in for the motorcycle. Dust it off, and throw my leg around the other side and sit down there is a real good chance that there is still some juice left in it. I start the engine. At first it sputters a little bit than it goes.

I start to move it a little and before I know it I'm off.

Only once did my dad teach me how to ride this and I was about seven. So that's not really helping me now. I try and keep my balance as I go out the driveway and into the street and leave. I'm trying to remember how to steer it while trying to also remember why I got on it the first place. I turn the corner carefully trying not to fall. A few blocks in I feel like I can do this and crank it faster, I zoom down the street. I get to a busy section of the road and stop at the red light.

Almost falling over as I lean on right leg I right my self. I can't believe I'm actually riding this thing and on first try. If my dad were here he'd say I knew you could do it all along. Coming back to reality I see the light turned green and hit full speed.

**_Chapter two_**

Now steadily moving up her driveway… I get off and go up to her house and urgently ring the bell, I hope she's not still mad at me.

The door finally opens and it's not her I'm starring at but her dad. Crap.

"Sorry Mr. Gold, to disturb you like this but it's an emergency I..." he puts his hand up cutting me off and yawns.

"Its fine come on in son you know your always welcome." he said smiling as he closed the door after us. "So what's this emergency about?

"I need her help with some things." he just nodded. I guess he was too tired too get into the details.

"So you want something to eat, I can whip you up some eggs."

"No thank you" I said following him into the living room.

"So is she up yet." I asked anxiously rubbing my hands together.

"Umm…I doubt it but you can go check." Wow he must be so comfortable with me that he trust me enough to go up there by myself.

I hesitantly went up the stairs. I've been in her room millions of times but this time I felt like I didn't belong creeping into her hall as if I was a burgurlar or something. I can't help thinking that the silence is creepy but as I get to her door I slowly open the door it creeks a little as I do she stirs a little bit. I then just rush in, and this time she's fine. Walking to the other side of the bed to wake her I stop. And just stare at her for about a good few seconds. don't ask me why I did it because I didn't know either, I just knew that she looked so peaceful in her bed that I couldn't find my self able to look away. Her hair was in some kind of wrap and she was lying on her back with her hands resting on her chest.

She looked like one of those girls on those old sappy movies my parents always watch like when there just laying there in bed waiting for the signal to get up. I try and get a hold of myself but, the longer I look at her the more I realize how beautiful she is and start to forget why I'm even here. She stirs again but this time her eyes open. At first she smiles but then gasps and quickly sits up.

"Shhh, its okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I say coming closer.

"But I need your help." I whisper

In my dream for some weird reason I was dreaming about Don and how angry he was but in my dream he was angrier than he really was that night. In the dream he was Screaaming at me that I hurt him and he would never forgive me. But what I did to him I don't know. I was trying to calm him down by putting a hand on his back. But it only made things worse and than, the guy from the party came in. out of no were smirking as if he had something to do with the whole thing.

Once Don saw him he lost it and punched him. The dude fell flat on his back and Don jumped right on top of him and started hitting him again, and again it was horrible, I was sceaming for them to stop but they didn't. Until someone who I never saw in my life come up and broke them up. The guy was bleeding on his eye and Don seemed to not have a scratch on him. But he was crying. Then everything went Slow, the noise the rain and Don falling to the ground. It was only then that i realized what he was crying about he was crying in front a body and the body was me! After that everything zoomed forward the whole scene flashed by as if it was a speeding car. Then once it stopped the scene came back but it didn't feel right I looked over at Don who was screaming at me just like earlier but in this scene he wasn't Don But another man I've never seen before in my life.

I couldn't speak I was just mesmerized at how he was replaying everything Don did earlier. As I looked to see that he was crying over my body, except this time it was someone else instead of it being me it was a girl with Brunette hair and pale skin. Now I was next to her staring at her. Dead pale body when her eyes flew open.

I finally open my eyes and there's Don standing over my bed starring at me and for some weird reason I smiled. But he just keeps on staring at me like he did in my dream. I gasp and sit up looking around the room trying to figure out if I'm still dreaming. I'm not. What is he doing in my room? How long was he here starring at me. He shushes me and says hes sorry if he scared me. Then moves closer. Still unable to speak he speaks instead.

"I need your help" I let out a deep breath.

"You have a lot of guts showing up here asking for my help"

"what do you want" she says coldly getting dressed in the bathroom now.

"I'm sorry...i should have never said that"

"why...your right"

"No i'm not" i say stepping up to her

"I'm an idiot"

She looks up into my eyes

"your not a demon...your perfect" " i say sombrely i bring her close and hold her tightly

"I'm sorry" i say into her hair that smells like lilacs. she buries her head into me, i know she forgives me

" Linz you know I would never hurt you right, and that I didn't mean what I said to you."

"But" he continues, "I'm not sorry for what I said about him being not good for you"

"Because he's not he's a punk who thinks he can get through life hurting girls and actually gets a satisfaction from it." he spat

"I didn't want you talking to him because… I didn't want you to be one of those girls he left heartbroken and have some sorry sap have to try and mend it back up but in the end they will never be the same again trust me I've seen those girls, I don't want that same fate for you."

"Also because he said pulling back to look at me, you deserve much more than that."

"Don…" I say Sighing I look up into his eyes still unable to speak and just hug him again "I'm the idiot not you" he says shaking his head.

"No "I say, my face buried in his chest "your not." we stood like that for several minutes.

"Alright now that were better" he finally says, "can you help me?"

"Umm yea I guess I will" I smile pulling away from him once more and take a seat at the edge of the bed

"Okay I understand you need help but with what you haven't exactly said yet, so what is it?" He took deep breath before answering.

"Alyssa's missing they can't find her." he let out

For a few minutes I couldn't say anything couldn't breathe all I could is stare blankly at him.

"What?" I say suddenly able to speak

"She can't be she's…she was just with us last night!" I say feeling my eyes well up

"I know he said soothingly "at first I didn't want to beleve it either but she is."

"How?" I say my voice cracking, "last night?"

"But that doesn't make any sense I say in a whisper, "she was with us the whole time…."

"I know he said cutting me off it must have happened last night probably right after we dropped her off." I shake my head still not following. He sits down next to me. He then rests his arm around my shoulder. I lean on him liking the feel of reasurence and safety. But it also made me feel worse than I am now. I lift up my head and get up.

"We can't just sit here we got to do something!" He stood up

"I'm way ahead of you." he said with a smile

"So hears what were gonna do." he says getting closer I look at him and than grin.

This whole thing about her getting kidnapped is just crap seriously who would wan't to kidnap her? I rant

So the plan of rescuing Alyssa is that were going to go to her house and see if we can find anything. But how I'm gonna sneak out of the house I have no idea.

"Dude how am I gonna get passed my family, in case you haven't noticed my family is everywhere my sister can't go out the door without someone noticing."

"Good point." he says sitting down on the bed again, a few minutes later.

"Wait he says his head shooting up in the air, he says getting up, don't you have like these abilitys or whatever?"

"Yes, but nothing special."

"Except that you can go invisible." he smiles triumphantly

"Yea, okay I can but I still don't have it fully right yet, I mean I need more practice." he shakes his head in disagreement.

"Lindsey you can do this I have confidence in you, But you know just in case you should practice." I nod reluctantly; my heart is beating at full speed because he's watcging which makes it hard to focus.

He smiles at me, I smile weakly and concentrate. I try and picture myself alone and everything is faded away. After a while nothing happens. "I'm too nervous." I say letting out a sigh.

"I can't do this I'm too nervous." I confess

"You're doing great keep goin your close."Again I let every thing fade away. "Your doing it he said with a grin" I look down at my hands and sure enough they were gone.

I laugh "I did it!" I say satisfied

"I said you could he said his smile widening, All right do you think it'll last long enough for you to sneak out."

"I don't think it will but I can try." I say unsure

"Than we better go I'll go first you stay closely behind okay?" I nod but I see him looking around searching for me, so I took ahold of his back shirt and let him lead the way down the stairs. As we eased our way down the stairs my dad looks up from the computer.

"So is she awake yet?"

"Umm…no she isn't but thank you.

"No problem." he said smiling, turnig back to the computer." Almost to the bottom of the stairs. he then stops us again.

"So you were up there quite some time." he said still facing the computer.

"Oh yea well I wanted to wait until she woke up." my dad nodds at this

"Alright well I'll just go then." I feel myself coming back, I tap on his shouder indicated we should leave. he gets it right away and we leave. I can't let myself go back to normal until we are out of sight.

Don then starts leaving still attached to him I follow. In front of the driveway is this black and red motorcycle with a painting of flames along the side.

"wait I say letting go of his shirt. Are we riding in this?

He turned around looking straight a head.

"yea it's the fastest thing I had and the only one." I sigh out heavily

"umm I don't think I can do this your gonna have to…" I pause stand there silently for minute.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay I don't want to die!, I mean do you even now how to drive this thing!" he sighs impatiently.

"Yea I do I relearned this morning, I got the hang of it."

"Oh my gosh seriously!" I say incrediculously

"look we don't have much time so could you please stop arguing and just get on!. After a few minutes I reluctantly nod my head.

He just stood there. Ugh again! I finally reply saying okay and get on behind him.

In no time he starts it up and we make our way down the driveway. At first I felt like I was about to cry. Scared to death on the back. But a few block in I relax and let myself come back. I look around me to make sure no one caught that. I was clear. Watching everything whoosh past me. We head to Alyssa's house so I can investigate.

Once at her house instead of going through all that emotional drama with her mom, I take Don to the back of the house. The fire escape at the bottom was open which could have been an entrance way for the creep. I signal Don to follow my lead and head up the escape I knew exactly were it was because sometimes if her mom didn't let her go out she would go down the fire escape,

I would always tell her that it would catch up with her I didn't anticipate for that to actually happen. I start to tear up just remembering those good old days. I clear my throat and keep on going up. Finally, at the top I open up the door and walk in the room. Don behind me heads for the bed to sight down. I stop him before he could.

"No don't they have to dust for prints and the first they will find is your's.

"Oh right" he says backing up from the bed.

"So can you smell were they might have been heading."

"Yea but its faint from all the combination of smells." I walk around the room sniffing the air. And instantly I can see what happened he took her and shoved her down the shoot. And headed east after that.

Opening my eyes I see don staring at me.

"They went east." I say heading back toward the shoot. I climb down. At the motorcycle I wait for him to catch up.a few minutes later I still don't see him. What could be taking him so long? just as I was about to head up for him he comes down. We head out east towards the free way.A long while in and I start to get tired of seeing cars pass us by so I shake Don saying I need some sleep.

It starts to get dark and we still haven't stopped yet. Because he can't find a exit for resting they're all for food or gas stations. I start falling asleep on the motorcycle which is dangerous because if I shift my weight to hard to the left we'll tip over. And I cant risk that, I know that vampires are surposed to be very powerful at night but I guess that traight skipped me. Hours later and were still on the road, every know and then we pull of to the side so I can check witch way they went and every time I get closer I get knocked two steps back. But this time we pull over for what must have been the seventh time. Don was way past sleepy that he almost looked dead trying to stay awake.

So I told him that this is were we make camp. I guess he must have known that were probably take the whole day because once we picked a spot away from the road he came back with a huge camping bag. He set down the bag and got out two sleeping bags. I guess he planned this whole thing out just right. He handed me a sleeping bag and got out some water. "So since when did you decide to go all GIGO on me." "Well" he said tossing me a bottle I quickly caught it, "I figured that it would take up the whole day so I brought a few things with me just in case." "Well thanks because I sure wouldn't have brought anything."

"so what else did you pack?" I say before I took long swig of the water.

"Oh just you're standard camping equipment. Food, water, sleeping bags, flashlight, first aid kit, matches, and money.

"Really?'' I say surprised "Yeah and a gun for protection." I stop drinking and stare at him. Did he say gun?

"A gun I said aloud where'd you get a gun!" "Don why would you get a gun?, were did you even find one? Let alone the money, and your mom…" noticing my panicked tone he shakes his head stopping me short

"It's a flare gun don't worry"

"Oh."

I take a look into the bag and saw everything he told me there. And my clothes quite a few pairs of them. "Hmm not bad. When did you pack my clothes in?" "while you were sleeping I also tried looking for some blood but I couldn't find any." He shrugged. "it's okay I'll just find another way to get some, in the mean time I should be good." He smiled reassuringly and spread out. He also gets out a log from his bag, grabs a match from his pocket and lights up the log it takes a while for it engulf the whole piece of wood. But it gets going a few seconds later.

I shake my head as I watch him pull out another piece of wood. Its remarkable how organized he his considering the fact that he's the most unorganized person I know. "Do you think well make it in time" I say finally. He looks at me "I don't know I hope so." This investigation lead us so far out the city that it looked like we were stranded out somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Few hours later Don's fast asleep snoring on the other side of the fire. For a while I cant seem to fall asleep. But once I do I find myself in the same dream I had that morning. It's the same dream I have every night. In fact. The dream keeps on repeating the same things every time. Again watching the whole scene unfold before me once more. I find myself leaning over the dead body of the girl, and just like in the other dream Don's there leaning over her too, and his face slowly morphs into the man from my earlier dream. There was a sense of change in the dream, unable to place it I look back down at the pale dead girl. Just like in the dream from this morning her eyes suddenly open.

Startled I stand up and back slowly away from the now alive corps before me. The ghost like girl gets up and disappears. I let out a sigh. But as I did I could instantly feel her presence still there I look around me. When I turn back toward were her body was strewn. I gasp out, now she's right there in front of me I quickly take a step back and somehow trip and fall. standing over me she opens her mouth to speak. "Help me, Lindsey I need your help, please help me!" "how?" I whisper "I don't even know who you are, she leans down closer over me her breath on my cheek as she whispers into my ear "Yes you do." Her pale dead skin started to get its color back, and her hair turns blond and her facial features slowly change. Once she finished changing she slowly turns my way. As soon as I get a good look at her I take in a deep breath. The girl now in front of me is not the same ghostly women I just saw but… Alyssa! Its Alyssa! I shake my head, " No, No!, Alyssa!" I shriek just as soon as I did so the dead pale girl reapers. "Who are you!" I scream, "you know who I am!", she replied coldly I will tell you were your friend is if and when you agree to help me" she said her voice getting harsh and aggravated I get up from the ground. I stand there for a moment pondering over weather I should help her or threaten her instead. I chose to do both. "Alright, I'll help you, After you do what you need to get my friend back alright?"

"Fine here she says more calmly I will take you to someone who can tell you what you need to know, I cautiously fallow. The dream again changes unexpectedly and now I'm… at our camp site. And I can see us both asleep and unaware of what's going on around us. "Over there is were you'll find what you are looking for,." she said pointing to a rock near the camp I slowly walk over to what she was pointing to. I look around trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke I turn back to her but she was gone! I turn back to were I was looking at which wasn't much but a rock and never ending desert .

"okay so what exactly am I supposed to be looking for, I don't understand!" Just then the rock that was there is now gone, I furrowed my brow confused, Out of no where appears this man from what looks like the desert? " Are you Lindsy Gold?" he asks , "yes." I say warily. " who are you? I ask vigilantly " never mind who I am, I was just sent here to give you some information on where your friend went. "Where?" I ask anxiously

"The man who took her he said Is not far from here, she's exactly 20 miles from here in a cave, But it will not be easy getting there."

"Why?" Because the cave in what you are looking for isn't going to be easily seen by the human eye, But you are not human are you? But very much indeed immortal. Which will be an advantage to you, A' lass don't think you got of so easy for you will be awaited something even you can't encounter alone.

"Okay well what is it?" "That I'll save for you to find out." Just like that he was gone. In his place was now the girl. " She looked at me and said: "So now that you know what to do you must hurry before it's too late. "Too late what do you mean to late!" instead of answering me she just vanished like the creepy little Scruffy man did. I woke up in a cold sweat that night, panting I looked around to see if it was really just a dream. It was, everything was still in place. Early the next day I get up and search Don's travel pack for some pen and paper.

Sure enough I found some, that boy really has thought of everything. I gathered up our things and got into a clean pair of clothes behind a bush nearby while he was still asleep. Then got the paper and wrote down the instructions I got last night. I walk up to the rock that I saw in my dream and it still looked like a ordinary old rock. I looked closer at the rock wondering if it was that little man that appeared out of no where so mysteriously. I lower my voice.

"If you know whats good for you will shape shift. And reveal who you are. As you may now you should never hide from me because I can and will reveal you one way or another." For a while nothing happened and I was starting to feel like an idiot for threatening a rock. Just before I turned away my eye caught on something on the rock and peared at it and smelled blood. My fangs immediately came out at the smell of the blood. What is it he asked coming closer and sounding more awake. Startled by this I quickly turned to face him. His eyes went wide with surprise. Don has never seen me like this. So it sort of came to a shock to him. I look down at the ground trying to escape his amazement, "sorry I said, its.. its um blood I say turning back to the rock." He just nodded. shaking his head he quickly got over the shock and walked towards the rock. "So can you smell who's its from." I shake my head in confusion, I take a nother wif of the rock. To my surprise I realize that the blood was over a thousand years old.

**Chapter three**

Trying to explain one more time to Don how I found out were to go to. He finally said "alright so in your dream you were visited by this man who gave you directions?"

"Yes" I sigh while collecting our things, once all packed I head over to the motor cycle and get on. He turns to me unsure of what I was doing. "Hop on." I say nodding toward the back of the seat he comes toward me a smirk on his face. "Were am I gonna sit?" He asked coming closer to me. "Your sitting in the back its my turn to drive." I smile and look forward. Shaking his head still looking unsure he gets on the back of the motorcycle and I zoom off. At first its hard for me but I get it.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" He said with a sound of panic in his voice. I could tell know that he was doubting letting me drive in the first place. I shrug.

"Yea, I sort of picked up a few things while you drove."

"So wait your telling me you just found out how to drive this after watching me?"

"Yea pretty much"I said disregarding his tone of uncertainty

"I cant believe your so clam about this I mean were gonna die."

"No ones gonna die ok, maybe lose a limb or two." I mumble. "What?" I'm just playin gosh come down, I chuckle we wont lose any limbs." "Good." he says sighing in relief." yea I continue see its all good we wont die…hopefully. I said acting serious

"Hugh!" what do you mean hopefully? I sped up and didn't answer. I love doing that to him its just so funny. "Wait you mean hopfully like possibly we wont die or…" I still didn't answer. "Ok but if I'm gonna die I'd prefer all my body parts and a memorial service if possible and a poster of me like I was before so my family's brains won't be forever scared with my mangled body. Oh and a closed…" Don! your not going to die, I promise you know that I would never let that happen." I say getting serious. He didn't say anything after that. The rest of the ride was ok except for those few times when Don would freak that I almost hit a squarl. There were a lot of squarls out that day. Apparently it was national Heart attack day. Because it seemed like whenever I came close to one on the road or off he would nearly die.

Fifty miles in and I was going to snap, not just from him crying out but for the fact that it was taking so long. Every second that went by felt like an eternity. Still driving and still nothing I would have thought that we would have been there by now but I gues not. The little man failed to mention that it would take this long. I just hope that Alyssa can hold out a little bit longer.

Oh my god!, Oh my god I can't believe this is happenig were am I?, why am I here? Am I in a trunk? I started feeling my way around the dark compressed space I'm in a trunk I think panicking and there is barely any air in here! Owe! I exclaim as the car hit's a bump I think I'm not sure. Trying to get free I than realize that my hands are tied up in front of me. I then start to hyperventilate from lack of air in here I bang my hands against the hood of the car screaming as loud as I can for help. Wait I stop banging and try and pull my self together if I keep on hyperventilate there's not going to be any more air left I have to calm down so I don't pass out and I cant allow for that to happen what if whoever they are do something to me in my sleep…no I have to get a grip and be strong so I don't die oh my god I cant believe I just said that never in my life have I been through something like this I start to sob not only for my life but for all the great things I would miss if I were to die here tonight in god knows where.

I cant remember anything from last night up to know, I can remember that I had just got home from the party and I was getting dressed…and-and it went all fuzzy from there. All of a sudden the care stopped and I could hear people talking. The darkness was then fludded with light. Someone opened the trunk. My kidnaper perhaps I couldn't see anything becaue my eyes were shielded by the light, then it went dark again as someone dragged me out of the car putting something over my head so I couldn't see. Why-why is this happenig its like a horror movie is now my life. I've seen way to many movies to figure out that the captive never lives at the end of a movie. That there rescuers don't come untile its too late. I don't want to die! I havent even fell in love yet I don't want the last few minutes of my life with no one.

"Hey! Who are you ,were are you taking me!" I scream but my voice is muffled from the thing placed over my head.

"shut up and lets go you try and scream and I'll kill you!" said the figure, it sounding to me like a man's voice I started sobbing again as they forced me forward to wherever they were taking me. Urgently I kicked the air and hit one of them, lifting up my arms I grab what felt to be a sack and lifted it from my head as I ran. I didn't know which direction I was going but my gut told me to just keep runnig wherever I feel the road. My feet searing in pain from no shoes I keep running. But I didn't get very far because I could hear one of them shout Get her!. I scream as I feel someone grab my shirt and jurk me to the floor. Then a buring pain hits my side, one of the men I see for sure kicked me in the side. The pain was excruciating as I gasp for air. It feels like someone took a bat and swung it directly into my chest.

"You little… Get up! Get up!" I tried to but I couldn't I could barely breath let alone stand he screamed again for me to get up but I still couldn't. He then grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. I cry in pain not only from my head but from my side.

"The other one runs up to us know weasing from were I kicked him which looked to be the stomach

"You do that again and I'll make sure our boss wont get to see you alive If I can help it." He sneered at me. The one holding me shovedd me forward and again. I'm under his grasp. Placing the sack back over my head, having no way of seeing or knowing witch direction were going I trudge on hands tied behind my back. We press forward into what felt like woods.

Making our way through the woods I gather up any information I know from back there. When they said there boss what exactly did they mean is he like the leader of them or are they like his hench men doing his biddings as instructed. I still havent found out what they want with me. What feels like hours later we come across a road. Then we stop unannounced and one of the men take of my sack. There we were standing in front of some tunnel the thing lead to the suar. "Go! The man demands, I looked at him for the first time wondering if he was serious wanting me to go in there. He's a tall man looking about to be in his 30s, his hair was gone but he had a dark go T on his chin.

"what he demanded are you stupid or something I said Go!"

"Oh It looks like princess here is afraid of the suar, don't worry sweate its not that bad unless your scared of rats, Oh and the dead bodies wont bite. He scaffed mauking me my eyes widend at the thought of it. He then got serious and told me to walk or he'll shoot.

Reluctantly I walked into the suar with my head held high not wanting to give them the saticfaction. I kept walking without a word. On the outside I looked like I had no problem walking bare foot into as suar but I was screaming on the inside. The two men caught up with me. The bald on took ahold of my arm as we walked in silence except for the rats scurring around our feet. At that moment I wished I was dead. Wait no that's not true I just wish I wasn't here!

Now we were in front of a cement wall it looked to be a dead end of the tunnel The other man with much more hair went in front us. He went up to the wall and said some words that sounded Italian to the wall. Once he finished the wall in front of us began to shake and the man stepped back as it did. Lookink back at the wall it was…GONE as if it had never even been sealed there was no sign of the wall it was just an opening in awe I could barely move. I know that some creatures have the power to shape shift but none that I now can make a wall dissapear. We kept going as if nothing happened. In the tunnel we came to another wall but instead of him chanting in Italian it just opens up like a door. But inside this one was not another tunnel but a room. The man holding my arm shoved me in the dark room. Loosing my balance I fall to the floor. I groan in pain as I fall to my side were the man kicked me. Grunting as I try and lift my self. The walls closes again. Despite the pain I rush to wall. But it had already closed I could here on of the men laughing.

"Let me out!" I scream on the other side was silence I look around me. I see nothing my eyes havent adjusted to the darkness yet. But once they do im going to find a way out of here. Only taking a few minutes to get used to the darkness I see that there was no light anywhere from any source. I walk forward putting my hands out in front of me incase theres-I hear a bang as I bump into something hard. Feeling for it I could feel that it was wood. A wooden table perhaps? Feeling my way around the table? I guess is what it is. I keep on walking in the same direction. Once I got to the wall I felt that it is cold and wet. I wonder whats on the other side of this, more of the sewer, or maybe a way to escape. I wish I had a power that could get me out of here. I feel my way around the room if you can even call it that. While feeling my way around and mesmorizing every stone in place of the wall. I find out that one of the stones feels out of place as if it was just cemented in there.

Noticing this picular notion I devise up a plan of action as to how I might just be able to escape.

Weve been driving for hours now and still no sign of the place where there supposedly keeping Allyssa captive im not sure if what lindsy said is accurate. "He said that it would be a few miles out" she exclaims for the fiftyth time as we past yet another speed limit sign it seems like the farther we go the more distant it feels from how long is going to be I mean we don't have a lot time before its too late and…"Here, were here pull over on the side of the road!" She cries, about time.

I think. I pull over and park the bike. What I'm looking at isn't exactly what I had expected. All around us was nothing but desert and sand. I wasn't quite sure if she knew this was it but I'll leave it up to her to tell me. She walks closer to what was desert and stood there for a good few minutes. I stare blanky at her and the middle of knowhere were we stood. I hope she's not loosing it. Because if she's having a maurage right now, we'll never get out of here and find was ment to be a one day trip turned into two. What if were out here for a week I don't think I packed enough for a week or even two. Slowly I walk up to her. "Are you okay." I ask concern clearly in my tone of voice.

To let her know how rediculas she was sounding right now. "Yes, I'm fine we found It knew we would!" she says in a singsong voice while hopping up in down. What is she talking about! all I see is sand land that seems to stretch on for miles how exactly are we there, when I'm not even sure where, were should be. "Are you sure your okay because right know you seem a little out of it. I mean no affense but your not making any sense for the past few hours we've been driving on and endless road for like two days now and, the whole time you were mumbling things, things I don't even understand its like a whole other language or something, also ive been givin a very srong vibe that your getting weak from the lack of blood.

I really think we should find you something to drink maybe then you'll come out of this deliria you've been in, and actually start to make sense." The smile still plasterd on her too pale face. "No silly I found it this is what the little man was talking about, he said he said that there was going to be some kind of way for you to understand and to see…. What did he say…she just keeps on mumbling under breath about something I couldn't make out. Pacing back in forth as if by doing this would jog some sort of memory hidden deep in the depths of her mind. I really am worried about her at this point, wish there was something I could do to get her back to normal maybe if I….Wait I got it!

"Lindsy?.. " I say she didn't answer but kept on pacing. "Lindsy!" I say alittle louder, and again she ignores me. Walking up to her now I get in front her blocking her stride and say again, Sidney! I take ahold of her arms to face her my way forcing her to look at me. She takes my gaze eyes wide in questioning as to why is distrupted her thoughts. "Lindsy I say once more, you need to listen to me when I tell you that you need to sit down for a while and have something to drink." Her eyesbrows frown in questioning again indicating she still doesn't understand why this is so important. "This is important because your weak and you need to drink something you and I both know that the water bottles in my pack are not what im talking about." Immediately she understands what im talking about.

"No, no I cant im not going do that to you not you I will find another way to regaing my strength but im not going to take that away from you. No I'll find a way to get better but, no I'm not I can't!" she said shaking her head violently back in forth. "Lindsy your dying you need to let me…" "No I wont!" Suddenly she then stops and looks up into my eyes with a sense of longing. Her hand stretched out toward me gesturing for me to come closer, into the space she had put between us just know. I hesitate to come closer, but I make my step forward. When the longing from her face all but disappears with her eyes glittering in a way I've never seen before, burning green with hunger. A look of desperation and hunger takes over her once peaceful face. I take a step back unsure what to do.

I've never seen her look at me this way and it was sort disturbing and uncomfortable to be in. For about a split second we stood there motionless, then in an instant I find my self pinned to the ground her hands gripping tightly around my rists locking them down in place as she sits on my chest. What I was looking at right know didn't even look like the same Lindsy I knew my whole life but a completely different person.

It was like a whole other alter ego was taking hold of her body. The imposter sitting upon my chest clutching hardly against my wrists. Was not Lindsy the face was hers but everything else wasn't. "Lindsy." I say trying to get rid of this thing this person upon my chest and bring back ,the Lindsy I know is somewhere inside their struggling to be free to come back. "Lindsy" I say my voice getting shrill, "you need to snap out of it this is not you, your not a killer."

"Fight it Lindsy fight the hunger fight the urge I know you can fight it, I know your still in their trying to come out." In a low growling voice Lindsy speaks and says: "Your mine know human, you will die here today nice and slow. I will enjoy killing you!" she says in a low hiss. "Lindsy" I say again twisting under her grip. But its no use the sombie Lindsyy wouldn't let her come out. Pushing with all my strength to get up from under the dead weiht of Lindsy but she wouldn't budge not even a little. Right when I was at the point of giving up. Her face starts to change the features softer and vibriant with life and her eyes start to change back from glassy and unresponsive to alert and alive. Lindsy was coming back to normal. She blinks once. Twice. Then again a third. I can see her looking at me really looking at me with her big brown eyes that Ive recognized my whole life. She slowly kept changing untile it was her again.

Are you okay she asks once more. I again nod. Don….she begins, you know that I would…that I could…never…

"Kill me" I finish for her. She looks down at her feet and nods. I was sitting on a boulder that jus happened to be there a few spaces from her. I knew that she could never kill me. But I cant help but ponder that she could, she could easily kill me with just a flick of her wrists she could tear my head off. I know that her powers are somewhat limited. But when applied with just enough force and contemplation she could kill me. Now I've known Lindsy practically my whole life. And I know for a fact that strength is not her strong suite. She's never really been strong enough to do much of anything. Her percentage of strenght is just as much of an average teenage girl. But while I was pinned down to the ground I noticed that the amount of force she was using was ten times greater than mine.

It seemed unrealistic of how much greater her strenght was then mine. It appeared to me that her true abilities veared similar of those in normal sercomstances. As to when its to quite abnormal situations. The numbers appeared greater than intended. Her abilities as a human are just the same as everyones. Then again she's not a normal person but very different than most. The majority of our state is surrounded with abnormal beings. Anomalous they are at times referred to. Theres only a handful of regulars out there. Looking up at her I see the regret clear on her face of what just happened. Not sure of what to do or say. Standing up, I clear my throat and take a step toward her, not to close though but atleast close enough for her to hear me.

"Alright so heres what were gonna do were going to put what just happened behind us for the time being and then go inside whatever place that we need to go in to find Allyssa. After that well head home and get some severe psychological help because after this were really gonna need it." this atleast got her to smile, nodding her head in agreement. She takes a step closer. I fidget alittle as she does so. Noticing this she stops jus a few inches lifts up her head to look at me. Smiles weakly and starts laying out the steps needed for operation save Allyssa. "Okay so now that I know we're were we need to be how exactly am I going to be able to get inside?" she looks around as if theres a solution hidden somewhere in the vast desert. Then she turns back toward me her eyes wide with answers. "What, What is it?" "The man" she says, "you remember that man I was telling you about?"

"Yea the creepy dude from your dream right?, what about him?." I remember him telling me that there is some kind of way, a way for you to see."

"Yea…and that mean what exactly?" I ask with a sigh " It means Don…, she explains as she fills in the gap between us, now looking straight up at me. "That I have to show you how to see were we are and how to get inside the place where they're keeping Allyssa." I shake my head still not understanding what she expects me to know, what she's talking about. She all but lost me at: at a way for me to see. I repeat her words exactly in my mind like there was some kind of secret code that was meant for me to deciapher in the sentence. I finally shrug shaking my head as I do still not understanding what all of this is supposed to mean. Continueing with her statement seeing im not fallowing what she saying. "Okay the man who came to my dreams told me before he left that I was the only one who could see the place we're meant to go in and that somehow ill have the ability to show you what it is. But how im supposed to suddenly make you see whats in front of us I have no clue.

Oh now I know what she saying she supposed to somehow give the power to see. "Okay cool I understand now so you like gonna give me some kind of power to see were it is we are, like infared vision? Or something you know to make me see in the dark, but in this case in the light." "Wait that's it!, Don your brilliant!

"Well you know…I say chuckling to my self. Cutting me off she continues. " The man somehow knew that I have some type of power that helps others see things that they would normally regard as nothing. So by that I have some kind of ability that helps make things invisible visible!" Frowning again she shakes her head again not quite understanding. "But that doesn't make any sense how am I supposed to make you see stuff if I didn't even know I had the ability to begin with, how am I going to give you the ability of sight if what was meant to be seen by those isn't seen but noticeable for the ones who can, see it. making what appears invisible visible with this power that is somehow there but not there of my noticing." "Again What?" I ask again finding my self right were I started. Which was confused. Waving me off she walks behind me to the bolder that I was sitting on not all that long ago. She sits down putting her face in her hands in concentration. I take a seat next to her.

The boulder apparently big enough for the both of us to sit on, with enough space between us to let a fairy squeez in. Sitting there I go over what she just said. Something there for me too see but invisible with the ability she cannot process from within her…I sigh giving up the possible upcoming of a headach. Oh my god im starting to sound like Lindsy right now. To take my mind off of the confusion I stare out into the desert like area. And notice something, something that wasn't there before. Not sure if what I was seeing was correct I squint my eyes as if what I was looking at would appear clearer. Sitting up straight I start to see something appear before us. It was almost like a cave or something. Closing my eyes, and opening them once more to see if I was having a morage. Yep its still there. Getting up slowly I walk to toward to unusual looking cave. Now standing at the front enterance I look up my head going all the way back just to get a good look at it. I was probably ten feet high at the least. Stretching out my hand I touch the wall of the cave. Cold. It was cold which was very strange considering the fact that it was like ninty degrees out.

I pat the rock to see if its solid enough. I look it up and down. This thing looks likes its been here for more than one hundred years by guess of how it had bits and pieces of visible mold that's usually only found on rotting wood. Then it hits me. Its not a cave but a building from a distance it merely looks like a cave. From the mishapping of the roof and the walls of it from years of sand and debree simply clamped together to the point were it was almost rounded like a cave. But as Im standing here I can see its not a cave. From the molding and planks of wood sticking from the enterance. Just noticing this I bend down to take a closer look, the wood sticking out. In what appears to be in rows one after another there were rows of maybe three planks of wood pointing out from the ground of the enterance. This must have been steps leading up the once known as building. A House maybe, because it couldn't be a building like in a town because there would have been more clamped up buildings around it. It could possibly be a kind of shack used as a department of some sorts.

Why would someone build a house or whatever it is so far out of sight and in these dersert like regions. Still not sure what this building is I turn back my direction of were the boulder is and Lindsy. She was still hunched over with her head in her hands. Not looking up or this way. "Lindsy" I call this time she immediately looks up as soon as she sees me she gets up and walks/ half joggs my way. Close enough to hear me she joins me at my side. I turn back toward the building looking straight into the mouth of the house like cave. I turn my attention back at her in amazment. With her head tilted to the side her eyes fallow the wall. I look at the wall and see that I still had my hand on the wall, I actually feel a little cooler, I must have kept my hand on it,unknowingly for the coolness of the wall against my sweaty palms. Taking my hand of the wall. "Can you see that?" she asks finally breaking the silence.

"Yea," I say with a hint of enthousiasm, " I noticed it while I was sitting on the rock it just suddenly came into view I thought it was a morage so I went to go feel it. But this is no morage this is really here."

" I know, I cant believe you can see it!", shaking her head in amazment of this. She then starts to chuckle saying under breath that she did it, she did it. "Yes, you did!" I say replying to her mumbling. "I can see what you can see you did It, I don't know how but you did!"

"Lindsy you gave me the power to see it!" I laugh. "How'd you do it?" she stops laughing and shrugs, at this she looks at me. "I have no idea, one moment im sitting there wondering how to do it, and the next thing I know I find my self saying appear, appear to him, in my head over and over. Then this. She says gesturing towards the malformed building in front of us.

"So this is what you saw when we were on the road? Phew and all this time I just thought you were loosing it and having a morage."

No this is what the man was talking about, I don't know how that chanting could have done this but I guess it did. Clearing my throat I walk in a bit. "You coming?" I ask nodding toward the inside of it.

Inside the cave I play over and over what just happened. I cant believe I did it I mean. I knew I could….well not knew but had a hunch that it would be possible for me to it. Don and I walk further and further into the cave to the point were I could barely see the enterance of the cave anymore. Don in front of me guiding us through the cave his back towards me. Holding a flash light in one hand and the other to his side. Every so often he'd hold up his hand towards me indicating to be on the look out for things incase something suddenly appears. At times he would put his hand up signaling for me to stop and listen. Most of the time it was nothing but others it was either a rat or evan a bat. Walking deeper into the cave I cant help but wonder what if, what if I hadn't been able to come back. What if I killed…even in my mind its hard to finish that sentence.

I have no idea what came over me. I mean next thing I know Im standing in front of Don with my hand stretched out toward him. Then all of a sudden I find my self sinking away in my mind and from reality. Then I was in my head unsure of how I got there but my head was Dark for some reason and it was real quite I could only faintly hear someone calling my name saying something like "come back." Back from what I wasn't sure, reality? Maybe. Then out of nowhere I feel my lips moving and my body doing things that weren't my own it was like I was there doing what ever it was I was doing but only half way. It was like my body was taken over by someone or something.

As if I was like a puppet trying to control his body but unable because the strings were still attached , like some kind of sick and twisted version of Pinocchio and I was the puppet trying desperately to do and say what I intended but, someone was controlling me not only my body but my words. I was on the inside looking out, watching my body move and talk without my command. Now I know how Pinocchio felt, outside a puppet but on the inside just a boy. A boy whose trying desperately to save his family and escape his wooden exterior to be what only he longed for the most. To live his life like a normal kid. My perspective on the wooden boy wasn't entirely about him but me. Me trying break from the strings I call myself trying to escape my dead exterior only to live life I've always wanted. Me and Pinocchio share the same desire. We both want out of the world Free from the strings.

The thing that was taken over my body just kept saying to me "that I was never going to see him again and that he was dead or that he will die and there was nothing I could do about it!" This thing, person, creature what ever it was kept on repeating those words to me in a sing sing voice: dead, hahha he's mine, you cant escape me! Hahaha. It just kept on laughing at me in its evil deep voice I didn't recognize taunting me. Using my body as if it were some kind of vudo doll and it was holding me by the arm poking me with a needle with every word It said. This went on for what seemed like forever, until I screamed at it telling it to stop! To go away! After that, was when I was back in my body and the thing was leaving slower than it had come all the while crying out at me that it would be back!, it would be back!" Next thing I knew I was in full controle of my body and sight and what I saw will never go away not over time atleast.

Don was under me his eyes wide with fear, it was me he was afraid of…me!, I always hoped he wouldn't ever look at me like that, like I was going to kill him like at that moment he would die and I could see right then that he would never look at me the same like their would always be this thing tugging at his mind reminding him of what I was. An Anomalous! A creature who walks among the remaining regulars. Not quite a Vampire but at the same time not regular either, like a paradox, contradictory with the living but born dead. A creature who feeds off of others blood but can still eat and sleep. But can turn into what ever shape or form one chooses. I don't use this tactic, as it seems unreal and not me. Yes I have limited powers but I can also gain more in this ritual created years before stating one may choose one or more powers from a suitor but only if both so choose. Taking their powers gaining strength along with the feelings and emotions the other one once encountered through life. This doesn't kill the suitor but binds their sole to walk on earth for all eternity unless that of whom possed their powers moves on with life weather deciding to live or die.

If that person decides that their time on earth must end then both the suitor and themselves will move on to the place people know as the travesty not in hell but not in heaven either more likely between the two, were there are said to get mixed emotions of peace, and tranquility but also damaged thoughts and resentment. There is one alternative for those who want it, you could live among both, or choose one or the other. Heaven or damnassion Most have chose Heaven or atleast that's what others have heard throughout the years. Not all too long ago was this made a rule but during the times of our anscestors. I stop walking a bit feeling the light headedness coming on. Again. Ugh! I feel so weak and tired really I need to find something and soon before I loose it again and attack Don. I do not want that to happened a second time. How much more can a person take in one day?

For Don its not much. Still walking in this endless cave/house as Don puts it. Looking around me. I cant really see how this was once a house when it extends for like ever. Don suddenly stops in his tracks the flashlight beeming in the emptyness in front. "What?" I whisper he takes a while before answering. "Theres some kind of rock blocking our way" he finally closer to the boulder rock in front of shines the light at the edges of the boulder. "Its looks as if this didn't just fall here on accident, shining his light at the ceiling now, nothing just a flat surface above giving no signs of a whole were a whole should have if the rock did indeed fall. "So wait this boulder was moved here?" I ask "It looks that way." he replies. I shake my head still not sure how anyone could move that thing, not a regular atleast but maybe something not human, possible.

"Well whoever did put it there for a reason, to keep things out." he said switching the flashlight to his right hand. "Or maybe someone in."

"Do you think its possible that allyssa may be in there, do you believe that there keeping her in there? He didn't answer this. "We've got to find a way to get on the other side."

"Do you think you would be able to you know move it or…is that a no." I stare at him my eyes furrowed. I know I have powers, but not the power of strength I mean you can ask anyone I know the'll tell you im not very strong. But then again…

"I'm not a hundred percent sure I have that kind of power but I can try." Don takes a step back so I could get in. Walking closer to the rock I press a hand against the rock not really trying to move it but just getting a feel of it. Now that im done with feeling the rock to see how much it could possibly weigh. Taking in a deep breath I press as hard as I can against the side of the rock. It didn't budge. I let out a sigh. I let go of the wall. Turnig back to Don I shake my head indicating theres no way it would move. Don understanding what I was talking about went back up to the boulder went up to try and give it a try since he is a whole foot taller than me and must at least weigh five times my normal weight. I turn back to the boulder. If I could only sumin up some sort of power, like I did to make Don see it in the first place. I turn my attention back to Don who after a few minutes or so gave up trying to move the thing.

I ask if I could give it one more try, nodding he steps aside. Again I press against the boulder as hard as I possibly can, this time it just fell backwords like a piece of paper. "Oh my gosh did you see that I moved it! I actually moved it!" I turn back to Don. He was just as shocked as I was, I never knew I had that kind of strength, how come it never showed up in gym! I could have really used it when I was climbing those ropes. "Oh my god you did it…ha ha I cant believe you did it." Don exclaims in you can do it! You just have to concentrate. I say to my self as I try and shape shift back to my normal size. But the air in here is so limited that its hard for me to even try and shape into something simple. Again I try and shape shift and for the slightest moment I could have sour I felt my molecules change. From big to small, concentrate what do you want most at this moment. At this moment I want to leave this place, okay whats the other thing I want most I say to myself. I want to be me. I want to be my normal size. Slowly again I can feel my self changing. Keep positive thoughts. I say to myself once more.

Doing this takes at what I can only guess a couple of minutes. Its hard to know what time of day it is let alone how many DAYS I've been in here. Staying in here for so long that I can slowly feel my self loose my sense of direction. Focus. Shaking my head I go on with instructing my body to change piece by piece. I won't worry about what the day is or how long exactly I've been here. I peer down at my stomach witch has been viciously growling since the day I was kidnapped. My throat on the other hand is worse haven't had any type of water since then and I'm extremely tired, I've been up all night searching for a way out. Would Don and lyndsy know that im gone?

Will they find out, once they come over and enter my room, and get a sense that I haven't been there? Or do they know already? And are on there way to rescue me, they must, they must be out looking for me. Oh my poor mom I wonder how she is, I can only too clearly see her sitting in a corner rocking back and forth whispering, praying that im okay. While at the same time crying her heart out. The expression she must have had on her face once she came in my room to get me up for church. The all too good warmth on her cheeks immediately leaving them, as she finds out that I wasn't asleep in bed tossing and turning at her attempt to wake me, only to finally give up and leave, then ill finally get up and make it down the stairs masking my real feelings on how I feel about wearing dresses to church. That was the regular routine we did every Sunday morning. Now that routine will no longer be carried out this year.

Again I loose my focus, giving up entirely only about to start crying again. I fall back to the floor. Only instead of landing hard up against the wall I feel nothing only air. I look down. Wait, wait a minute whats that buzzing noise, the noise sounds way too familiar….Oh my gosh! Im flying how could I have not noticed I was flying, looking down I finally see the floor a good enough length from me.I then fly over to the left an then the right. Taking a good amount of time I search the cave for cracks that only a mere mouse or beetle could fit in. There were three ways for me to escape. One over in far corner of the cave, the other in a crack about in the middle of the wall. And the last up towards the ceiling of the cave. Which one will lead to the right way out?, And which one will lead to a dead end? Crossing my legs as I float inches from the floor I think of what to do. Not want to touch the ground just yet. Minutes ticked by as I still float from the ground deciding carefully what exit out of here I should take. Alright I say after a minute or so I've decided which one I should take. I fly over the the closest exit possible that I could find which is the wall with the whole in the middle. Flying over I can hear a small muffling sound on the other end. Not sure what it is, my mind immediately imagines those two crack heads on the other side. I peek through the whole and immediately a light shines through the whole nearly blinding me. Covering my face I double back from the whole untile im at least a foot away. Suddenly out of nowhere the wall collapse in front of me.

"There she is" said an all too familiar voice,stepping out of the beam of light and into the dim light shadowed from the flashlight. "Lets go Princess the Boss wants to see you, Oh and you might want to change back to the way you were, we don't want to have an escape on our hands." Not answering to this I just float there. Unable to speak or anything, this was my only chance to get out of here. I suck in a deep breath wondering if I'll ever get out! A tear rolls down my cheek. "Now!" he demands, I stiffle a sob and try again once more to change, It doesn't take me long this time because there was a slight breeze from the whole they just created. We walk down the narrow pathway. Deeper and deeper we go into what felt to me like a never ending tunnel. It felt as if hours had slowly gone by the time we reached a wooden door. How exactly is there a door here when everything else is rock?

The big bald guy goes first inside the room. We wait in the hall, until the bald guys comes back out a smug look on his, looking like he might just see something that will brighten his all too dim life. He nods for us to fallow reluctantly I go in not sure what will happen. In the room its pitch dark unable to see anything I stumble into something. Feeling around me, what is that? Is that wood?, I search my hand along the object. This is wood I thought again were are they getting all this wood, its basically just desert. Out there I think back to when we finally came to a stop in the sewer, walking out into the fresh air my feet find the ground and not like the forrest floor but dirt. I was walking in front of them only a short distance from the sewer. They were walking behind, in case I tried to make a run for it, which in my case was not likely seeing as they were pointing a gun at my back. So I had no choice. But to obide by there rules at that moment, Its wasn't an option for me right then to get shot. Coming back to reality I feel my way around what feels like a table? Why would there be a table in a cave? or whatever this is. Suddenly a light goes on and a man , is sitting in a chair. In the middle of the room is this man in what looks like to be the only chair in the all too crowded room. Is were the man sat. Slowley cautiously I moved to the middle of the table, on the opposite side of were the man's sitting. The man Had big broad Shoulders,and a face that could only be described as dark and cynical.


End file.
